Mutantes
by AdmiRo
Summary: Los mutantes son el próximo paso evolutivo en la cadena de la humanidad. Algunos niños nacen con un gen especial que se manifiesta en la pubertad mediante poderes sobrenaturales. Carlisle Cullen enseña a estos niños como controlar sus poderes. El Presidente Eleazar se opone a la existencia de los mutantes. Por otro lado, Aro Vulturi que desea extinguir a los "sin poderes".
1. Sinopsis

**Fan Fic: Mutantes**

Sinopsis: Los mutantes son el próximo paso evolutivo en la cadena de la humanidad. Algunos niños nacen con un gen especial que se manifiesta en la pubertad mediante poderes sobrenaturales. Carlisle Cullen enseña a estos niños como controlar sus poderes y usarlos para el bien de la humanidad en su Instituto para Niños Superdotados.

El Presidente Eleazar se opone a la existencia de los mutantes, argumentando que son una amenaza y un peligro a la seguridad pública así como para el planeta.

Por otro lado, Aro Vulturi, un mutante con poderes extraordinarios, que desea extinguir a los "sin poderes".

Una guerra declarada. Una batalla sin fin. Un enfrentamiento absurdo.

Disclaimer: Fiction Rated M (+16) Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Adaptación de la serie X-Men dirigida por Bryan Singer.

.

 _._

 _._

 _"Las elecciones no resuelven por sí mismas los problemas, aunque son el paso previo y necesario para su solución."_

 _(Adolfo Suárez)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Mutants-Files**

Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan

Alias: Bella / Bells

Edad: Veintidós años

Origen: California

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Verde

Color de cabello: Castaño claro

Habilidades: Escudo Mental, Telekinesis, Campos de Fuerza

La telequinesis es la capacidad de intervenir en un sistema físico, sin un contacto físico.

Escudo Mental, capaz de bloquear las habilidades que afecten a la mente.

Campos de Fuerza, escudos de energía, frecuentemente invisibles o translúcidos, producidos como mecanismo de protección.

.

Nombre: Edward Anthony Cullen

Alias: Ed

Edad: Veinticinco años

Origen: Forks

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Dorado

Color de cabello: Castaño claro

Habilidades: Leer la mente, Velocidad superhumana

Leer la mente, capacidad para saber lo que piensan y sienten los demás.

Habilidad para moverse más rápido que lo usual. En frecuentes ocasiones, aproximándose a la velocidad de la luz.

.

Nombre: Rosalie Lillian Hale

Alias: Rose / Blondie

Edad: Veintitrés años

Origen: Canadá

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Azul

Color de cabello: Rubio

Habilidades: Acuakinesis

Manipulación de Agua, habilidad para controlar, generar o absorber agua.

.

Nombre: Jasper Hale

Alias: Jasper

Edad: Veintitrés años

Origen: Canadá

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Rojo

Color de cabello: Rubio

Habilidades: Pirokinesis

Habilidad para controlar la energía cinética de los átomos para generar, controlar o absorber fuego.

.

Nombre: Alice Cullen

Alias: Alice / Pitonisa

Edad: Veintidós años

Origen: Forks

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Castaño oscuro

Habilidades: Ver el futuro

La precognición es el proceso donde mediante una visión se puede obtener información sobre un evento futuro.

.

Nombre: Katrina Denali

Alias: Kate

Edad: Veinticinco años

Origen: Rusia

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Dorado

Color de cabello: Rubio

Habilidades: Electroquinesis

Electroquinesis es el término que se utiliza para la capacidad metafísica que supuestamente tendría una persona para controlar, absorber y proyectar campos eléctricos.

.

Nombre: Emmett McCarty

Alias: Emmett

Edad: Veintisiete años

Origen: Tennessee

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Negro

Habilidades: Fuerza superhumana

Fuerza Superhumana, fuerza física por encima de la normal sin necesidad de tener una masa corporal elevada.

.

Nombre: Carlisle Cullen

Alias: Carlisle / Sr. Cullen

Edad: Cuarentaisiete años

Origen: Forks

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Dorado

Color de cabello: Rubio

Habilidades: Psicometría

La psicometría es el proceso por el cual se hace posible obtener información sobre una persona o sobre determinado objeto y su propietario a través de una obtención de recuerdos.

Toda esta información, supuestamente, se obtiene al tocar el objeto.

Esta capacidad podría ayudar a identificar o localizar a cualquier persona.

.

Nombre: Esme Anne Evenson

Alias: Esme

Edad: Cuarentaicinco años

Origen: Ohio

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Castaño rojizo

Habilidades: Atmokinesis

Habilidad para controlar o afectar mentalmente al clima.

.

Nombre: Renesmee

Alias: Nessie

Edad: Diez años

Origen: Nueva York

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Rojizo

Habilidades: Negación de poderes

Habilidad para suprimir o anular los superpoderes o las mutaciones de otros.

.

Nombre: Jacob Black

Alias: Jake

Edad: Veintiún años

Origen: Washington

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Castaño

Habilidades: Zoomorfismo

Habilidad para tomar formas animales.

.

Nombre: Tanya Denali

Alias: Tanya

Edad: Veinticuatro años

Origen: Rusia

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Azul

Color de cabello: Rubio

Habilidades: Criogénesis

Capacidad para generar hielo o congelar las cosas.

.

Nombre: Irina Denali

Alias: Irina

Edad: Veintidós años

Origen: Rusia

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Azul

Color de cabello: Rubio

Habilidades: Curación

Capacidad para curar a otras personas con las palmas de sus manos.

.

Nombre: Seth Black

Alias: Seth

Edad: Dieciocho años

Origen: Washington

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Castaño

Habilidades: Zoomorfismo

Habilidad para tomar formas animales.

.

Nombre: Zafrina

Alias: Zeta

Edad: Veintisiete años

Origen: Amazonas

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Castaño oscuro

Habilidades: Hipnoquinesis

Habilidad para controlar los sueños de las personas y poder hacerles ver en su mente lo que se desee. También tiene este control sobre las pesadillas y el poder alterarlas a peor o mejor.

.

Nombre: Victoria Vulturi

Alias: Victoria

Edad: Cuarenta años

Origen: Inglaterra

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Verde

Color de cabello: Rojizo

Habilidades: Seducción

Permite controlar más o menos los actos de las personas del sexo opuesto.

.

Nombre: Jane Vulturi

Alias: Jane / Bruja

Edad: Diecisiete años

Origen: Inglaterra

Género: Femenino

Color de ojos: Rojo

Color de cabello: Rubio

Habilidades: Estallido psiónico

Habilidad para sobrecargar una mente ajena, luego de haber establecido un vínculo psiónico con la mente de esa persona, causando dolor, pérdida de memoria, inconsciencia, estado vegetativo o incluso la muerte.

.

Nombre: Aro Vulturi

Alias: Aro

Edad: Cuarentaisiete años

Origen: Inglaterra

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Castaño

Habilidades: Absorción de Poder

Absorción de Poder, habilidad para copiar o absorber poderes o habilidades de otros.

Este poder puede usarse sólo si se está cerca de alguien, debe absorber la habilidad tocando la piel del otro.

.

Nombre: Alec Vulturi

Alias: Alec

Edad: Diecisiete años

Origen: Inglaterra

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Castaño oscuro

Habilidades: Humo paralizador

Habilidad para atacar a otros con una o más variedades de toxinas, con una amplia gama de diversos efectos.

.

Nombre: Cayo Vulturi

Alias: Caius

Edad: Veintitrés años

Origen: Inglaterra

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Azul

Color de cabello: Rubio

Habilidades: Percepción de poder

Habilidad para sentir y reconocer poderes superhumanos.

.

Nombre: Demetri Vulturi

Alias: Casanova

Edad: Veintisiete años

Origen: Inglaterra

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Castaño claro

Habilidades: Duplicación

Habilidad para crear réplicas (no clones) de uno mismo.

.

Nombre: Laurent Da Revin

Alias: Laurent

Edad: Veintisiete años

Origen: Francia

Género: Masculino

Color de ojos: Marrón

Color de cabello: Negro

Habilidades: Control mental

Poder para controlar las acciones o el razonamiento de otra persona.


	2. El comienzo de todo

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo**

 **Carlisle POV**

Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, tengo veintisiete años y soy un "mutante".

Nací en Forks, en una familia adinerada. Mi madre era una persona desamorada y mi padre, pues a mi padre lo veía una vez al mes cuando volvía de sus "viajes de negocios".

Cuando cumplí siete años encontré el diario de mi madre sobra la mesa del comedor y me di cuenta que había algo malo en mi.

" _Este niño no es normal, sabe lo que pienso, lo que voy a hacer y lo que hice. Me asusta"._

Esas fueron sus palabras, le daba miedo. Tenía miedo de mi, su propio hijo.

Creí que ella y todos a mí alrededor podían saber lo que pensaba yo y el resto de las personas, creí que era algo "normal", no creí que fuera algo especial.

Cada vez que tocaba a alguien podía saber lo que pensaban, lo que habían hecho y lo que serian capaces de hacer. Algunas veces cuando tocaba los objetos de mi padre, podía ver donde se encontraba, era como si mi mente se trasladara a ese lugar.

Muchas veces vi cosas que no deseaba ver.

Mi padre no era fiel con mi madre, eso lo comprendí cuando cumplí diez años. Miles de veces lo vi con otras mujeres en mi cabeza y no le di importancia, hasta que descubrí de qué trataba la infidelidad.

Con el tiempo mi madre comenzó a dejarme de lado, ya ni me tocaba, creo que se había dado cuenta que mediante el tacto podía leer sus pensamientos.

La última vez que la toque en su mente solo había desprecio hacia mí.

A mis catorce años, estaba asistiendo a la escuela secundaria de Forks como todos los niños. Pero podía notar que era el único diferente, el único que tenia este don tan especial. Una tarde llegue temprano a casa, cuando toque la perilla de la puerta lo supe, mi padre estaba furioso, había descubierto que mi madre lo engañaba.

Desesperado por la sensación horrible que percibí corrí hacia la habitación de mi madre, ahí estaba mi padre con un cuchillo entre sus manos ensangrentado al lado del cadáver de mi madre.

Llore desesperado sobre el cuerpo de mi madre y mi padre me obligo a no decir nada.

"Si dices algo te mato"; fueron sus palabras.

Asustado guarde silencio y me dirigí a mi habitación. A la mañana siguiente mi padre me obligo a bajar para desayunar, cuando lo hizo me tomo del brazo y me arrastro por las escaleras hacia el gran comedor.

Pude entrar en su mente y supe donde había dejado el cuerpo de mi madre, lo había enterrado en el bosque detrás de la casa, al lado del pino más alto.

Desayune en silencio.

"Si dices algo de lo que sucedió aquí, te mato"; volvió a decirme cuando termine mis tostadas.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Debía irme, escapar de casa. Mi padre estaba furioso y lo había visto era capaz de cualquier cosa. Su mente estaba perturbada y en cualquier momento me haría daño.

Tome un pequeño bolso y guarde un par de cosas. Abrí la ventana de mi habitación, salte sobre el techo y escape hacia el bosque.

Corrí y corrí lo más que pude hasta que vi una estación de policía.

¿Y si les decía lo que había sucedido? Yo sabía donde había enterrado el cuerpo, podía probar que mi padre era un asesino.

Ingrese en la estación desesperado y tome al jefe de la policía del brazo.

Cuando lo hice entre en su cabeza.

El sabía todo, sabía lo que había hecho mi padre, pero por dinero no decía nada, estaba cubriéndolo, el invento la perfecta coartada, era policía y corrupto… Tenían planeado decir que mi madre había escapado con un amante. Mi padre, un hombre adinerado y el jefe de policías asesinos, nadie iba a creerme, era tan solo un niño.

Lo solté levemente y comencé a alejarme.

-¡Oye Carlisle! ¿Qué haces aquí solo? –pregunto el policía mirándome atónito.

No respondí y comencé a correr.

-Atrápenlo –exclamo él y unos policías me sujetaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo niño? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Nada –respondí mintiendo.

-Vamos a llamar a tu padre –respondió y me sentaron en una silla.

-Puedo volver solo a casa –susurre.

-No, lo siento, tengo que avisarle a tu padre.

Me quede allí esperando, cuando mi padre apareció sonrió como siempre y me llevo a su auto con tranquilidad.

Sabía que cuando llegara a casa, me haría daño, podía verlo en sus pensamientos.

Y así fue, cuando llegamos me dio una paliza tan fuerte que me dejo en cama por una semana.

Me convertí en un niño introvertido y lleno de miedo.

Cuando cumplí diecisiete años, todo cambió. Estaba caminando en el parque principal de Forks cuando me tropecé con un muchacho.

-Perdóname, estaba algo distraído –susurre disculpándome.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Mi nombre es Aro, encantado –susurro él sonriéndome.

Cuando toque su mano pude entender que no era el único diferente. Él también lo era.

Nos miramos atónitos y asustados a la vez.

-¿Eres? –pregunto el muchacho mirándome petrificado.

-¿Y tú eres? –re pregunte.

-Somos diferentes –susurro él.

Podía sentir como entraba en mi cabeza y hurgaba en mis pensamientos.

-Deja ya de hurgar –exclame y le solté la mano.

-Asique tu puedes leer mi mente tocándome ¿cierto? –pregunto.

-Y tú a mi –respondí asustado.

-Solo puedo hacerlo porque tú puedes.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un té? –me pregunto y asentí, necesitaba saber más de él, estaba intrigado, había podido ver muy poco en su cabeza, estaba más preocupado por como hurgaba en la mía, se sentía horrible.

Nos dirigimos a un bar cerca de la salida de Forks y nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada del resto de la gente.

-¿Puedo? –pregunte intentando tocar su mano.

-Claro –exclamo él impresionado.

Su vida había sido difícil, había nacido en Inglaterra en una familia pobre y desecha. Escapo de su pueblo a causa de la hambruna, con tan solo doce años desesperado buscando algo mejor.

Llego a EEUU en un barco de "polisón" y aquí vivió de lo que pudo.

Descubrió que tenía habilidades especiales cuando una noche, en un bar en California, conoció a un hombre, un hombre que tenia la habilidad de mover las cosas. Poseía Telekinesis, un don especial al que los humanos comunes y corrientes le temían.

Cuando Aro toco a este hombre, llamado Felix, tuvo por un lapso de tiempo el don de mover los objetos sin tocarlos.

La gente comenzó a temerle ya que no sabía ocultar su "poder".

Escapo de California y se dirigió a Texas, donde encontró a una muchacha con poderes extraordinarios, ella podía volar, su cuerpo poseía un par de alas blancas escondidas dentro de su espalda.

Cuando rozo su piel sintió como si las costillas se le quebraran sin dolor alguno.

Corrió hacia un callejón asustado y descubrió que poseía un par de alas.

Enfrento a la mujer, llamada Sulpicia, y le dijo que sabía lo que era. La muchacha se asusto al principio, pero luego lo ayudo. Al poco tiempo Aro perdió las alas que había ganado tocando a la muchacha y se dio cuenta. El no tenia poder propio, solo absorbía el poder ajeno.

-Eres, pues eres… Tan extraordinario, tu, la muchacha, el hombre telekinetico… Espectacular, nunca había conocido a otro con un don extraño como el mío –exclame impresionado.

-Tu vida es miserable como la mía por lo que vi –susurro.

Claro, había entrado en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice en la suya.

-Es fantástico poder saber lo que otros piensan –exclamo felizmente.

-A veces no –respondí.

-Tu padre es un maldito –exclamo furioso.

-Si –asentí bajando mi rostro con vergüenza.

-Deberíamos escapar –exclamo tomándome del brazo –Oh –resoplo luego.

Había leído mi mente. Temía irme, tenía miedo del mundo exterior, le temía a todo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte Carlisle –exclamo conociéndome más que nadie.

Lo tome con fuerza y supe que jamás dejaríamos de ser amigos, jamás.

Así comenzó todo. Escape a su lado y cada día se convirtió en una aventura. Al pasar los años volvimos a su pueblo en Inglaterra y encontramos a su familia destrozada por el invierno, todos estaban muertos, menos un niño, un bebe, al cual decidimos bautizar como Demetri.

Nadie los había ayudado porque eran hijos de una "bruja", así le decían a la madre de Aro.

Ella tenía un don, igual al nuestro y la tildaron de bruja. En el pueblo era odiada y discriminada, en el invierno su familia murió de hambre y frio. Nadie los ayudo. Aro quedo destruido.

Cuando toque la mano del pequeño niñito pude verlo, era uno de nosotros.

Con el tiempo Aro pudo descubrir cuál era el don del niño. Duplicarse. Su cuerpo se dividía en tres o cuatro especies de "clones" de sí mismo y todos pensaban con una sola mente, la principal que poseía el original.

Fue espectacular por un tiempo ver como Aro tomaba los poderes de Demitri y los utilizaba para ayudarnos a sobrevivir. Se multiplicaba y trabajaba para ganar dinero. Tenía tres iguales a su disposición, pero un día cuando toque su mano lo sentí, estaba cambiando, el poder estaba convirtiéndolo en algo que no era. El odio que tenia dentro por la muerte de su madre lo estaba llevando a un lugar oscuro sin retorno.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a notar que había humanos "diferentes". Cada vez había mas y mas niños que nacían con "dones especiales", a muchos los sacrificaban cuando se daban cuenta de lo que eran, los sentenciaban a una muerte segura por ser distintos.

Nos comenzaron a llamar "mutantes".

-¿Nos dicen mutantes? ¡Creen que somos una abominación Carlisle! –exclamo Aro furioso.

-Nos temen –explique.

-Los humanos son una abominación, deberían desaparecer, nosotros somos la especie avanzada, la evolución –exclamo fuera de sí.

-No digas eso, con muerte no solucionaremos nada. Tenemos que ayudar a esos niños que son dejados aparte, debemos salvar sus vidas. Debemos hacer algo, algo positivo –susurre.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Dónde los tendremos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? –exclamo Aro furioso.

Tome su brazo y sentí la furia que llevaba dentro.

-Debemos ayudarlos, darles una educación, para que sepan controlar sus poderes. Tal y como lo hicimos todo este tiempo con Demetri.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo Carlisle? Yo te doy una solución, matemos a los humanos y vivamos en paz.

-¡Aro! Eso es terrible, lo que dices es espantoso –exclame horrorizado.

Sus ojos cambiaron, la maldad apoderaba su cuerpo.

-Somos la especie avanzada y debemos tener el control –replico.

-No eres tú, tú no eres así.

-Estoy cansado de huir de los humanos, con miedo a que nos descubran, a que descubran lo que somos. ¿Acaso no has visto las noticias donde nos pintan como monstruos deformes y peligrosos? ¡Han matado niños inocentes!

-No todos los humanos desean vernos muertos… Además nosotros deberíamos salvar a esos niños, ayudarlos, no seguir matando sin razón alguna. Todos podemos vivir juntos, en paz.

-Debemos matar a los que nos tildan de "monstruos", así aprenderán a respetarnos. Así viviremos en paz.

-Así solo crearas más miedo Aro, no lograras nada bueno… Solo lograran una gran guerra sin fin.

-Entonces el miedo y la guerra nos salvara –exclamo seguro de sus palabras.

Desilusionado cerré la puerta de un portazo y me fui a caminar.

Aro se estaba convirtiendo en alguien lleno de odio, alguien distinto al que había conocido.

Camine y camine hasta llegar a un puerto donde había pequeños barcos atados en la orilla.

Observe el atardecer y pude notar la sombra de una mujer a la orilla, su nombre era Heidi, una muchacha joven de cabello castaño y ojos color almendra.

Durante dos semanas solo la observe, hasta un día que tome valor y le pregunte por su embarcación. Amablemente me conto la historia de su bote, que anteriormente era de su abuelo y al finalizar la charla estrechamos nuestras manos.

Pude ver su vida, una vida relajada y hermosa, su corazón puro y lleno de amor. Era una humana simple y sin don "mutante".

Me enamore rápidamente.

Al mes de conocerla se la presente a Aro, estaba furioso porque me había enamorado de una humana simple y "no mutante".

-¡La amo! –exclame furioso hablando de Heidi.

-Ella no es de las nuestras…

-¿Y eso qué? Ella nos comprende.

-¿Le dijiste lo que somos?

-Heidi cree que es algo mágico, cree que tenemos un don especial –explique diciéndole la verdad.

-Ella es una humana simple, nunca la aceptare –gruño enojado.

Demetri era tan solo un niño y controlaba su poder como podía. Algunas veces se duplicaba y asustaba a la gente, comenzaban a mirarnos como "bichos raros" y eso a Aro lo ponía cada vez más frenético.

Heidi cada vez que venía a visitarnos lo trato como a un hijo propio, sin discriminarlo por lo que era, un "mutante" como nos llamaban los humanos sin poderes.

-Con Heidi vamos a viajar en el bote, iremos hasta EEUU –le dije a Aro contento, era lo mejor, donde vivíamos ya sospechaban de Demetri y no quería arriesgarme a que le hicieran daño.

-No lo harás.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si te vas y nos dejas, no vuelvas jamás –dijo de forma celosa.

-Vendrán con nosotros, todos juntos, nos iremos, Heidi ama a Demetri como a su propio hijo, lo sabes…

-Demetri es mi hermano, no su hijo. Y no iremos a ningún lado –exclamo decidido.

A la semana siguiente arme un bolso con las cosas de Demtri y me lo lleve. Era lo mejor. Aro iba a destruirlo o los mismos humanos le harían daño, era seguro, lo había sentido al tocarlos, ellos sabían lo que éramos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Heidi al verme con Demetri en brazos.

-Aro está loco, debemos irnos hoy mismo, corremos peligro aquí, saben lo que somos –explique desesperado.

Aro era capaz de cualquier cosa. Lo había visto en su cabeza, estaba desquiciado.

Soltamos el bote del puerto y escapamos hacia EEUU.

El viaje fue largo pero valió la pena. Al llegar Heidi me convenció de viajar hasta Forks para conocer mis orígenes.

Con miedo, pero decidido, la lleve a conocer Forks. Después de tantos años no sabía si mi padre aun vivía, pero estaba seguro de que no me reconocería jamás.

Demetri vivía preguntando por Aro. Decidimos mentirle, le dije que había muerto. Era lo mejor para él.

Al llegar a Forks nos hospedamos en un hotel a nombre de ella para que nadie me reconociera y esa misma noche Heidi me confesó que estaba embarazada.

Feliz y emocionado por la noticia fuimos a festejar a un restaurant donde solía comer con mi familia. Al llegar, un hombre me reconoció.

-¿Carlisle? –exclamo atónito -¡Eres igual a tu padre! ¡Dios santo!

Asentí avergonzado y estreche su mano.

Leí su mente, mi padre había muerto hacía ya cuatro años y sus propiedades estaban abandonadas.

-El pueblo te busco por años… Desapareciste de un día para el otro, niño –susurro el hombre.

-Si –respondí sin más palabras.

-La herencia de tu padre está abandonada. Deberías reclamarla –exclamo y me di cuenta, podía reclamarla y con ese dinero fundar un refugio para los "mutantes" como yo que no tenían donde vivir o estaban en peligro.

A la mañana siguiente inicie los papeles para reclamar la herencia que me pertenecía.

Al poco tiempo me entregaron todo, el dinero y las propiedades. Comencé a estudiar ciencias en la universidad de Forks, quería especializarme y estudiar el ADN humano/mutante, quería comprender como habían surgido los "mutantes". Quería ayudar, quería hacerles entender a los humanos "sin poderes" que éramos inofensivos, que solo poseíamos un don, nada más. Demostrarle a Aro que podía hacer las cosas de buena forma, sin necesidad de una guerra.

Nos hicimos una casa totalmente nueva en las afuera de Forks y vivimos allí felizmente como una familia. Nadie sospechaba de mi, ni Demetri, estaba controlando mejor sus poderes.

Al poco tiempo nació mi primer hijo, Edward Anthony.

Me esforcé durante tres años y termine la carrera antes de tiempo, estaba ansiosos por comenzar a hacer algo positivo, construí un laboratorio en casa y comencé a analizar mi ADN.

En ese tiempo Heidi volvió a quedar embarazada, esta vez de una niña.

Demetri ya era un niño grande, ayudaba a Heidi en todo y la cuidaba como a una madre. Trataba a Edward como a un hermano menor y controlaba su "poder" mejor que nunca.

En ese tiempo me di cuenta que Edward era como yo, podía leer la mente ajena, pero sin necesidad del tacto, un don impresionante.

La casa donde había vivido con mis padres había sido destruida. No deseaba tener recuerdos de una casa llena de odio. A mi madre la desenterré de ese lugar horrible y escalofriante, y con respeto, aunque ella nunca me amo realmente, la enterré debidamente en el cementerio local.

Cuando Heidi estaba de ocho meses y medio, una tarde el timbre sonó y sentí que algo no estaba bien.

Escuche el susurro de su voz hablando con otra persona en la planta baja, pude reconocerlo, era Aro, nos había encontrado.

-¡Aro! –exclame bajando las escaleras desesperado, tenía miedo que le hiciera daño a Heidi.

-Me abandonaste, te llevaste a Demetri… Y ¿formaste una familia a mis espaldas? –pregunto furioso con una daga en el cuello de Heidi.

-¡No lo hagas! –exclame desesperado.

-¿Mamá? –pregunto Demetri asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué le has hecho a Demetri? ¡Lo alejaste de mí! –gritó Aro furioso y una mujer de cabello rojizo ingreso por la puerta.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunté asustado.

-Mi esposa, Victoria –explico sin soltar la daga.

-Carlisle –susurro la mujer y me sentí mareado.

-Demetri ve a tu cuarto y protege a Edward –exclame mirándolo y él me hizo caso.

-Ya ni me reconoce –exclamo Aro furioso, más que nunca -¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que estabas muerto –admití.

Heidi lloraba y estaba llena de miedo.

-Déjala ir, ella no tiene la culpa, ha sido mi culpa –susurre desesperado.

Aro me miro fijamente y corto su cuello.

-¡Nooooooooooo! –grite y corrí hacia ella.

-No corras –susurro la mujer tomándome del brazo y me quede observándola como un tonto.

La mire fijamente y sentí una atracción innegable.

-Quédate conmigo –susurraron sus labios rojo carmesí.

-Eres perfecta –susurre como si estuviera enamorado.

Aro me tomo por detrás y susurro en mi oído…

-Me llevare lo que me pertenece Carlisle… Victoria se encargara de mantenerte ocupado.

Bese los labios de Victoria por unos minutos y me sentí en el paraíso.

No sé que era, pero esa mujer tenía algo que me atrapaba, era algo extraño, algo como mágico… era una "mutante".

Cuando deje de besarla observe a Aro de la mano con Demetri y el pequeño Edward en sus brazos.

-¡No! –grite volviendo a la realidad.

Demetri me observo con gran odio. Podía verlo en su rostro, le había mentido y estaba enojado.

-Carlisle te mintió y te alejo de mí. Es un egoísta, te quería por tus poderes… Ahora asesino a Heidi, tu querida madre adoptiva, ¿puedes verlo? –exclamo Aro mintiéndole a Demetri.

-¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Demetri! –grite corriendo hacia el e intente tomarlo del brazo.

-¡No! –grito el multiplicándose.

Estaba furioso.

-No te los lleves… ¡No lo hagas! Les doy los mejor, son mis hijos –exclame.

-Demetri no es tu hijo –exclamo Aro furioso y me empujo.

Cuando lo hizo vi sus pensamientos. Deseaba crear un ejército para el mal.

-No lo hagas –suplique.

-Ya que mate a tu esposa, creo que puedes quedarte con tu hijo de sangre, todavía siento algo de lastima por ti Carlisle… –susurro en mi oído y le ordeno a Demetri que me entregara el bebe.

-No te vayas Demetri, quédate conmigo –grite mientras se alejaban.

Tenía a Edward en brazos cuando me di cuenta que Heidi estaba muerta.

Corrí hacia ella y me note que la bebe había nacido. Cuando Aro la amenazo, Heidi del miedo entro en labor de parto.

Le dije a Edward que esperara sentado en un rincón, lo tape con una manta y le dije que me esperara, el pequeño estaba aterrado, tan solo tenía tres años y había visto a su madre muerta. Rápidamente el asintió y corrí con un par de paños para socorrer a la bebe recién nacida.

Tome a la bebe y le di respiración boca a boca suavemente, masajeando su corazón. Estaba muerta.

Volvió a la vida y comenzó a respirar. ¡Era un milagro! Parecía ser una niña completamente normal. Camine hacia donde estaba Edward y me senté allí con la beba en brazos, estaba destrozado, mi vida se había arruinado por culpa de Aro.


	3. El mal avanza

**Capitulo 2: El mal avanza**

 **Aro POV**

Tome a Demetri del brazo y lo lleve hasta el coche.

-¡Sube! – le ordene a Victoria.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto Demetri mirando al pequeño sentado en el asiento trasero.

-Mi hijo – respondí y le ordene que subiera de buena forma, no quería asustarlo.

Podía sentir los gritos de Carlisle, desesperado, llorando por su esposa muerta.

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Demetri.

-A casa –susurre y me subí al coche.

Conduje hasta el aeropuerto, al llegar note que Demetri estaba algo temeroso.

-¿Qué le sucedió a mi madre? –pregunto y eso me lleno de furia, ¿madre? ¡Qué asco! Le decía madre a esa humana simple y sin poderes.

-Ella murió Demetri, Carlisle le hizo daño… ¿comprendes?

-Si –susurro sollozando.

-Carlisle no es bueno, te alejo de mí… Mato a Heidi, está loco –mentí fríamente.

-¿Qué pasara con Edward? –pregunto.

-Tiene que quedarse en casa, no puede venir con nosotros –conteste y luego Victoria me rozo el hombro.

-¿Vamos? –pregunto mirándome.

-Si –respondí y tome a Demetri de la mano.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto el niño mirando al pequeño Cayo.

-Cayo, pero puedes decirle Caius –respondí mostrándole al pequeño niño que lo saludo con un abrazo.

-Espérame aquí, sacare los boletos –comento Victoria y me quede fuera del aeropuerto con los niños.

Conocí a Victoria luego de que Carlisle me abandonara. Estaba furioso, desesperado porque se había llevado a Demetri. Me había traicionado.

La primera vez que vi a Victoria sentí una atracción inigualable. Nunca sabré si fue por su poder de atracción o porque realmente la ame, no me importaba mucho, tampoco creía en el amor. Cuando me di cuenta que era mutante me sentí pleno para ligar con ella y le pedí compromiso.

Al poco tiempo se embarazo de Cayo. Mi niño mutante… Cada vez que tocaba a Cayo podía copiar su poder y podía distinguir los poderes de todos los mutantes que pasaran a mi lado. Como si leyera que poder poseía, era lo único que podía leer, pero era increíble.

Ahí fue cuando pensé "debo crear un ejército de mutantes", con el poder de mi hijo podría distinguir los poderes de cada mutante en el mundo y crear un ejército para eliminar a los humanos. Pero un ejército de cero, un ejército de niños, niños criados por mí, por Victoria, niños que solo conozcan el odio a la raza humana.

Al poco tiempo le conté la verdad a Victoria, lo que había sucedido con Carlisle y lo que deseaba.

Me comprendió y me alentó para que buscáramos a Demetri, tenía razón, él era mío, mi hermano, mi niño. Y debía recuperarlo.

.

.

.

Ahora que tengo a mi familia completa planeo regresar a Inglaterra para crear un "ejército del mal", no me importa los años que haga falta, los humanos van a morir en mis manos y me apoderare de todo algún día.

Tomamos el primer vuelvo a Inglaterra disponible, Victoria había seducido a más de un empleado en la aerolínea, no necesitábamos ningún papeleo.

Al llegar a nuestra casa decidí comenzar con el plan.

Instale a Demetri en una habitación en la vieja casa donde viví con Carlisle una vez, absorbí algo de su poder y ese mismo día robe un banco con mis propias duplicaciones. Necesitábamos dinero, para un gran plan se necesitan millones.

Ese mismo año compre una casa alejada de la civilización y nos instalamos como familia.

Victoria volvió a quedar embarazada. Pero esta vez el niño era un simple humano.

Luego del parto me sentí agobiado, era imposible, había tenido un niño "normal".

-No lo quiero –susurre despreciando al niño.

-No seas tan cruel Aro –exclamo Victoria tristemente.

Pasó un mes y ni siquiera podía mirar al niño, me daba asco. Lo odiaba.

Su nombre era Santiago.

Una noche, mientras Victoria y los niños dormían, tome a Santiago en brazos y lo asfixie con la almohada.

-Lo lamento tanto niño –susurre quitándole la vida.

A la mañana siguiente los gritos de Victoria me despertaron.

-¡Esta muerto! –grito con el niño en brazos.

-Lo lamento querida…

-Está muerto –volvió a gritar y me acerque para consolarla.

-Tendremos más niños –susurre.

Era mentira, no deseaba tener más hijos propios, no deseaba volver a repetir la historia de Santiago.

Iba a seguir mi plan, buscar niños mutantes y criarlos a mi forma. Era fácil, solo debía absorber algo del poder de Caius y luego asistir a un parque, un cine, un orfanato… Lugares donde se concentraban los niños y leer si eran o no mutantes.

Para no dejar embarazada a Victoria decidí hacerme una vasectomía*. Eso iba a impedir que la embarazara y tuviera otro error como Santiago.

Luego como había planeado, absorbí algo del poder de Caius y me dispuse a encontrar niños mutantes.

Llegue a un parque, donde me encontré con una mujer, humana, con sus dos bebes en brazos, gemelos y mutantes.

Ambos niños tenían poderes, podía verlo, eran extraordinarios. Terriblemente poderosos. Pensé rápidamente que podía entrenarlos y enseñarles cómo usar sus poderes para el mal.

-Míos –susurre y me acerque a la mujer –Hola –le dije amablemente.

-Hola –respondió ella calmando a la niña que lloraba.

Pude sentirlo, la niña era demasiado poderosa.

La mujer comenzó a tocar su frente, estaba como adolorida, como si la niña le diera migraña.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? –pregunte con malas intenciones.

-Sí, gracias, que amable, ¿podría ayudarme a llegar a mi coche? Es que no me siento muy bien, hice una parada aquí la cabeza me explota, pero vengo de hacer compras –explicó señalando sus tres bolsas del supermercado.

-Claro, la ayudo –susurre tomando sus bolsas.

La acompañe al coche, subí las bolsas y me quede mirando como ordenaba a los bebes en la parte trasera, rápidamente la tome del cuello y lo partí sin compasión alguna.

-Shhh shhh –susurre meciendo a la niña.

Deje a la mujer a un lado del estacionamiento, muerta y tome a ambos bebes en brazos.

Camine hasta mi coche, subí a los gemelos y me dirigí a casa sin remordimiento.

-Tengo una sorpresa –susurre mirando a Victoria.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella con tristeza, todavía no superaba la muerte de Santiago.

-Gemelos –exclame y le mostré a los niños.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?

-Son mutantes, los encontré… Son magníficos. La niña con su mente puede provocarte más dolor del que nunca hubieras imaginado.

-¿Y el niño? –pregunto Victoria cargándolo.

-Posee un humo paralizador realmente extraño –explique.

-Es parecido a Santiago ¿no crees? –preguntó ella.

-No –respondí recordando a ese niño espantoso.

-¿Aro? –preguntó Demetri mirándome mientras Victoria mecía al bebe.

-Oh ¡hola! –exclame abrazándolo.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Son parte de la familia, Jane y Alec –susurre.

-¿Jane y Alec? –pregunto Victoria.

-Les puse nombre en el camino –respondí.

-¡Cayo ven aquí! –exclamo Vitoria y le mostro a los gemelos.

Demetri estaba feliz, podía verlo en su rostro, le había dado una familia igual que Carlisle… Después de todo el señor Cullen no era tan especial como creía.

Yo también estaba feliz, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Mi plan sería perfecto. Con los años todos estos niños me admirarían, me tendrían respeto, y arriesgarían su vida por mí.

 _*Vasectomía: después de una vasectomía, los espermatozoides no pueden salir de los testículos. Un hombre que se haya realizado una vasectomía exitosa no puede embarazar a una mujer._


	4. Acepta lo que eres

**Capitulo 3: Acepta lo que eres**

 **Bella POV**

Nací en California, más específicamente en Downey. Mis padres tenían apenas dieciocho años cuando llegue a sus vidas.

Charlie Swan, mi padre estudiaba en la academia de policías de California, mientras mi madre, Renee, cuidaba exclusivamente de mí.

Cuando cumplí cinco años, a mi padre lo trasladaron a Phoenix, Arizona. Mi madre decidió acompañarlo por amor. Al poco tiempo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

La noche de mi cumpleaños número seis, estábamos cenando pavo como era de costumbre para mi cumpleaños, en familia, los tres solos y mis padres comenzaron a discutir.

No comprendí de que discutían, era pequeña y había cosas de adultos que no entendía, pero me sentí terriblemente mal, un nudo en mi pecho me estremeció, me sentía frustrada, ver a mis padres gritarse de esa forma me enfureció.

De repente la mesa comenzó a moverse.

-Charlie – exclamo mi madre asustada.

-¿Mamá? –pregunte acercándome a mi madre.

Los platos comenzaron a volar sobre la mesa y daban vueltas en círculos.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –grito mi madre tomándome de las manos y me llevo hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué es esto?! –grito mi padre asustado intentando bajar los platos con las manos.

-Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada, todo estará bien cariño –susurro mi madre y los gabinetes de la cocina comenzaban a rechinar.

-¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! –grito mi madre desesperada.

Los gabinetes se abrieron y las cosas salían disparadas por doquier.

Comencé a llorar, estaba asustada.

-¡Salgan ya! –grito mi padre y corrimos hacia la salida.

Al salir, mi madre me subió al coche, me puso el cinturón de seguridad y se coloco en el asiento del conductor.

-¡Ven a auto Charlie! –grito mi madre por la ventanilla.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¡Debemos irnos! Esta casa esta embrujada –exclamo ella desesperada.

Mi padre subió al coche e intento tranquilizarla. Ella comenzó a gritar y volvieron a discutir con un tono de voz más alto y violento que antes.

Comencé a sentir un temblor.

-¿Mamá? –pregunte sosteniéndome del asiento.

La casa se desprendió totalmente del suelo, estaba flotando en el aire.

-¡Maldición! –grito mi madre y arranco el vehículo.

Mi padre quedo paralizado, no podía decir nada mas, solo se quedo en blanco, allí, sentado sin palabras.

Llegamos a un motel, esa noche dormí inquieta, me sentía distinta.

Al día siguiente organizaron la mudanza, mi madre insistía con que la casa estaba "embrujada".

Mi padre para no seguir peleando y con miedo de volver a entrar a la casa que "volaba por los aires" decidió alquilar otra vivienda dentro de Phoenix. No quería perder el trabajo que nos daba de comer.

Cuando llegamos a la nueva casa, mis padres estaban algo distanciados. Podía notarlo.

Cumplí siete años. Mis padres ni siquiera se besaban.

-¿Ya no se aman? –le pregunte a mi padre una tarde jugando vóley en el patio trasero.

-Si cariño, nos amamos –exclamo él muy seguro de su respuesta.

Camine hacia mi habitación y me encerré furiosa, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

¿Si se amaban porque no se daban un beso, un abrazo? ¿Por qué ya no sonreían?

Llore a gritos, estaba furiosa, un niño en la escuela me había dicho que mis padres se divorciarían y que mi padre se iría muy lejos como todos los padres divorciados.

Un ruido llamo mi atención, me levante de la cama y note que los libros de mi biblioteca flotaban por el aire.

-¡Papá! –grite asustada.

-Otra vez no –susurro él sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta su habitación.

-Quédate aquí –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí y me quede quieta, sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

La cama comenzó a moverse.

-¿Papá? –susurre con miedo.

De repente levanto vuelo y comenzó a flotar en la habitación, giraba de un lado a otro.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –grite agarrándome de las sabanas.

-¡Isabella! –gritó mi madre abriendo la puerta y se desmayo.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –grite y la cama volvió a su lugar, me baje aterrorizada y corrí hacia mi padre.

Otra vez nos mudamos. Como decía mi padre "la tercera es la vencida".

Mi madre creía que un fantasma nos seguía de casa en casa, por lo que le pidió a sacerdote que limpiara las energías de la casa nueva apenas nos mudamos.

Hasta que cumplí diez años, nada extraño volvió a sucedernos.

Una tarde en la escuela, una compañera me jugo una broma pesada. Decidió cortarme el cabello con unas tijeras.

Enfadada la empuje, rápidamente los objetos a mí alrededor levantaron vuelo y comenzaron a dar vueltas en el aire.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –grito la niña desesperada.

Me quede paralizada. ¿Acaso era yo la que provocaba todo esto?

Asustada me tape los ojos y comencé a susurrar.

-Ya basta, ya basta, ya basta…

Cuando decidí abrir mis ojos los objetos habían caído al suelo, la niña me miraba asustadísima y la profesora parecía petrificada.

-Isa…. Isabella… Ven conmigo –exclamo la profesora tendiéndome una mano.

Asentí y camine hacia ella.

Espere en la sala de dirección unas dos horas sola, sentada sin saber que hacer o pensar.

-¡Hija! –exclamo mi madre abriendo la puerta.

-¡Mamá! –respondí abrazándola con fuerza.

-Vamos a casa –susurro ella algo seria.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte intrigada, no comprendía que sucedía.

-Tenemos que irnos –replico mi madre caminando rápido hacia la salida tomándome fuertemente de la mano.

Al llegar a casa vi a mi madre empacar las cosas en valijas con gran desesperación.

-Ven ahora mismo –exclamo mi madre al teléfono –Me han dicho que es una mutante, que está enferma, le harán daño si se la llevan –grito sollozando.

-¿Mamá? –pregunte asomándome por el marco de la puerta.

-Guarda tus cosas aquí –exclamo ella dándome un bolso.

Asentí y me dispuse a guardar cosas como mi madre había ordenado.

A la media hora mi padre llego agitado y todo transpirado.

-Ellos no saben nada, ella no es un mutante –exclamo mi padre -¡Deja los bolsos! –grito luego.

-Van a llamar a las autoridades en la escuela, le harán exámenes, experimentaran con ella… ¡Debemos irnos!

-La cambiaremos de escuela, no dejaremos esta casa Renee… Y nuestra hija no es una mutante –grito furioso.

Camine hasta el ordenador de mi madre y escribí en Google "Mutante".

Las imágenes espantosas de deformidades que aparecieron me asustaron. Luego leí un blog que decía que no era normal, que era una abominación, que no debía existir.

-¿Qué miras? –pregunto mi padre mirándome.

-Nada –susurre nerviosa y él dudoso se acerco a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Eso no es verdad Isabella, tú no eres mutante –exclamo él tomándome del rostro –No eres mutante, no lo eres.

-Le harán daño –susurro mi madre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Nadie va a tocarla Renee, ella es perfectamente normal –insistió Charlie.

Estaba asustada, tenía miedo ¿y que si era un mutante? ¿Qué iban a hacerme si lo descubrían?

Esa noche no pude dormir, repasaba una y otra vez la escena en la escuela con los objetos girando a mí alrededor.

Me cambie de escuela, mi madre comenzó a sentirse perseguida, con miedo, miedo a que alguien me tildara de "mutante". Cada vez que salíamos a la calle me sostenía con tanta fuerza que me dejaba el brazo marcado.

Volvía tener episodios similares. Cuando me enojaba o estaba muy nerviosa las cosas comenzaban a moverse a mí alrededor. Aun así, mi padre no aceptaba que fuera una "mutante", decía que era una niña "normal".

Al poco tiempo de cumplir los catorce, una noche escape de casa para verme con un muchacho, su nombre era Mike.

Lo había conocido en la escuela, era dos años mayor que yo, pero eso no me importaba, estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Quedamos en encontrarnos en la puerta del "Phoenix Art Museum".

Tome un autobús y me baje a dos calles. Camine hasta el museo y lo vi, estaba esperándome en la puerta con su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, sus tenis viejos, sus jeans desgastados y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola –susurre acercándome avergonzada.

Tenía tan solo catorce, era una pre-adolescente y Mike mi primer amor.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? –pregunto y caminamos de la mano.

Dimos la vuelta manzana unas tres veces hasta que Mike decidió invitarme a su casa, a un par de calles del museo.

Acepte ansiosa, como toda adolescente enamorada y ciega.

Cuando llegue me ofreció algo para beber, le pedí jugo y luego nos sentamos en el sofá de su sala de estar.

-¿No hay nadie? –pregunte.

-No, estamos solos –susurro con ojos picaros.

Poso su mano en mi rodilla suavemente y luego me tomo del cuello acercándome a su rostro. Íbamos a besarnos.

Me deje llevar y lo bese. Mi primer beso.

Cuando terminamos Mike comenzó a frotar mis piernas, de un modo incomodo.

Me ruborice rápidamente cuando Mike se puso sobre mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Eres hermosa Isabella –susurro en mi oído.

-Tengo calor –dije sintiéndome ahogada con su cuerpo encima del mío.

-Quítate la ropa –jadeo de forma pervertida.

-No –susurre incomoda e intente empujarlo levemente.

-Yo se que lo deseas Isabella –exclamo luego y le dije que no.

Lo empuje nuevamente, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡No quiero Mike! – grite.

-Eres una niñita –exclamo mirándome con furia.

Su rostro daba miedo, nunca lo había visto así.

-Quiero irme –dije y me levante del sofá.

-Te quedas –grito sentándome.

-No quiero –volví a decir con énfasis.

Se puso nuevamente sobre mí e intento tocarme bajo la blusa.

-Te he dicho que no ¡Mike! –grite y me di cuenta que las cosas alrededor comenzaban a flotar.

-Creí que me amabas pequeña Bella –exclamo él sosteniendo mis brazos con fuerza.

-Déjame ir –grite y las cosas comenzaron a moverse violentamente.

-¿Qué mierda es esto!? –grito él asustado cuando un jarrón le paso rozando la cabeza.

-Déjame ir –volví a gritar y Mike salió despedido contra la pared.

Me asuste, las cosas giraban a mi alrededor sin parar, estaba descontrolada.

-Basta… Basta –susurre en mi mente calmándome.

Lo objetos disminuían su velocidad y comenzaban a caer al suelo.

Corrí hacia la puerta, gire la perilla y escape sin rumbo.

De repente me di cuenta, estaba sentada en un estacionamiento sola y en completo shock.

Camine hasta un teléfono público, pedí llamar por "pago invertido" y me comunique con mi madre. Le dije lo que había sucedido y donde me encontraba y rápidamente vino por mí.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre estaba despierto esperándonos.

-¿Dónde estaban? –pregunto furioso.

-Isabella volvió a hacerlo, te lo he dicho miles de veces. No es normal –exclamo mi madre y el rostro de mi padre se desfiguro.

-¡Ya basta! Ella es normal –exclamo y se fue a la habitación.

-No escuchas lo que digo…. Ella lo hizo otra vez –explico Renee corriendo detrás de él.

Era verdad, no era normal, había algo en mi, algo malo. Era una mutante. Y la sociedad me temía, éramos una aberración para ellos.

Esa semana decidí no ir a clases, me daba miedo confrontar a Mike en la escuela. Mi madre decidió cambiarme otra vez, se daba cuenta que no pensaba volver ahí jamás.

-¿Por qué te enojaste con él? ¿Qué te hizo? –pregunto mi madre mientras manejaba.

-Nada –respondí avergonzada.

-¿Te toco?

-Ya basta –susurre incomoda.

-No te pongas nerviosa –dijo ella mirándome de reojo.

Respire profundo y me tranquilice.

El teléfono de mi madre sonó. Intento tomarlo, pero se le cayó.

-Yo te lo busco –dije viéndola manotear el suelo.

Lo tome, atendí y escuche la voz de mi padre.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien? –pregunto y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, mi madre me echo un vistazo.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto ella y vi como un camión se nos venía encima.

-¡Mamá! –grite y todo se paralizo, fue como si lo hubiera vivido en cámara lenta, recuerdo cada detalle.

Estire mi brazo frente a mi cuerpo en señal de defensa, el auto comenzó a tambalearse, comenzaba a flotar. Los nervios me poseían, pensaba que íbamos a morir.

El camión se acercaba cada vez más, milímetro por milímetro, hasta que nos embistió, mi cuerpo emano una energía extraña, pude verla, como un campo de protección que solo me protegió a mí, mi madre quedo expuesta. Murió rápidamente.

Grite desconsoladamente e intente salir del coche hecho trizas.

Me quede parada en medio de la calle observando cómo se prendía fuego los restos del coche, parte del camión y el cuerpo de mi madre.

-¿Por qué?! –grite furiosa y todos los autos de la calle comenzaron a flotar en el aire.

La gente que se acercaba para ayudar en el accidente comenzaba a asustarse. Me miraban aterrados.

-¡Mamá! –grite arrodillándome con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Llego la policía y un equipo de bomberos a los dos minutos, fue instantáneo, la gente comenzaba alejarse de mí.

-Baja los autos lentamente –susurro un oficial de policía apuntándome con un arma.

Sabían lo que era, sabían que era un mutante.

-Debo calmarme, debo calmarme –susurraba para tranquilizarme, pero era imposible, mi madre había muerto.

-¡Baja los autos! –volvió a decirme el oficial, pero esta vez con un tono mas autoritario.

-No puedo –solloce desesperada -¡No puedo!

-Bájalos o tendré que dispararte –grito y me asuste.

-¡No! Ayúdame por favor –suplique y comencé a caminar hacia él.

-Quédate quieta –grito y saco el seguro de su arma.

-Por favor, no lo haga –exclamé y puse una mano delante de mi pecho con la palma hacia fuera.

Los autos comenzaban a girar más y más rápido, estaba cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Cómo no estarlo si mi madre acababa de morir y un policía estaba apuntándome con una pistola?

El hombre disparo su arma apuntándome al pecho.

-¡No! –grite y las armas de los oficiales se elevaron.

Cuando la bala llego a estar a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo, a punto de penetrarme, ese campo que se había creado en el coche, volvió a hacerlo y freno la bala haciéndola caer al suelo.

Me quede paralizada, la gente gritaba a mí alrededor y los policías comenzaban a sacar nuevas armas para dispararme.

Intente correr, pero no había salida, me tenían rodeada.

-¡Isabella! –grito mi padre a lo lejos.

Las noticias estaban transmitiendo todo lo que sucedía, estaba en la televisión, el mundo entero sabía lo que era.

-¡Es mi hija! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Soy policía! ¡Tengo derecho a acercarme! –gritaba desesperado intentando acercarse a mí mostrando su placa.

Levante mis manos y me tire al suelo, deje que me detuvieran. No quería que mi padre me viera morir.

Cuando se acerco el oficial me electrocuto con una picana.

El dolor me invadió y fue espantoso, pero por suerte rápidamente me desmaye y deje de sentir.

Desperté algo mareada en el hospital, estaba atada a una camilla.

-Tranquila Isabella, te sacare de aquí –exclamo un hombre de cabello rubio mirándome con ternura.

.

.

.

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _A mis lectores quiero pedirle disculpas por la tardanza. Tuve problemas personales. Una gran pérdida._

 _Este fiction se actualizara una vez por semana. Si es posible lo actualizare más seguido._

 _Saludos. AdmiRo_


	5. Las tres hermanas

**Capitulo 4: Las tres hermanas**

 **Kate POV**

Nací y crecí en Rusia, más específicamente en Oimiakón. Soy la mayor de tres hermanas, mi padre nos crio con esfuerzo cuando mi madre murió de cáncer a penas cumplí diez años.

Sufrimos inviernos terribles con una pobreza extrema. Mi padre trabajaba sin parar, pero el dinero no nos alcanzaba para vivir dignamente.

Nunca me había dado cuenta que era una "niña anormal" hasta la noche negra, como solía decirle Irina, mi hermana menor, a esa noche terrible donde el gobierno nos arrebato de los brazos de nuestro padre para experimentar con nosotras.

Me daba cuenta que tenía un don, pero no sabía que los demás humanos no lo poseían.

Me llenaron de agujas, me quitaron litros y litros de sangre durante días para analizarme, me encerraron contra mi voluntad y me medicaron con calmantes para tenerme tranquila.

Mi padre siempre nos había ocultado de la sociedad, y creo que era porque sabía lo que nos harían si nos descubrían.

Tres años estuve encerrada en una base militar junto a Tanya, mi otra hermana. Cuando descubrieron que Irina tenía el poder de la sanación la enviaron a la guerra para sanar a los soldados, arriesgando su vida, ella no podía auto-sanarse.

Tanya tenía el poder de congelar las cosas, para mantenerla relajada le prendían calefactores alrededor de la habitación donde la tenían encerrada. La utilizaban para experimentos, su poder no les servía de mucho en un lugar repleto de nieve.

En cuanto a mí, siempre me mantenían atada y me conectaban a una fuente de energía, como si fuera un generador. Para cuando el día acababa estaba agotada, ya no tenía ni poder ni fuerzas. Me explotaban como si fuera una maquina.

Cuando cumplí dieciocho, una tarde, hubo una explosión en la base militar y cayó una de las paredes que me mantenían encerrada.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas a la salida y me di cuenta que la base era un campo de batalla, era un invasión, Ucrania había logrado invadir Rusia después de tantos años en guerra.

-¡Tanya! – grite desesperada corriendo por los pasillos de la base que ardían en llamas.

Note que en una zona de los pabellones hacia más calor de lo común.

-¿Tanya donde estas? –exclame nerviosa y escuche su voz gritando mi nombre.

-¡Kate!... ¡Kate!

Me acerque a la puerta que nos separaba, el calor que emanaba era terrible y no me dejaba ni respirar.

-Tirare la puerta abajo –grite para que se alejara.

Lance un rayo de energía a la puerta y voló en pedazos.

Tanya estaba acurrucada en un rincón sin fuerzas y su piel estaba toda arrugada por el calor.

-Te ves horrible –exclame petrificada, hacia tres años que no le veía el rostro y estaba hecha un desastre.

-Sácame de aquí –susurro débilmente y la tome en brazos.

Camine hasta una puerta que parecía llevarme a la salida, la empuje y me encontré con unos veinte militares apuntándome con sus grandes armas.

-¡Al suelo! –gritaron.

Me enfurecí, solté a Tanya y los electrocute lanzándoles rayos con mis manos, hasta matarlos.

-Kate… Vámonos… Tranquilízate –exclamo Tanya al verme tan desviada.

La tome nuevamente en brazos y la subí a un camión militar reforzado que se encontraba detrás de los militares ahora muertos.

No había llaves, pero no las necesitaba, cargue mis manos, toque el coche y se prendió rápidamente sin más vueltas.

Escuche unos disparos detrás del camión, intentaban frenarnos.

-¡Joder, acelera! –grito Tanya recuperándose.

Acelere, cruce la cerca y en el camino arrolle un par de hombres que intentaban dispararnos mientras peleaban contra los invasores.

Conduje hasta que el camión se quedo sin gasolina, habíamos logrado escapar de la base y de la invasión, pero estábamos en medio de la nada y sin recursos para sobrevivir.

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Tanya mirándome con miedo.

-No lo sé… –respondí con sinceridad.

De repente una luz me encandilo, era una gran nave, nos habían encontrado.

Tanya comenzó a cubrirnos formando una habitación de hielo grueso y resistente, para evitar que nos agarraran con facilidad.

A los pocos segundos note que un hombre y una mujer bajaban de la nave, pero no podía verles el rostro, el hielo deformaba sus facciones.

-¿Quiénes son?! –grito Tanya furiosa.

-Venimos a ayudarlas –dijo la voz de un hombre.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunte.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen –respondió y nuestra vida cambio para siempre.


	6. Agua y fuego

**Capitulo 5: Agua y fuego**

 **Rose POV**

Fue una noche oscura cubierta de una neblina espesa. Jasper estaba llorando, mi padre había muerto, los soldados lo habían asesinado.

-¡No! –grite cuando nos apuntaron con sus grandes armas –No hagan esto –susurre luego cuando me tomaron del brazo con violencia.

-¡Suéltenla! –exclamo Jasper y perdió el control.

Una gran llamarada de fuego salió de su cuerpo atacando a los soldados.

Sentí el fuego rozándome el cuerpo y me desespere, Jasper no sabía lo que hacía y estaba lastimándome… Comencé a emanar agua de mis manos y apagué el fuego de Jasper, mi hermano gemelo, hasta llenar la habitación de agua, me llegaba al cuello, era desesperante, no podía controlarme, no sabía hacerlo, cuando me enojaba mi mente perdía el control.

Los soldados estaban frenéticos y asustados, nosotros también y no deseábamos ir voluntariamente con ellos. Querían usarnos como armas, nuestro padre siempre lo decía y por eso nos manteníamos alejados de la comunidad.

A mi madre la habían asesinado por ser como nosotros, el gobierno se había encargado de eliminar a una "mutante" peligrosa, como la llamaron, por tener el poder de manipular el fuego tal como lo hacía Jasper.

Nadé hasta la salida tomando a Jasper de la mano y rompí una ventana por donde salió toda el agua y pudimos escapar.

A mis espaldas pude sentir unos disparos, grite desesperada, ya no querían capturarnos, querían matarnos.

-¡Corre! –grito Jasper y se freno para atacar a los soldados.

-¡Jasper! –grite al ver como incendiaba el campo de maíz para impedir que los soldados nos siguieran.

-¡Tu corre! –grito nuevamente y seguí corriendo entre las plantaciones, intentando escapar, tan solo tenía catorce años, era una niña.

Corrí y corrí hasta que me detuve a mirar atrás, Jasper no estaba.

-¡Jasper! ¿Jasper? –pregunte a los gritos.

-Búsquenla y mátenla –escuche la voz de un soldado rodeando el campo.

-Maldición –susurre y me di cuenta que mi cuerpo comenzaba a emanar agua por doquier.

Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo.

Me concentre y comencé a correr sin sentido alguno, me adentre en el bosque y corrí hacia una cabaña. Al llegar toque la puerta a los golpes y comencé a pedir ayuda.

-¡Por favor ayúdenme! –grite.

-Vete –susurro una voz femenina.

-Por favor, ayúdeme… Quieren matarme –explique.

-No puedo ayudarte, si lo hago me castigara el gobierno –explico la mujer, sabía lo que era, sabía que era una mutante.

De repente sentí una mano rozándome el cuello.

-Ahhhhh –grite y voltee con miedo.

-Tranquila, soy yo, vámonos –exclamo Jasper y respire aliviada.

Nos tomamos de la mano y seguimos corriendo, esta vez hacia la carretera, quizás alguien se arriesgaba a ayudarnos.

-¡Ayuda! –gritamos cuando paso un coche que al vernos acelero.

-¡Por favor! –grite desesperada.

Rápidamente sentí las voces de los soldados acercándose.

-Te quiero –susurre mirando a mi hermano pensando que iba a morir.

-Y yo a ti –exclamo él y nos abrazamos.

Una ráfaga de viento llamo mi atención, mire al cielo y una gran nave estaba bajando a pocos centímetros de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Qué es eso?! –grite corriendo en sentido contrario.

-Son ellos, van a capturarnos…

-¡Corre! –le grite a Jasper corriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Voltee para mirar hacia atrás y note que un hombre bajaba de la nave con paciencia.

-No corran –grito y me detuve.

-¡Rose corre, es una trampa! –exclamo Jasper mirándome atónito.

-Venimos a ayudarlos –susurro el hombre de cabello rubio.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo Jasper tomándome de la mano.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y tengo una escuela donde enseño a niños como ustedes a controlar sus poderes, el gobierno no podrá tocarlos, lo juro –comento el hombre y le creí.

-Jasper –susurre.

-Ni lo pienses –exclamo él.

Los soldados se aproximaban y nos apuntaban con sus armas.

-Edward, Emmett –susurro el tal Carlisle y dos niños de nuestra edad salieron de la nave.

-Quédense quietos –exclamo un soldado –Apaguen la nave, están arrestados –grito luego acercándose.

Mire a los dos jovencitos y en menos de un segundo el llamado Edward estaba a mi lado.

-¡Joder! –grito Jasper paralizado, eran mutantes como nosotros.

Nos tomo de la mano a ambos y aparecimos dentro de la nave. Sentía nauseas, mi estomago estaba revuelto, la velocidad con la que llegamos fue irracional.

Me asome por una pequeña ventana y vi a Emmett, el niño robusto y de cabello negro, como golpeo con su puño el suelo de la carretera y creó un sismo, reduciendo a los soldados.

Todos cayeron al suelo y soltaron sus armas.

-Ahora Edward –exclamo Carlisle y el jovencito salió disparado.

Tomo a Emmett del brazo e ingresaron a la nave.

-Siéntate –susurro amablemente Emmett señalándome un asiento.

Me senté y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, avergonzada me sonroje.

-Todo estará bien –prometió Carlisle despegando.

Los soldados comenzaban a dispararnos, pero las balas no ingresaban, estaba blindado.

Observe a mi hermano, estaba aterrado, no confiaba en nadie.

-Estaremos bien –susurre mirándolo y asintió confiando en mí.


	7. Clan Vulturi

**Capitulo 6: Clan Vulturi**

 **Aro POV**

Fue difícil pero lo logré. Tenía un clan perfecto.

La ultima en reclutar fue Zafrina, una niña arrebatada de su familia por el gobierno. Los rumores corrían rápidamente, venia del Amazonas y tenia poderes mutantes extraordinarios.

-Debemos tenerla –dije soltando el periódico y observe a Victoria.

-¿Dónde la tienen? –pregunto ella.

-Estados Unidos –susurre sonriendo.

-Laurent tu quédate con Demetri, Alec y Caius –señale mirando a mi nueva mano derecha, un mutante francés con una gran ira de venganza hacia los humanos sin poderes.

Había conocido a Laurent en un bar Irlandés, rápidamente nos reconocimos como hermanos y nos entregamos total confianza.

Laurent controlaba la mente como nadie, era extraordinario y lo necesitaba en mi Clan, era perfecto. La pieza de confianza que me faltaba, el reemplazo de Carlisle.

-¿Llevaremos a Jane? –pregunto mi esposa.

-Quizás la necesitemos –asegure tomando a la niña de la mano.

Victoria empaco un par de armas y nos tomamos un avión privado, conseguido gracias a sus preciados dones de seducción, hacia los Estados Unidos.

Al llegar averiguamos quien era el tal Amun, que había capturado a la niña del Amazonas, y le hicimos una visita a su hogar.

-Por favor dejen a mi esposa en paz… se los suplico –exclamo el hombre pidiéndonos piedad.

-¿Dónde tienen a la niña? –volví a preguntar por enésima vez.

-Ya le dije, la tienen encerrada en una cueva militar subterránea en Texas –susurro jadeando.

-Texas es un lugar enorme señor Amun –susurre –Jane, mátala –exclame luego mirando a la niña que torturaba con su mente a Kebi, la esposa de Amun.

-Por favor ¡no! ¡No lo haga! –grito el hombre y Jane me observo esperando la última señal.

-La ubicación exacta señor Amun –dije tomándolo del rostro.

-Déjame hacerlo Aro –exclamo Victoria.

-Prefiero la tortura –admití.

Victoria me empujo y "embrujo" al hombre enredándolo a tal punto que parecía perdido.

-No sabe nada mas Aro, dice la verdad –susurro ella luego de quitarle información.

-Mátalos Jane –ordene luego y la niña se encargo de hacer el trabajo final.

Victoria camino detrás de mí y luego me tomo del brazo estirándome hacia ella.

-Debemos ir a Texas, alguien tiene que saber donde esta ese lugar.

-Si–susurre y recibí un beso tierno de Victoria.

Realmente odiaba que ella me besara, odiaba sentir ese cariño estúpido y amoroso.

-Jane… ¡Vámonos! –grite luego de ver al matrimonio muerto.

Los tres nos dirigimos a Texas en tren con intenciones de tomar a Zafrina. Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a un gran casino, seguramente alguien debía saber algo, había más de medio millón de personas ahí dentro.

-Ve con él –susurre señalándole a Victoria un hombre con chaleco militar.

Victoria lo sedujo y le saco la información que necesitábamos. Ahora sabíamos donde se encontraba Zafrina.

Robamos una camioneta y nos dirigimos a la base militar subterránea.

Al llegar note que una gran nave estaba sobre la base.

-¿Qué mierda es eso? –grite atónito.

Victoria camino hacia él, pero rápidamente reculo.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! –grito ella corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Mierda! –exclame y tome a Jane para alejarnos –Vino por la niña –susurre luego.

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Victoria respirando agitada.

Toque a Jane y absorbí algo de su poder, no lo absorbí completamente porque no quería dejarla débil, la necesitaba muy activa y poderosa.

-Vamos –grite corriendo hacia la nave.

Me asome y vi a tres niños varones peleando con un par de militares mientras Carlisle se llevaba a Zafrina.

Zafina no era una niña, era un adolescente, los periódicos mentían, no era un niña pequeña, ¿hacia cuanto la tenían aquí encerrada? ¿Acaso había crecido en la base militar?

-¡Carlisle! –grite y ataque su mente.

-Ahhhhhh –grito él lanzándose al suelo del dolor.

-¡Papá! –grito un niño corriendo hacia él.

-Jane –grite mientras tomaba a Zafrina en brazos, que se encontraba algo débil, se notaba que la tenían completamente sedada los malditos humanos.

Mientras Jane se encargaba del hijo de Carlisle, Victoria decidió tomar un arma para dispararles a los militares que deseaban detenerme.

-¡Corre! –grito ella y subí a Zafrina al coche.

Con furia tome un par de granadas y se las lance a los militares.

-¡Toma a Jane! –ordene desde el coche y lo puse en marcha.

-¡Vamos! –grito Victoria y tomo a Jane del brazo.

Carlisle estaba desmayado en el suelo, y su hijo debilitado, mientras los otros dos niños los ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

-Adiós Carlisle –exclame por la ventanilla y acelere.

Llegamos a la frontera y Victoria manipulo a un oficial para que nos dejaran salir sin problemas. Cruzamos a México y desde ahí nos fuimos en avión de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Al llegar tuvimos que enseñarle de cero a Zafrina a hablar nuestro idioma, entendía muy poco de lo que decíamos, algunas palabras le eran familiares, "comida", "castigo", "agua", "silencio", "experimento". La trataban como a un animal y experimentaban con ella.

Lo único que pudo decirme en mi idioma fue "siete años". Y comprendí, hacía siete años que la tenían encerrada, siete años de tortura para una niña indefensa.

Zafrina tenía el magnífico poder de manipular los sueños y hacer que las personas vean lo que ella deseara.

Al tiempo comenzó a entendernos y a confiar en nosotros. Me trataba como a un héroe, le había salvado la vida, y podía ver que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Laurent, un detalle muy conveniente, Zafrina nunca escaparía de mí, ni de su preciado Laurent Da Revin.

El Clan que había creado era perfecto. Si encontraba nuevos talentos seria más poderoso aun. Iba a destrozar a Carlisle por lo que me había hecho sufrir y a los humanos sin poderes por despreciarnos, el mundo iba a ser mío. Estaba seguro.


	8. Poder sin límites

**Capitulo 7: Poder sin límites**

 **Bella POV**

Conocí a Carlisle Cullen luego de la muerte de mi madre. Me ayudo a escapar del hospital donde me tenían prisionera y sedada por ser una "mutante". Le explico a mi padre que podía ayudarme a controlar mis poderes y que me escondería del gobierno, pero él no quiso dejarme ir. Insistió en que él podía cuidarme y protegerme de la sociedad que me perseguía por lo que realmente era.

Carlisle acepto su decisión, pero antes me entrego una tarjeta con su número de teléfono.

-Por si cambian de opinión –susurro él guiñándome un ojo.

Lo vi partir, realmente quería ir con él, sabía que mi padre no podía protegerme, y que yo no podía protegerlo a él, no podía controlarme.

Estaba destruida, mi madre había muerto, mi vida había acabado y el gobierno me buscaba.

Nos mudamos a una cabaña alejada en Sierra Vista, ubicada en el condado de Cochise en el estado estadounidense de Arizona.

Un par de amigos del trabajo de mi padre nos ayudaron a escapar, nos tenían lastima.

Cada vez que recordaba el accidente me descontrolaba, una noche, ya con diecisiete años, discutí con mi padre porque deseaba ir con el Doctor Cullen para que me enseñara a controlarme.

-Conmigo estas bien –susurro él.

-Lo mismo le decías a mamá –exclame furiosa y las cosas comenzaron a moverse.

-Tú puedes calmarte… Confío en ti –exclamo él tomándome de las manos.

-No puedo, no puedo –grite intentando relajarme, pero era imposible, me sentía muy presionada, todo el tiempo escondida, sin contacto con otros seres humanos, alejada de la sociedad para no ser capturada por el gobierno.

-Debes relajarte –exclamo luego y un cuchillo se le clavo en el pecho.

-Oh por dios –jadee paralizada -¿Papá? –pregunte luego dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Estoy bien –susurro y perdió la conciencia.

Desesperada tome el teléfono y llame a la emergencia.

Sostuve la mano de mi padre hasta que llegaron.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto el médico que lo atendió rápidamente.

-Alguien quiso robarnos –mentí asustada.

-La policía viene en camino no te preocupes. Cuando recibimos este tipo de llamados siempre vienen a dar un vistazo, no te preocupes. Y con respecto a tu padre sanara pronto, la cuchilla no le ha perforado ningún órgano –explico él.

Respire aliviada, me aleje unos centímetros, tome una hoja de papel y le escribí una nota a mi padre.

"Debo irme, Carlisle me ayudara a controlar estos poderes, no puedo más, te he lastimado… lo lamento papá. Te amo. Bella"

Tome un bolso y guarde lo primordial mientras los médicos subían a mi padre a una ambulancia.

-¿Viene con nosotros o esperara a la policía? –pregunto el médico asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Esperare –exclame y tome las llaves del coche de mi padre una vez que el hombre se fue.

Me subí y acelere como nunca antes, la policía no debía verme. Nadie sabía de mi existencia, debía llamar a Carlisle y escapar de Arizona.

Cuando llegue a una gasolinera me dirigí al teléfono público y marque el número que me habia dejado el señor Cullen hacia un par de años atrás.

-Doctor Carlisle Cullen ¿Quién habla? –se escucho una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Soy Isabella Swan señor Cullen ¿me recuerda? –pregunte nerviosa.

-Isabella Swan, la niña del hospital ¿cierto? –pregunto él.

-Sí señor, estoy en problemas, casi asesino a mi padre… No puedo controlarme, necesito su ayuda –susurre sollozando.

-Tranquila niña, dime donde estas, enviare a mi esposa Esme a buscarte –explico luego.

Luego de explicarle donde me encontraba me recomendó que buscara un lugar seguro para pasar la noche hasta que su esposa llegara por mí.

-Llámame cuando encuentres refugio –dijo el hombre.

-Si señor –respondí y colgué.

Cuando encontré un Motel viejo y olvidado en medio de la ruta, llame a Carlisle y le di mi ubicación exacta, esa noche no pude ni pegar un ojo, temía que vinieran por mí.

A penas amaneció el ruido de un gran avión llamo mi atención, como si estuviera aterrizando allí mismo en la carretera.

Salí preocupada de la habitación para dar un vistazo y quede paralizada, una nave estaba estacionándose justo al lado de mi coche.

-¿Isabella? –pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, bajando.

-Si –respondí algo temerosa.

-Mi nombre es Esme, soy la esposa de Carlisle, ven conmigo –susurro estirando su mano amablemente.

Tome mi bolso e ingrese a la nave con ella.

-Hola –susurro una voz masculina.

-Oh, hola… –dije sorprendida al ver a un jovencito de aspecto rebelde sentado en uno de los asientos.

-Mi nombre es Edward –exclamo.

-Isabella –respondí sentándome a su lado.

-Qué extraño, no puedo leer tu mente –susurro luego atónito.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunte intrigada.

-Edward lee los pensamientos –explico Esme.

-Oh, eso es algo…

-¿Extraño? –pregunto él.

-No, iba a decir… ¡Emocionante!

-Créeme, es horrible saber lo que piensan todos a tu alrededor, sobre todo saber lo que piensa tu novia las veinticuatro horas del día –exclamo riendo.

-Me imagino –respondí sintiendo lastima por él.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? –pregunto Esme luego abrochándome el cinturón.

-¿Mi padre?

-Mi hermana tuvo una visión, vio a tu padre apuñalado –explico Edward.

-Pues creo que bien, no he podido hablarle, tenía que escapar de la policía… ¿Acaso tu hermana tiene visiones sobre mi?

-Sobre demasiadas personas, demasiadas para mi gusto –exclamo luego –Ve cosas que no desearías ver nunca en tu vida, cosas terribles, cosas que le hacen a otros mutantes. Es espantoso… Su don es el peor de todos.

-¿Así fue como me encontraron la primera vez? –consulte intrigada –¿Por tu hermana?

-Así es… Mi padre comenzó a buscar a los niños de las visiones de mi hermana antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Algunos murieron antes de que pudiéramos llegar a ellos.

-¡Que horrible! –exclame horrorizada.

-Vamos a despegar –susurro Esme y la nave comenzó a moverse.

-Tranquila, el viaje será rápido –comento Edward y me tomo de la mano.


	9. Amor mutante

**Capitulo 8: Amor mutante**

 **Edward POV**

A la semana siguiente de rescatar a Isabella, la muchacha sin pensamientos, como solía decirle desde el día en que la conocí, escuche los pensamientos de Tanya, mi novia, sin darme cuenta que escucharlos iba a cambiar todo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –pregunte mirándola confundido, pensaba cosas horribles sobre Bella y no podía comprender por qué.

-¿Estás leyendo mi mente? ¡Dijiste que evitarías hacerlo! –grito ella furiosa y sus manos se escarcharon.

-Lo lamento, pero no pude evitar escuchar tus pensamientos. ¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¡Recién ha llegado, Tanya! –exclame.

-Ella te gusta, me doy cuenta –susurro agitada y el hielo comenzó a subir por sus manos.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, quizás era verdad, Isabella me atraía de una forma extraña, no podía leer su mente y eso me fascinaba.

-Te amo, Tanya –susurre tomándola del brazo.

-No quiero verte con ella nunca más, me molesta cuando le haces chistes, odio que no puedas leer su mente…

-Amor –susurre luego calmándola, estaba congelándose de la furia.

Tanya estaba realmente celosa, odiaba a Bella y yo necesitaba alejarme de ella o esto se convertiría en un escandaloso trío.

Cuando conocí a Tanya, luego de que mi padre la rescatara, nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero rápidamente las cosas se confundieron.

Leí su mente y supe que se interesaba por mí, nunca antes una muchacha me había mirado de esa forma y sentí que debía aprovecharlo. No sé si fue amor a primera vista o las ganas de enamorarme. Le pedí que fuera mi novia y desde ese momento no nos despegamos nunca más.

Una vez que controle mis poderes, podía elegir leer la mente de alguien o no, si me concentraba podía dejar de escuchar sus voces y concentrarme solo en la mía, era un ejercicio que mi padre me había enseñado. Por eso Tanya odiaba que leyera sus pensamientos, sabía que podía elegir no hacerlo, pero a veces la intriga no me dejaba opción y entraba en su mente.

Mi hermana, Alice, era mi mejor amiga, era la única que comprendía cómo me sentía, era mi confidente, la que siempre estuvo para mi, el recuerdo vivo de mi madre… y ahora era la mejor amiga de Bella, la chica que me atraía pero no podía desear. Esa joven me seguía a todos lados sin intención, era como un maldito chicle que no podía despegar. Siempre me cruzaba con ella, cada vez que ingresaba a una clase, cada vez que paseaba por el bosque, hasta cuando caminaba sin rumbo, allí estaba. Me era imposible alejarme, era como si el destino nos obligara a cruzarnos.

.

.

.

Termino diciembre, tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento. Mi padre decidió que era una buena idea realizar una "fiesta de año nuevo" entre todos los mutantes de la escuela y festejar como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

-Que este nuevo año cambie sus vidas para bien, que sus deseos más profundos se hagan realidad y que el mundo nos acepte por cómo somos –exclamo mi padre levantando una copa.

-Feliz años nuevo –exclamamos todos levantando nuestras copas y el reloj marco las doce.

Tanya me tomo del cuello y me beso apasionadamente, era costumbre, en año nuevo debías recibir al menos un beso.

Luego de besarnos comencé a buscar a mi hermana Alice para festejar a su lado la llegada de un nuevo año, mientras Tanya se abrazaba con sus hermanas Kate e Irina.

Irina recientemente había vuelto de la guerra, mi padre había logrado localizarla, para luego enviar un grupo de rescate para traerla de vuelta con su familia. Tanya no tenía más que palabras de agradecimiento para él, lo amaba como a un padre y lo admiraba como hombre, le había salvado la vida aquella vez en Rusia.

Tal vez yo la amaba porque deseaba ser amado y ella me amaba por ser quien era, hijo de mi padre. Pero ya era tarde, estaba comprometido con Tanya y debía cumplir mi promesa de amarla por siempre, no podía romper su corazón.

Camine hasta encontrar a Alice, que estaba abrazándose algo mimosa con Jasper, me daba cuenta, se gustaban, además había leído sus mentes y estaban perdidamente enamorados. Ninguno se atrevía a avanzar, tenían miedo de ser rechazados.

-No sean tontos, se gustan ¿Por qué no hacen algo al respecto? –pregunte riendo.

-¡Edward! –exclamo Alice en shock.

-¿Qué? –pregunte –He leído sus mentes –susurre luego con una mirada picara palmeando la espalda de Jasper, uno de mis mejores amigos.

Alice se sonrojo y Jasper con valentía la beso.

-¡Al fin! ¡Ya era hora! –exclamo Emmett riéndose con Rose a su lado alentándolos.

Seguí camino y me encontré con Bella, estaba besándose con Jacob Black, el "muchacho lobo".

Mi rostro se transfiguro, odiaba verlos juntos… ¡Qué asco!

-Felicidades hijo –susurro mi padre abrazándome.

-¡Estas jodido! –exclamo luego.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunte y entendí, había leído mi mente.

-Lamento haber leído tu mente hijo…

-Está bien –respondí algo indignado por ver a Bella besar a Jacob.

¡Jacob era un idiota! ¿Cómo podía gustarle Jacob?

-Si realmente amas a alguien debes arriesgarte por esa persona –susurro mi padre mirándome con lastima.

-Tanya es a quien amo –exclame.

-Pues dile eso a tu mente, porque esos pensamientos de recién con respecto a Isabella, no parecían ser celos de amigo –susurro.

-¡Amor! –exclamo Tanya colgándose de mi cuello.

Sonreí falsamente y la abrace.

-¡Felicidades Carlisle! –exclamo Tanya luego abrazando a mi padre.

Él sonrió y luego me hizo seña para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte cuando nos apartamos de la multitud.

-Tanya odia a Bella ¿te has dado cuenta verdad? Ella sospecha que tú tienes algo con ella –afirmo luego de leer su mente.

-Si me he dado cuenta. Y no leas nunca más su mente papá, es horrible que hagas eso –respondí tratando de evitar hablar de eso, no podía quitarme la imagen de Isabella besándose con Jacob.

-Eso que siente Tanya por Bella es peligroso, si tú no le dices a Tanya lo que sientes y sigues pensando en otra mujer de esa forma, las cosas se saldrán de control –explico.

-¡Se lo que hago! No necesito tus consejos estúpidos –exclame furioso y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-¡Edward! –exclamo él y no voltee.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Esme acercándose a mí con preocupación.

-Cosas de adolescentes –explique bufando.

-Dale su espacio –susurro Esme luego.

-Sí, eso hare, creo que es mejor que deje de meterme en sus asuntos privados.

-Tienes que dejar que viva la vida a su manera…

-Me da miedo que sufra –exclame con tristeza.

-No podrás evitar que cometa errores o sufra, pero si podrás consolarlo luego –susurro ella con toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Sabes que te amo cierto? Me has cambiado la vida Esme –susurre besándola.

Luego de la muerte de Heidi no creí volver a enamorarme, pero cuando llego Esme a mi vida todo cambio. Ella era única, me comprendió como nadie, era mi alma gemela, la mujer que me dio fuerzas para seguir. La mujer que me apoyo en todos los proyectos que al fin se hicieron realidad. La mujer que crio a mis hijos como propios.

La tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la terraza.

-Espero que la vida me permita amarte hasta el día en que muera –susurre mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros.

-No hay año nuevo sin nieve ¿no crees? –pregunto ella mirándome con ternura.

-Eres extraordinariamente perfecta –confesé admirando a la mujer que tenia a mi lado.

Cuando la conocí supe que su poder era inigualable, podía controlar el clima en un radio de treinta kilómetros, iba a ser una perfecta maestra para la escuela de niños superdotados.

-Te amo Carlisle, hasta la eternidad –prometió ella y selle sus palabras con un beso.


	10. Una visión del futuro

**Capitulo 9: Una visión del futuro**

 **Bella POV**

Estaba ansiosa por ver a mi padre, desde el día del accidente con el cuchillo no volví a verlo. Daba vueltas en círculos en la entrada de la escuela de Carlisle esperándolo ansiosa.

Vi su coche acercarse.

-¡Papá! –exclame saltando de alegría.

-¡Isabella! –grito mi padre bajando de su coche y nos abrazamos a través de los barrotes de la entrada.

-Este lugar se ve espantoso –susurro mi padre.

Era la verdad, la entrada estaba alejada y estaba abandonada, no la manteníamos para que pareciera un lugar viejo y sin ocupantes, el pasto crecía hasta lo más alto, los barrotes estaban oxidados y se juntaba barro a las orillas. Carlisle no quería levantar sospechas de humanos sin poderes que quisieran exterminarnos por lo que éramos.

-Adentro es mucho más hermoso, ya verás –respondí y abrí las rejas.

Ingreso con el coche y lo aparto a un lado.

-Caminemos hasta la mansión –susurre tomándolo de la mano.

Estaba feliz de verlo vivo, sano y salvo.

-Te he extrañado tanto hija mía, no sabes cuánto te necesito a mi lado –sollozo él con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti padre –susurre y volví a abrazarlo.

Una neblina espesa nos esperaba para ser cruzada.

-¿Oye no hay otro camino? –preguntó él miedoso frenándome.

-Es por aquí papá –exclamé caminando.

-No creo que sea seguro –susurro él nervioso.

-Confía en mí…

Confió en mí y cruzo la neblina, del otro lado estaba la mansión, con niños y adolescentes mutantes jugando en el gran terreno verde felices y sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasarles.

-Este lugar es… Una locura –exclamo él impresionado por la magnitud del terreno. Era de ensueños.

-Señor Swan –susurro Carlisle estirando su mano al acercarse.

-Él es Carlisle Cullen, papá –comente.

-Encantado de conocerle señor Cullen –estrecho mi padre su mano con él.

Lo invito a pasar a la mansión y nos dejo solos en el gran comedor.

-Me impresiona esta casa, es enorme –dijo mi padre aun atónito por la belleza del lugar.

-¡Bells! –exclamo Jake acercándose.

-Papá… Él es Jake… Mi novio –susurre algo avergonzada.

-¿Tu… novio? –pregunto mi padre tartamudeando.

-Señor, mi nombre es Jacob Black, encantado de conocerlo –dijo estrechando su mano –Amo a su hija y jamás dejare que nada malo le suceda –prometió Jake haciéndome sonrojar.

Mi padre asintió y se quedo sin palabras.

-Bueno, Jake ¿nos dejas solos? –pregunte algo incomoda.

-Mmm… ¡Claro! ¡Lamento interrumpirlos! Nos vemos luego –exclamo Jake y palmeo la espalda de mi padre.

-Creo que partió mi columna –susurro mi padre, Jake tenía mucha fuerza y a veces no la controlaba.

Jake era un hombre lobo, igual que Seth, su hermano menor. Su mutación era de las más extrañas según Carlisle.

-¿Y qué hace este niño? –pregunto luego intrigado.

Largué una carcajada nerviosa.

Mi padre me observo, levanto una ceja y espero mi respuesta.

-Es un hombre lobo –respondí tragando saliva.

-¿Un que!? –grito mi padre frenético.

-Es un buen muchacho –explique.

-¿Estas saliendo con un perro? –pregunto mi padre riéndose.

-¡No digas eso! –exclame empujándolo.

-Es un perro –susurro Rose en voz baja pasando por la puerta.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Rose, una amiga…

-Veo que estas muy bien aquí y te has adaptado de maravilla –susurro mi padre contento –¿Pero qué hay de los niños? ¿Saldrán velludos o qué? –pregunto algo confuso.

-¿De qué niños hablas?

-Digo… Si llegas a tener hijos con este "lobo" ¿tus hijos no saldrán como animales verdad?

-¡Papá! ¡No hablemos de esto ahora! No pienso tener hijos todavía.

-Es que no puedo dejar de imaginarme a mis nietos peludos y aullando –replico él y luego comenzamos a reír imaginándolos.

-Te has pasado esta vez, no puedo dejar de reírme –exclame a carcajadas, ya estaba doliéndome el estomago.

-Buenas tardes –susurro Edward asomándose por la puerta.

-Oh… Él es Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle, un gran amigo –mentí.

-Mucho gusto –susurro mi padre saludándolo.

Edward era más que un amigo para mí, estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero era un imposible. Estaba con Tanya y no iba a dejarla por nada en el mundo, eran perfectos juntos.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo, me cuidaba y me amaba más que a cualquier otra mujer, no podía pedir más… Por eso decidí estar a su lado. Era un gran muchacho. Me amaba.

-¿Quiere dar una vuelta y conocer la mansión? –preguntó Edward.

-Yo se la enseñaré –comente evitando que Ed se relacionara con mi padre.

Él asintió y se retiro educadamente.

-¿Y que es este, un vampiro? –preguntó mi padre riendo.

-¡No, señor chistes! –exclame sonriéndole –Puede correr muy muy rápido y leer la mente de las personas –susurre.

-¿Ha leído mi mente? –pregunto mi padre asombrado.

-¿Quizás?

-¿Y a ti no puede leértela cierto? El doctor Cullen ha dicho que tienes una mente algo difícil de leer cuando hablamos por teléfono.

-Yo diría que imposible –replique.

-Me alegra que encontraras un lugar en el mundo donde sentirte comprendida –exclamo tomándome de las manos –Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti y de cómo lograste controlarte.

Comencé a llorar recordando a mi madre y lo abracé.

.

.

.

 **Alice POV**

Tome mi taza de café y antes de beberla tuve una visión.

Aro estaba hablando con una jovencita de cabello rubio, la llamaba Jane.

Tenía entre sus manos unos pasajes… Quería viajar a… No lograba verlo con nitidez. Tenía un plan, quería asesinar a alguien, había creado un clan para eso, todos entrenados y mutantes.

Viajaba a Estados Unidos, venía a matar a mi padre.

-¡No! –exclame tirando la taza.

-¿Qué sucedió? –exclamó Jasper tomándome de las manos –¿Qué has visto?

-Viene a matar a mi padre, ha creado un clan de mutantes para eso –grite nerviosa.

-¿Quién, Alice?

-Aro Vulturi –exclame y mi hermano Edward se horrorizo.

Mi hermano recordaba cada detalle del día en que Aro asesino a nuestra madre y se llevo a Demetri alejándolo de nuestra familia.

-Quiere venganza –exclamo Edward y corrió para avisarle a mi padre.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Aro viene al país a buscar venganza –exclame mirando a mi padre mientras daba una clase.

-Discúlpenme, sigan leyendo la pagina veintidós –susurro él calmado delante de sus alumnos y salimos afuera.

-¿Tu hermana tuvo una visión cierto?

-Sí, Aro viene a buscarte y tiene un Clan que lo apoya, mutantes.

-Estamos bien escondidos, no le será fácil encontrarnos –explico él, pero yo temía por su vida, Aro lo odiaba y sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Esme acercándose e intentó calmarme.

-Aro viene por nosotros, está lleno de odio y quiere venganza, todos estos años estuvo preparándose.

-Tranquilo hijo, ese hombre no lograra hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes porque todos los defenderemos con uñas y dientes, todos en esta escuela los defenderán –exclamo Esme, ella era la esposa de mi padre y me trataba como a un hijo propio, era una gran mujer… Supe que tenía razón, nadie en esta escuela iba a dejar que nos dañaran, mi padre los había salvado a todos de una vida miserable o una muerte segura, ellos daría la vida por él.


	11. Un cambio en la política

**Capitulo re-editado.**

 **Capítulo 10: Un cambio en la política**

 **Bella POV**

Pasaron un par de años, estaba a punto de cumplir veintidós y ya estaba separada de Jake. Lo nuestro no había funcionado, sentía cosas por Edward y no podía seguir fingiendo que no me sucedía nada al verlo.

Jake se había dado cuenta de mi interés por Edward, pero decía que lograría que me enamorara de él. No sucedió. Lo quería mucho, pero no tanto como para regalarle mi vida entera.

Lo dejé. Nuestra relación se tensó un poco, pero al tiempo volvimos a ser amigos, Alice presionó un poco para eso.

El país estaba en elecciones, había un nuevo candidato, parecía ser un hombre razonable, en su discurso nunca había odio una palabra de violencia, me agradaba.

Ninguno de nosotros había votado, ya que seguíamos escondidos del gobierno en la escuela de Carlisle, odiaba esconderme de la sociedad, pero todavía no nos sentíamos listos como para vivir entre los "sin podres". Temíamos por nuestras vidas, las cosas no parecían estar mejor allí fuera, nos odiaban.

Algunos de mis amigos comenzaron a dictar clases como profesores. Emmett era uno de ellos. Estaba realmente avanzado y los niños lo amaban por su carisma y confianza exagerada.

Edward, Kate y Jasper ya habían comenzado a perfeccionarse para dictar clases a los más nuevos, y en cuanto a mí, todavía seguía estudiando. Mi poder lo controlaba casi a la perfección, pero aún me faltaba confianza en mí misma. Carlisle decía que tenía mucho mas poder que no conocía dentro de mí.

Alice estuvo un tiempo aislada del grupo, había tenido varios episodios seguidos con visiones inentendibles y eso la volvía loca y paranoica. Su poder era el peor de todos, o eso decía ella.

Cuando volvió a integrarse la notaba algo distinta, cambiada, como si deseara cambiar, como si odiara ser lo que era, una mutante.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunte tomándola del brazo.

-No lo sé, he visto demasiadas cosas y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, quisiera ya librarme de este estúpido "don" –exclamo ella.

-Sabes que es imposible librarnos de estos poderes –susurre.

-Si pudiera quitar las visiones, lo haría.

-Tú eres parte de las visiones, es tu vida –exclame.

-Pareces mi padre, enserio Bella, esto no define mi vida, no soy solo una mutante –comento refunfuñando.

-Lo sé, no es lo que nos define, pero es parte de nosotros ¿acaso crees que nos hubiéramos conocido sin estos poderes? ¿O que hubieras conocido a Jasper?

-Probablemente no –respondió suspirando.

Nos dirigimos a las habitaciones de niñas, donde compartíamos litera, allí nos cruzamos con Tanya, la novia de Edward, ella me odiaba, podía notarlo.

-Hola –susurre al verla y me corrió el rostro.

-Está loca –susurro Alice riéndose.

-¿Qué le sucede conmigo? –pregunte furiosa.

-Se ha dado cuenta…

-¿De qué?

-Tú y mi hermano…

-¡No seas tonta! –exclame empujando a Alice.

-Todo el mundo puede notarlo –susurro luego y le pregunto a Rose que opinaba.

-Ustedes –dijo y comenzó a hacer muecas extrañas y amorosas.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada –susurre avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Tus mejillas están rojas como un tomate –exclamo Kate por detrás.

Alice tosió incomoda, Kate era hermana de Tanya y quizás este tema no era el más apropiado para hablarlo delante de ella.

-Tranquilas, he notado que Edward y mi hermana ya son… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Novios por costumbre –comento Kate.

-Eso es duro ¿no crees? –preguntó Rose.

-Mira, Rose. Tanya está obsesionada, eso no es amor –explico luego.

-He notado que se cree su dueña –dijo Rose luego riendo.

-Sí, lo cree –replico Kate.

Estaba de lo más incómoda, no quería ni opinar.

-¿Por eso dejaste a Jake? –pregunto Rose luego.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por Edward –susurro Alice.

-¡No digan idioteces! –exclame y me recosté en la cama.

Me quede dormida, pero al rato sentí los gritos entusiastas de Rose.

-¿Por qué gritas tanto? –exclame furiosa levantándome.

-El hijo del nuevo presidente está para comérselo –comento Kate babeándose.

-Grrrrrr –gruño Rose.

-¡Oye tienes novio! –exclamo Irina por detrás mirando a Rosalie.

-Lo sé, pero el tener novio no me impide admirar a otros hombres –explico ella riéndose.

Me rasque los ojos y me quede mirando la asunción del nuevo presidente electo, Eleazar Smith.

-Perece un buen hombre –susurro Seth ingresando a la habitación.

-¡Oye Seth! ¿Qué haces!? –exclamo Alice tapándose con una toalla, estaba en ropa interior.

-Soy homosexual ¡estúpida! –exclamo él y todas comenzamos a reír.

Seth estaba enamorado de Emmett, todos lo sabían, pero era un amor imposible, uno platónico, así como el mío con Edward.

-Ten cuidado con mi monito ¡tú! –exclamo Rose amenazándolo.

-Mira "Blonda", tu monito algún día será mío –replico él riendo de forma macabra y graciosa a la vez.

-Agradezco cada uno de sus votos –exclamo Eleazar, el nuevo presidente, sobre el atril.

-Shhh… ¡déjenme escuchar! –exclamo Irina e hicimos silencio.

Alice apretó mi brazo con fuerza y se paralizó, me di cuenta que estaba teniendo una visión.

-¡Alice! –grito Seth asustado al verla entrar en shock.

Era una imagen espantosa, comenzaba a convulsionar y sus ojos se volvían blancos, su cuerpo se tensaba y se volvía rígido como piedra.

-¡Buscare a Carlisle! –exclamo Kate y salió corriendo.

-Tranquila Alice, tranquila –susurre en su oído.

-Aro… Jane… Caius –exclamo ella.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –preguntó Rose y acerco su rostro al de Alice.

-Victoria –exclamo luego.

-¿No son los Vulturi? –preguntó Seth luego.

-Si –respondí.

Los Vulturi estaban buscando a Carlisle hacía ya unos cuantos años, Aro quería vengarse de él y de la humanidad. Era un hombre resentido y malvado, lleno de odio.

-¿Alice! –grito Edward ingresando a la habitación.

Primero me asuste, ingreso a tal velocidad que voló la mitad de los apuntes que estaban sobre el escritorio.

Estaba a punto de tomarla de la mano, cuando se cubrió el rosto.

-No puedo ver –exclamo alejándose.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Van a matar a Carlisle –susurro luego y me horroricé.

Alice se relajó.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Carlisle y tomo a Alice de la mano para ver en su interior.

-No lo hagas –susurro Edward con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Carlisle omitió la advertencia de su hijo y tocó a Alice.

-Mierda –susurro alejándose –Lo sabía, sabía que este día llegaría…

Alice comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

-Y para los que confiaron en mí, quiero decirles que haré todo lo posible para acabar con las mutaciones. Tenemos un plan en proceso, el plan de la cura –exclamo una voz que provenía de la televisión.

-¿Qué!? –exclamo Rose y me paralice.

¿Una cura?

Alice abrió sus ojos y Carlisle la ayudo a sentarse.

-Tranquila hija –susurro él.

-Vendrán por ti –sollozo ella.

-¿Esto es una broma cierto? No hay cura para nuestros dones, es imposible.

-¿Han oído el maldito discurso? –exclamo Emmett ingresando a la habitación furioso.

-Sector de mujeres, Emmett, sector de mujeres –exclamo Carlisle.

-Ustedes están aquí –replico él.

-Por mi hermana –respondió Edward bufándole.

-¿Qué sucedió Pitonisa? –pregunto Emmett acercándose a ella.

-Van a matar a Carlisle – explico Irina paralizada y con miedo, Irina era una muchacha miedosa.

-¡Carlisle! –exclamo Esme, su esposa, ingresando a la habitación.

Esa habitación ya parecía un campo de refugiados.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él observándola.

-¿Han escuchado el discurso?

-Si –respondí algo confusa.

¿Qué era eso de la cura? ¿Acaso era una broma?

-Debemos hacer algo –susurro ella mirando a su esposo.

-Ahhhhh –grito Alice teniendo otra visión.

-Este último mes ha sido una tortura para ella –susurro Seth llorando en brazos de Rose.

Alice tenía cada vez más seguido visiones del futuro, estaban destruyendo su cabeza y su sentido de la realidad.

-La cura ya está hecha –comento Edward entrando en la mente de su hermana.

-¿Es real? –preguntó Irina asustada.

-Sí, son vacunas –explico.

-Van a obligarnos –exclamo Alice y luego se desmayó.

Edward estaba contra la pared refunfuñando, mientras Esme y Carlisle recostaban a Alice.

-Trae un paño de agua fresca y avísale a tu hermano –susurro Esme mirando a Rose.

Me acerque a Edward y puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Cariño! –exclamo Tanya apareciéndose y me empujó hacia atrás.

Respire hondo y me aleje con calma.

-¡No me inyectare ninguna cura! –exclamo Kate furiosa.

-Nadie se inyectara nada –ordeno Emmett –No seáis estúpidos…

-¡Claro que no! –respondí. No iba a inyectarme nada y menos algo que pudiera matarme.

¿Qué nos aseguraba que sin los poderes podríamos vivir? ¿Y qué nos aseguraba que eso era una cura y no un veneno para morir? La sociedad nos odiaba, y como decía Rose, nos odiaban por ser distintos.

Eleazar parecía honesto, un buen hombre de familia. Pero no lo era. Estaba decepcionada.

-Ese Garrett ahora puede irse al carajo –exclamo Kate.

-¿Garrett? –pregunte.

-El hijo buenorro del presidente –comento Rose entregándole el paño a Esme.

-¿Buenorro? –preguntó Emmett con expresión de enojo.

-Solo chiste –susurro Rosalie sonrojada.

Sonó el teléfono celular de Esme.

" _Reunión a las 18 horas en el gran comedor"_

-Los profesores quieren reunirse, debemos darles una explicación a los niños, todos han oído las noticias, deben están desesperados y asustados –comento Esme mirando a Carlisle.

-Cuiden de mi niña–susurro Carlisle hablando de Alice.

-No se preocupe señor Cullen, la cuidaremos, ya le avise a mi hermano, estará aquí en unos minutos –respondió Rose.

-Edward, Emmett, al gran comedor –ordeno luego.

-Si señor –respondió Emmett y saludo a Rose antes de irse.

-Quédate aquí –dijo Edward a Tanya.

-Cuídate cariño –susurro ella.

Qué asco que me daba verlos juntos. Kate tenía razón, no eran reales, parecía un matrimonio arreglado.

-¿Qué va a suceder luego? ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Irina.

-¿Luego de que? –pregunto Tanya mirándola.

-Luego de que nos curen –susurro.

-¡Nadie va a curarnos! ¡No estamos enfermos! –exclamo Rose furiosa.

-Calma –susurre tomándola de la mano.

-¡No estamos enfermos! –volvió a gritar y comenzó a llorar.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-Deberíamos hacer un grupo estilo "los vengadores". ¿Qué opinan? –pregunté mirando al resto de los profesores.

-Emmett, esto es un tema delicado y serio –dijo Esme callándolo.

-Hablo enserio, quizás si formamos un grupo, podríamos sentirnos más seguros, podríamos proteger a Carlisle de Aro, podríamos proteger este instituto de los humanos que deseen atacarnos, los más avanzados podríamos proteger a los más indefensos... Deberíamos entrenar en grupo, nunca lo hemos hecho.

-¿Quieres formar un grupo de mutantes para defendernos en caso de un ataque? –pregunto Edward.

-Eso mismo hermano ¡eso mismo! –exclamé feliz de que alguien entendiera mi punto.

-Deberíamos pensarlo, creo que es una gran propuesta –susurro Edward y note como todos comenzaban a analizar mi propuesta que era una bomba.

-Lo pensaremos, ahora por favor, cada profesor encárguese de sus alumnos y explíquele a los niños lo que estamos atravesando, díganles que todos estará bien y que los protegeremos, nadie va a obligarlos a inyectarse la cura, ¡nadie! –exclamo Carlisle con gran liderazgo.


	12. Una decisión difícil

**Capitulo re-editado.**

 **Capítulo 11: Una decisión difícil**

 **Edward POV**

Mi padre ya no sabía que más hacer, los alumnos estaban asustados por el comunicado del nuevo presidente.

-Iré a hablar con él –exclamó mi padre y me paralicé.

-¿Acaso estás loco? –grité levantándome de la mesa.

Mi hermana Alice estaba paralizada y Esme parecía estar de acuerdo con mi padre.

-Debo hacerlo, debo decirle que esto es un error. Va a crear una guerra, Aro…

-¡Aro quiere matarte! ¡Hace años te busca! –exclamé golpeando la mesa.

-Aro no se quedará tranquilo con esta noticia, hará algo, lo sé, hará algo malo. Comenzará una guerra y no podremos evitar estar dentro de ella. Si la cura se vuelve una obligación para todos los mutantes, si desean inyectársela a todos… Habrá una revolución, será una locura.

-Tu padre tiene razón, se saldrá de control, los mutantes están hartos de tanto desprecio…

-Todos lo estamos –susurro Alice.

-Imagínate si Alice, aquí protegida siente ese desprecio. ¿Qué crees que sienten los que están allí fuera corriendo riesgos con una sociedad que lo obliga a inyectarse una "cura"? –explicó Esme.

-Te comprendo, comprendo lo que dicen, pero… Si vas a ver al presidente corres el riesgo de que sus guardias te inyecten o peor, que te asesinen. Además Aro podría encontrarte ¿no piensas acaso eso? Alice lo vio, vio a Aro y su sequito intentar matarte en campo abierto. Si vamos a Washington estarás expuesto.

-Correré ese riesgo –exclamó él decidido.

-Papá –susurro Alice sollozando.

-Lo haré, iré a proteger nuestros derechos, tengo derecho a ser escuchado y tengo derecho a defender a mis niños, los he defendido todos estos años y seguiré haciéndolo. No deseo una guerra, no deseo que les dañen, no puedo ni imaginármelo.

-Entonces iré contigo –proclamé.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, iré solo. No quiero que el presidente sienta que soy una amenaza.

-Él ya cree que eres una amenaza, ha creado una cura para ti, para mí y para todos los mutantes –dije luego retirándome del comedor.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Esme.

-A dar un paseo, no puedo escuchar más…

Camine por el parque, patee un par de piedras y bufé lo necesario para descargar la bronca que sentía por ese estúpido presidente y la decisión de mi padre de arriesgarse a morir.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Bella caminando hacia mí.

-Mmm… nada –vacilé.

-Eres un mentiroso, pinocho –exclamó ella riendo.

Reí y le conté los planes de mi padre.

-Es un peligro –susurro ella.

-A veces odio que mi padre sea quien es –confesé.

-Tu padre es un líder y como líder se arriesga a cosas terribles, hasta morir.

-Sí, odio eso, odio que sea un maldito líder, quisiera que él solo fuera mi padre. Perder a mi madre ya fue demasiado, no puedo perderlo a él…

-Oh Edward –exclamo Bella y me abrazó, me desplomé en sus brazos, comencé a llorar como un niño asustado y me dejé llevar.

Me acerque a sus labios y la besé.

No poder leer su mente me mataba.

-Lo siento, perdóname –exclamé alejándome en cuanto me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella se quedó paralizada, no sabía que decirme.

-Perdóname Bella, yo estaba…

-Está bien, no pasa nada –susurro ella incómoda y se fue corriendo.

-¡Bella! –grité pero no volteó.

Decidí dejarla ir, perseguirla era estúpido, Tanya iba a matarme si descubría que había besado a Bella. ¡Era un idiota, el más grande idiota!

Caminé hacia mi habitación que compartía con Jasper, Emmett y un par de muchachos más.

-¿A dónde estabas? –preguntó Jasper.

-Por ahí –respondí.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Emmett luego.

-Mi padre que ahora decidió hablar con el presidente y poner en riesgo su vida –expliqué furioso.

-Entonces el plan "Vengadores" podría utilizarse ese día ¿no crees? –exclamó Emmett con entusiasmo.

-¿Plan vengadores? –preguntó Jasper confundido.

-Hacer un grupo de mutantes avanzados, para proteger a Carlisle, para defender la escuela en caso de un ataque… ¿Qué opinas? –dijo Emmett a Jasper.

-Creo que es una gran idea –admitió chispas de fuego.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Emmett insistente.

-¡En mi padre, Emmett, en mi padre! –grité algo nervioso.

-Creo que ocultas algo más, pero no seguiré preguntando porque tengo miedo que me asesines –respondió riéndose.

-Que va…

-¿Isabella? –preguntó Jasper.

Evité responder.

-Eso es, Isabella –aseguró Jasper riendo.

-¡Ya! ¡A dormir! –exclamé y me acosté en la cama.

-Tienes que ser sincero hermano, si no estás enamorado de "Frozen" –se refería a Tanya –Debes dejarla, no puedes seguir por lástima, arruinaras tu puta vida –comentó Emmett luego.

-¡A dormir! –repetí.

.

.

.

 **Alice POV**

La decisión de mi padre estaba matándome por dentro, no quería que Aro lo matara y eso iba a suceder. Lo había visto, miles de veces, una y otra vez, Aro le disparaba a mi padre y lo dejaba tendido en el suelo.

Otra vez, la visión comenzaba de la misma forma, pero esta vez veía con más detalles, estaban… estaban… en Washington, frente a La Casa Blanca.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! –grité desesperada.

-¿Qué viste esta vez? –preguntó ella sosteniéndome de la mano.

-Matara a mi padre en La Casa Blanca, cuando vaya a hablar con el presidente, habrá cámaras de la televisión transmitiendo en vivo, Aro lo verá e irá a buscarlo, le disparará justo en la espalda cuando voltee –expliqué sollozando.

-¡Debes decirle!

Corrí hacia la oficina de mi padre.

-¡No puedes ir! ¡Aro te disparará cuando tengas la reunión con el presidente, te verá en las noticias! –exclamé abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

-Alice –susurro él.

-¡No lo hagas!

-Debo hacerlo, mañana mismo iré.

-Señor, me ofrezco para acompañarlo y protegerlo –exclamó Emmett detrás de mí.

-Yo también señor –dijo luego Jasper a su lado.

-Iremos a tu lado, reclutaremos a un par de mutantes, practicaremos un plan para tu protección, ya lo tenemos decidido, haremos un equipo, el equipo que Emmett había pensado. No irás solo –exclamó Edward decidido.

-Por favor Carlisle, deja que te acompañen, que te protejan –susurro Esme tomándolo del brazo.

-No llevare a más de seis a mi lado –exclamó mi padre aceptando la propuesta –Podrían pensar que vamos con malas intenciones.

-Buscaremos a Irina, Isabella y Kate –afirmó Emmet –Son las mejores para esto.

Asentí y los acompañé.

Nos reunimos en el gran salón y Emmett expuso su plan.

-Como saben, Alice ha tenido una visión, Carlisle será asesinado, será mañana en La Casa Blanca, luego de su reunión con el presidente, donde le pedirá clemencia. El culpable, Aro Vulturi –explicó Emmett.

-¿Entonces quieres que protejamos a Carlisle con nuestro poderes? –preguntó Kate.

-Sí, Isabella tú puedes crear un campo de protección alrededor de Carlisle, deberás estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Jasper, Edward, Kate y yo nos encargaremos si Aro aparece con su equipo maléfico. Practicaremos mañana a la mañana a primera hora.

-¿Qué hay de mí? –preguntó Irina asustada.

-Estarás ahí por si Carlisle es herido, intentaras sanarlo –respondió Jasper.

Ella asintió pero podía notar que estaba aterrada.

Edward poso su mano en el centro de la mesa y todos lo siguieron.

-¡Por Carlisle! –exclamó Emmett y todos repetimos su frase.

El día llegó, mi padre estaba ajustándose la corbata cuando ingresé a su habitación.

-Tengo miedo –susurré.

-Todo estará bien cariño –exclamó abrazándome.

-Por favor… no lo hagas –dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estamos listos señor –exclamó Emmett parado en la puerta.

-Adiós cariño –susurro besando mi frente.

Observé a Jasper y le lancé un beso.

-Te amo –susurraron sus labios antes de partir.

Me senté en la silla de mi padre y sequé mis lágrimas.

-Pensemos que todo saldrá bien –dijo Esme tomándome de la mano.

-Tengo mucho miedo –admití y la abracé con fuerza.

Una nueva visión…

Edward estaba tendido en el suelo, una rubia estaba a su lado torturándolo de algún modo, Emmett intentaba levantarse mientras un muchacho le lanzaba una especie de humo paralizador, mientras Jasper, ¡Oh Jasper!, estaba en el suelo inconsciente igual que Irina y Kate.

Bella intentaba proteger a mi padre a toda costa, pero se le hacía imposible con todos a su alrededor cayendo, Aro sostenía un arma entre sus manos y lograba disparar al campo de fuerza para destruirlo pero no tenía éxito. Mi hermano gritaba de dolor, Isabella desesperada le grita que resista, y mi padre le pide que lo proteja, corren hacia él y el campo de fuerza lo protege del poder aturdidor de la pequeña rubia.

-¡Detente Aro! –exclama mi padre levantando sus manos y saliéndose del campo de Bella.

-¡Noooo! ¡Carlisle! –grita ella y Aro dispara sin compasión.

La visión termina.

-¡No! –exclamé.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué has visto? –preguntó Esme desesperada.

-No podrán protegerlo –susurré.

-¿Eso has visto? ¿Morirá?

-Sí, no podrán protegerlo y ahora todos corren riesgo, sus mutantes son demasiado perversos, no sienten compasión por nada ni nadie, nunca había visto tanto odio.

-Llamaré a tu hermano por teléfono –respondió Esme temblando.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Llegamos a Washington en la nave, los guardias del presidente nos impedía ingresar mientras las cámaras de los medios de televisión nos filmaban aterrados, llamándonos "mutantes".

-Debo hablar con el presidente, soy un mutante, y tengo derecho a expresarme –exclamó mi padre y Bella propagó su escudo sobre todos como protección.

-Déjenlo pasar –exclamó una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y tez pálida.

-Señora, es un mutante, es un peligro –exclamó un guardia mirándonos de mala gana.

-Lo dejaré pasar solo, no dejaré que ingresen todos –dijo la mujer mirando a mi padre.

El asintió.

-No lo hagas padre –susurré tomándolo del brazo.

-Debo hacerlo, espérenme aquí –ordenó.

-Está sonando tu teléfono –susurro Kate mirándome.

Atendí, era Esme, estaba desesperada, no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, no puedo oírte si gritas de esa forma –exclamé y oí lo que tenía para decirme.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Emmett.

-¡Joder! Aro viene para aquí con unos mutantes peligrosos y muy poderosos, Alice ha visto que nos derrotan y que luego le disparan a mi padre –expliqué tartamudeando.

-¿Van a matarnos a todos? –preguntó Irina temblando.

-No, tranquila, todo saldrá bien –dijo Kate sosteniéndola.

-Vamos a morir –sollozó.

En ese instante intenté ingresar en busca de mi padre, pero un oficial me apunto con su arma.

-Atrás –exclamó.

A los pocos minutos mi padre salió por la puerta.

-¿Y? –exclamé corriendo hacia él.

-Supongo que es un hombre con una decisión tomada –respondió.

-Aro vendrá con sus mutantes, nos derrotarán, Alice lo ha visto –exclamé respirando de forma agitada.

Volteé y ahí estaba, Aro y su sequito en medio de la plaza frente a La Casa Blanca.

-Están aquí –gritó Jasper encendido en llamas.

Los guardias del presidente levantaron sus armas apuntándonos.

-No avancen –exclamó un guardia aterrado.

La mujer al lado de Aro observó fijamente al hombre, susurro unas palabras y éste bajo su arma.

-¡Oh mierda! –exclamó Emmett impresionado.

-Victoria –susurro mi padre.

-¡Bella! –exclamó Emmett luego y ella expandió su escudo, no podía expandirlo más allá de uno o dos metros, el resto estábamos desprotegidos, debíamos enfrentarlos, evitar que se acercaran a mi padre y debíamos alejarnos de ella.

Irina se quedó a su lado y el resto corrimos hacia Aro para matarlo.

Una niña rubia y de ojos rojos se apareció detrás de la colorada y me dio el dolor más fuerte de mi vida con tan solo mirarme, era una tortura.

No llegaba a leer su mente, no podía concentrarme, mi cabeza ardía de dolor.

Noté que le hacía lo mismo a Jasper, se estaba retorciendo igual que yo e intentaba levantarse, Emmett y Kate eran vencidos por un niño de cabello castaño que lanzaba un humo extraño, mientras la colorada, Victoria, como la había llamado mi padre, manipulaba a los guardias y los mantenía atontados.

Las cámaras filmaban todo, estábamos en la televisión en vivo.

-¡Ya basta! –grite suplicando que el dolor terminara.

Irina corrió hacia Kate para ayudarla, pero fue lanzada al suelo por Aro de un golpe rápidamente.

-¡Por favor! –grité de dolor.

Cerré mis ojos, no podía mantenerlos abiertos, el dolor era insoportable.

De repente sentí una mano sobre mi espalda y el dolor cesó.

-Isabella –susurré.

-¡Detente Aro! –observé a mi padre que le decía a Aro.

-¡Noooo! ¡Carlisle! –gritó Bella mientras levantaba a Kate del suelo y mi padre se alejaba del campo que lo protegía.

-¡Papá! –grité desesperado y corrí hacia él con velocidad para protegerlo, escuché el disparo, lo tomé en mis brazos y cuando volteamos sentí como la bala impactaba en su espalda.

Me desplomé con él en brazos, Aro estaba disfrutando esto, había logrado matar a mi padre.

-¡Irina! –grité desesperado.

Unos disparos llamaron mi atención, otros guardias provenientes del interior de la casa estaban disparándonos.

-¡Debemos irnos! –exclamó Emmett –¡Edward! Van a matarnos… –gritó luego tomándome del brazo.

Jasper levantó a mi padre y corrimos hacia la nave.

Bella intentaba desviar los disparos, pero algunos rozaban nuestra ropa.

-¡Súbanse ya! –gritó Jasper y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia la colorada que nos perseguía.

Era una masacre, los guardias del presidente disparando y los malditos mutantes Vulturi persiguiéndonos.

-¡Arranca! –grité e Isabella encendió la nave –¡Cúralo, cúralo ya mismo! –le dije a Irina.

-Oh por dios, tiene una bala en su espalda, está sangrando demasiado…

-¡Hazlo! –grité y posó sus manos en el cuerpo de mi padre.

De repente leí la mente de mi padre, estaba consciente, débil pero con vida.

-¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo! –exclamé respirando aliviado.

-Tu celular está sonando ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Isabella a los gritos.

Comencé a buscarlo, había caído debajo del asiento.

-¡Esme! –atendí el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucedió? Vimos todo en la televisión… ¡Dime! –grito desesperada.

Le dije que mi padre estaba vivo y luego colgué para seguir asistiéndolo.

Irina no paraba de llorar observando a mi padre desvanecido, mientras Emmett ayudaba a Kate que se quejaba de dolor, cuando corríamos hacia la nave, una bala había impactado en su pierna derecha.

-Me duele demasiado –jadeó ella desmayándose.

Jasper le ordenó a Irina que la asistiera, pero esta estaba en shock y no respondía.

Llegamos a la mansión y rápidamente lleve a mi padre a la enfermería.

-¿Está vivo? –preguntó Alice corriendo hacia mí.

-Sí, está vivo –afirmé.

-¿Dónde está?

-Esme y un par de profesores están dentro con él, intentan sacarle la bala –explique.

Tanya corrió a mis brazos.

-¡Edward! –gritó besando mis labios.

-Ahora no, Tanya –exclamé empujándola.

-Lo lamento, solo intentaba consolarte –susurro ella confundida.

-Vete –susurré nervioso.

Pero rápidamente leí sus pensamientos…

"Es por ella, Isabella, ella lo ha estado buscando estos días… es su culpa, ya no me quiere… ¡odio a esa maldita, la odio!"

-¡Tanya! –grité corriendo tras ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó enojada.

-Estoy mal por mi padre, eso es todo.

-Lo sé, discúlpame, no debí enojarme contigo… Solo quiero ayudarte cariño, apoyarte en todo –susurro y me tomo de las manos.

-¡Carlisle despertó! –exclamó Esme y me hizo seña para que entrara a verlo.

-Ahora vuelvo –le dije a Tanya y corrí a ver a mi padre.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Alice tirándosele encima.

-No puedo… –musitó su voz débilmente –No puedo mover mis piernas.


	13. Evolución

**Capítulo** **12: Evolución**

 **Aro POV**

Golpee la mesa furioso.

-¡Son todos unos inservibles –grité.

-Calma –susurro Victoria hipnotizándome con sus poderes.

-Detente –musité desviando mi mirada.

-No les grites así, sabes que hicieron lo posible para matar a Carlisle.

-Mi niña –susurre al ver a Jane.

-Padre –respondió inclinándose.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo con esos asquerosos mutantes que acompañan a Carlisle, pero no fue suficiente, y lo sabes –refunfuñe.

-La próxima vez los haré trizas padre, lo prometo –dijo con la mirada fija en mi.

-¿Crees que Carlisle esté muerto? –preguntó Victoria.

Negué.

-Tienen una muchacha con poderes curativos –interrumpió Caius.

-¿La rubia? –dije interesado.

Asintió sonriéndome.

-Debemos descubrir donde se esconde Carlisle –grité furioso y me quité los guantes que impedían que al tocar a los demás mutantes adquiriera sus poderes –En cuanto descubramos donde se esconde, él y sus seguidores, quiero que te encargues de la rubia –dije mirando a Laurent –Quiero que la tengas comiendo de tu mano ¿se entiende?

-Sí –respondió morbosamente.

-¿Qué hay de Forks? –preguntó luego Victoria.

-¿Forks? –interrumpió Jane confundida.

-Donde Carlisle nació –pensé en voz alta.

-Quiero que tú –señalé a Laurent –Y tú –señalé a Zafrina –Vayan a Forks y averigüen lo necesario para encontrar a Carlisle, y si tienen que cortar más de una cabeza, háganlo.

-Entendido –respondió Zafrina.

-¿Qué hay de la vacuna? –dije mirando a Caius.

-Sigo en eso…

-¿Aún no está lista? –grité.

-No me arriesgaría, aún…

-Hoy mismo la probaremos –ordené.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, padre –musitó Caius nervioso.

-¡Ahora! –exclamé tomándolo del brazo.

Zafrina y Laurent emprendieron viaje a Forks, mientras Caius preparaba la dosis que me haría invencible.

Ingresé en la habitación donde Caius, mi primogénito erudito, había creado una vacuna que potenciaría mis poderes. Una especie de suero para darme poderes permanentes. Algo que alterara mi mutación y la hiciera más poderosa. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, menos retenía los poderes ajenos. Cada vez me sentía más humano, y eso me asqueaba.

-¿No deberíamos probarla en alguien más primero? –preguntó Demetri.

-¡Hazlo! –ordené sentándome en una silla.

-Quizás sea dolorosa –advirtió Caius con miedo.

-Puedo soportarlo…

En cuanto la aguja penetró mi piel, el dolor se volvió insoportable, caí al suelo y me retorcí por unos segundos.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –gritó la voz de Jane furiosa con Caius.

-No lo sé… hice lo que me pidió. Estudié lo más posible, hice lo que pude. Creí que esa fórmula lo ayudaría –gritó él defendiéndose.

Rápidamente perdí la conciencia.

.

.

.

-Victoria –susurré respirando agitado.

-Estuviste dormido tres días –susurro algo nerviosa.

-¿Tres días? –grité –¿Funcionó? –efusivo me levanté.

-Caius dice que sí, pero aún no lo sabemos.

-Ven –ordené señalando a Jane.

Añoraba su poder, deseaba tenerlo.

-¡No! –gritó Caius detrás de ella –Aún no puedo detectar si tu poder absorber completamente los poderes del otro mutante.

-¿Completamente?

-Quizás le absorbas todo y la dejes sin poderes –explicó.

Retraje mi mano asustado.

-Quiero mis guantes… ¡Ahora! –grité.

Victoria me los entregó con cuidado y me los coloqué rápidamente.

-Necesito otro mutante… ¡Traigan uno! –ordené a mis hijos.

Dos horas más tarde.

-Encontramos éste en un bar de la zona –señaló Jane a un muchacho de tez morena, algo alcoholizado.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Cuál es su poder? –le pregunté a Caius.

-Sanación superficial de su propia piel –aclaró –Diría que es un mutante nivel dos, no muy avanzado.

-Tráiganlo –exclamé quitándome el guante.

Demetri lo arrastró hacia mí, lanzado a mis pies, me agache a su altura y rápidamente lo tomé del brazo.

Sentí como absorbía su poder, a los pocos segundos lo solté y éste comenzó a convulsionar.

Tomé una navaja y me corté la mano, unas gotas de sangre recorrieron mis dedos y luego la herida sanó.

-¿Es permanente? ¿Le quité todo? –pregunté ansioso.

Caius agarró la navaja y cortó la mano del muchacho, a los segundos se curó.

-No le has absorbido todo, es claro. Pero aún no sé cuánto tiempo podrás mantener su poder. Debemos tener paciencia.

Asentí.

-Enciérrenlo en una habitación, su poder me interesa –exclamé mirando a los gemelos.

-Sí, padre –respondió Alec y arrastró al borracho.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente aún conservaba los poderes de sanación en la piel.

-Hemos averiguado algo –comentó Zafrina ingresando a mi estudio.

-¿Qué?

-Carlisle tiene una propiedad del padre, que aún no vendió, está en Forks.

-¿La han encontrado?

-Aún no, Laurent se quedó en Forks para averiguar más.

-¿Tan difícil es encontrarlo?

-No hay registros de la propiedad, como si fuera invisible, la hemos buscado día y noche… lamento decepcionarlo señor –agachó la cabeza lamentándose.

-Al parecer tengo que hacer todo yo ¿no es cierto? –dije irónicamente.

-Lo lamento…

-Shhh –la silencié.

Nerviosa se retiró en silencio.

-Tranquilízate, Aro –susurro Victoria masajeándome la espalda.

-Quiero destruirlo, hacerlo trizas…

-Lo sé –respondió –Y lo haremos, lo haremos trizas.

-¿Qué hay de la cura? –pregunté intrigado.

-La semana próxima comenzaran a aplicar las primeras dosis.

-¡Caius! –grité.

-¿Padre?

-Quiero que averigües quién creó la cura.

-El presidente –susurro.

-¡Idiota!

Bajó su cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Quién creó la vacuna, quién la hizo, de quién fue la estúpida idea? El presidente es solo un imbécil más que quiere extinguirnos y utilizar esa cura en nuestra contra.

-Investigaré lo más que pueda, padre –musitó.

En cuanto se retiró, bufé furioso.

-¿Por qué todos mis hijos son unos imbéciles?

-No digas eso, Aro –susurro Victoria.

-Siempre tengo que hacer todo –exclamé.

-No fueron capaces de matar a Carlisle, ni de seguirlo, tampoco son capaces de encontrar su guarida, y ahora no son capaces de averiguar un simple dato.

-¡Les he dado todo! –grité golpeando el escritorio.

-Son niños…

-¿Niños?

Asintió.

-Yo a su edad ya era todo un hombre –refunfuñé.

Posó sus manos en mi cuello e intentó calmarme.

-Odio que uses tus poderes en mí –la empujé y me encerré en el baño.

-¿Aro? –susurró fuera.

-¡Ve y averigua lo que le pedí a Caius, sirve para algo! –exclamé sin recibir respuestas.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Carlisle había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas, la televisión nos acusaba de atacar al presidente y para coronarlo, Tanya me culpaba por todo lo que había sucedido en Washington. Decía que por mi capricho adolescente con Edward había desprotegido a Carlisle, y era verdad, por protegerlo a él, desprotegí a Carlisle y a mis compañeros. Me sentía una mierda, ya no podía ver a los ojos a nadie, me sentía avergonzada.

Kate estaba recuperándose, Irina había hecho lo posible para que su herida sanara con facilidad. Alice estaba destrozada, parecía un zombie, no hablaba, no comía y no quería ver a nadie. Las visiones seguían volviéndola loca.

La escuela ya no tenía vida, se sentía triste y desolada. El miedo los controlaba a todos. Carlisle intentaba darnos ánimo, pero era imposible reponernos de todo lo malo que nos golpeaba una vez más.

Mi padre vino a visitarme, quería que fuera a vivir con él, tenía miedo que encontraran la escuela y nos obligaran a tomar la cura. Realmente tenía miedo de mis poderes, pero tenía más miedo a ser "curada".

¿Cómo saber, si esa cura era benigna y nos ayudaría? ¿Y porque teníamos que curarnos, si no estábamos enfermos? ¿Acaso porque la sociedad nos odiaba?

Esa tarde en televisión en cadena presidencial, Eleazar anunció lo magnifica que era la cura, ya habían curado a cien mutantes en un solo día.

La escuela era un caos, la mitad de los alumnos comenzaban a dudar si era posible volvernos "normales".

Esme intentaba controlarlos a toda costa, convenciéndolos de que ya éramos "normales", que no teníamos nada de malo, pero era imposible convencer a todos, al menos treinta alumnos fueron a inyectarse la cura esa semana, y no los volvimos a ver.

El miedo de Edward porque esos ex mutantes le dijeran al gobierno donde nos escondíamos, había provocado un miedo colectivo. Al poco tiempo unos veinte o más alumnos nos abandonaron por miedo.

Cada vez éramos menos, y cada vez teníamos más miedo.

.

.

.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Jasper palmeándome la espalda.

Asentí.

-Tienes que relajarte, todo estará bien –susurró.

Negué nerviosa.

-Debes dejar de culparte, lo que le pasó a Carlisle fue su decisión.

-Fue su culpa –exclamó Tanya pasando a mi lado.

La furia me llenó el alma.

-¡Cállate bruja! –grité.

Se dio vuelta y me congeló las manos.

Furiosa y con mi poder descontrolado la levanté del suelo unos dos metros y la lancé a una mesa, que obviamente rompió.

-¡Basta! –gritó Irina asustada.

Jasper me sostuvo del brazo, intentando controlarme, pero Tanya me lanzó una bola de nieve al rostro, cortándome la mejilla.

-¡Tanya! –gritó Edward sosteniéndola.

-Esto terminará mal –anunció Alice antes de desmayarse.

Corrí hacia ella y la tomé del rostro.

Tanya vino hacia mí y me quemó el brazo con sus manos congeladas.

-Ahhhhhhh –grité y expandí mi campo de fuerza, lanzándola contra una pared.

Se levantó con furia y corrió hacia mí convertida en un completo hiceberg.

Jasper se interpuso encendido en llamas y la debilitó.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? –gritó Esme ingresando al comedor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Las dos, afuera, ahora mismo! –ordenó.

Alice comenzaba a despertar.

-Cariño –exclamó Jasper ayudándola a levantarse.

Caminé hacia Esme intentando calmarme.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tanya me culpa por lo que pasó con Carlisle –expliqué.

-¡Ha sido tú culpa! –gritó frenética.

-¿Acaso crees que me divierte ver a Carlisle en ese estado? –pregunté mirando a Tanya con odio.

-Tanya –susurro Edward tomándola de la cintura.

-Carlisle ha tomado sus propias decisiones, Isabella no ha sido la culpable de esto, Tanya –aclaró Esme.

-¡Ya deja de pensar eso! –gritó Edward perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Edward? –se sorprendió Esme mirándolo.

-Tu mente me perturba, Tanya, no puedo creer que pienses cosas tan horribles –exclamó furioso.

Lo miré atónita. ¿Qué estaría pensando Tanya que horrorizaba tanto a Edward?

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Sus pensamientos me daban nauseas.

-Todo es su culpa ¡todo! –gritó Tanya de forma caprichosa señalando a Bella.

-¡Basta! –dije empujándola y perdiendo el control.

Ella se paralizó, y Esme se interpuso.

-Cálmense, todos –susurró mirándome a los ojos –¡Emmett! –gritó llamándolo.

-Sí –respondió él acercándose.

-Acompaña a Isabella a la enfermería, esa quemadura no se ve bien –ordenó.

En cuanto se retiraron, le pidió a Tanya que se calmara.

-Ve a la oficina –le dijo a Tanya con seriedad.

Ella bufó.

-Ahora –ordenó sin más palabras –Edward quiero hablar contigo, en privado –comentó luego.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, más alejada de los otros alumnos, y me preguntó por los pensamientos de Tanya.

-Ella piensa en eliminar a Bella…

-¿Eliminar?

-Matarla –respondí en voz baja.

-¿Matarla?! –exclamó sorprendida.

-Está obsesionada… siempre está pensando cosas negativas de Isabella, pero nunca antes creí que querría matarla.

-Debemos hablar con tu padre, esto no puede seguir así.

-Alice dijo algo sobre esta pelea –recordé sus palabras segundos antes de que Tanya quemara a Isabella.

-¡Rose! –gritó Esme llamándola.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Isabella? –preguntó ella.

-Primero dile a tu hermano que traiga a Alice, necesitamos ver algo.

-¿Quieres que entre en su mente? Porque cada vez que lo hago termino viendo cosas que no quiero, y me perturba –aclaré.

-Necesito que lo veas, necesito saber si esta pelea podría haber llegado a ser peor.

Jasper trajo a Alice, que estaba como atontada.

-Ha estado así toda la semana, ya no sé qué más hacer –infirió Jasper temblando –Y lo de recién, pues he quedado algo nervioso.

-Pues, se nota –exclamó Rose.

Tomé las manos de Alice y me concentré para entrar a su mente, busque entre sus visiones y encontré el momento.

Tanya corría hacia Isabella, Jasper se interponía, pero Tanya seguía insistiendo y lastimaba a Jasper, extinguiendo sus llamas. Cuando llegaba a Isabella la tomaba de los brazos la quemaba aún más.

Rose corría hacia Jasper para ayudarlo, mientras Irina gritaba temerosa.

Isabella activaba su escudo e impedía que Tanya la tocara, pero furiosa, Tanya no se detuvo y siguió insistiendo, hasta que penetró el campo de Isabella.

Los gritos de Bella inundaban el comedor, Tanya en menos de un segundo la congelaba y le arrancaba la cabeza.

-¡Dios mio! –grité desesperado intentando borrar esas imágenes de mi mente.

-¿Edward? Tranquilo, tranquilo –susurro Esme tomándome el rostro.

-No, no, no… lo que he visto…

-Dime que viste –ordenó.

-Tanya asesinaba a Isabella –respondí perdiendo la compostura.

-¿Qué?! –gritó Rose atónita.

-Ella la mataba sin compasión, hería a Jasper…

-Tienen que echarla, no pienso dormir en el mismo lugar que ella –exclamó Rose frenética.

Rose tenía razón, Tanya no podía seguir entre nosotros, era capaz de herir a sus propios amigos, con tal de herir a Bella. Y lo había visto, era capaz de matar a Bella si la oportunidad se le presentaba.

Corrí hacía la oficina, llegando en dos segundos máximo y abrí la puerta furioso.

-La hubieras matado si hubieras podido –exclamé empujando a Tanya.

-No, Edward, no –mintió.

-Alice tuvo una visión, lo vi, la matabas, sin piedad y razón –grité.

-¿Sin razón? Ella dejó a tu padre parapléjico –justificó.

-¡Todo lo que pasó fue culpa de Aro, no de Isabella!

Negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que te vayas, ahora mismo, no quiero verte nunca más. ¡Nunca! –grité repugnándola.

-¿Me estás dejando?

-Sí –afirmé.

-Ella también me provocó.

-Tus pensamientos me perturban, Tanya, ya no puedo están contigo… Y no quiero verte aquí nunca más, quiero que te vayas.

-¿A dónde iré?

-No me importa –respondí fríamente.

-Me lo pagarán caro, lo juro, me lo pagarán –exclamó furiosa y se retiró.

Destrozado me tiré al suelo a llorar como un niño.


	14. Traición

**Capítulo 13: Traición**

-Quiero hablar con Tanya, ahora mismo –señaló Carlisle furioso por lo que había sucedido.

-Se ha ido –susurro Edward.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?

-Le he dicho que no quiero verla nunca más –gritó.

-Tanya no está –interrumpió Irina –Se ha llevado toda su ropa.

-Mejor –exclamó Edward lleno de furia.

-Ve a buscarla, Edward, piensa en su seguridad…

-Que la busque otra persona –infirió retirándose.

-Isabella está muy mal, la pobre niña está asustadísima –explicó Esme ingresando.

-Ahora mismo iré a verla. Tú dile a Emmett, Kate y Jasper que busquen a Tanya, ha escapado.

-Ella ya eligió –interrumpió Alice.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Irina confundida.

-Ella eligió el bando equivocado.

-Dame tu mano –ordenó Carlisle.

En la visión, Tanya se encontraba con Laurent, mano derecha de Aro.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Dónde está? –Irina estaba desesperada.

-Ha elegido vengarse de Edward, de Isabella, ha elegido ser parte del clan Vulturi –explicó Alice.

-No… ella jamás…

-Está llena de odio –susurró Kate ingresando –La hemos perdido.

-¡No! ¡No la hemos perdido!

-Irina, acéptalo… ella se ha ido.

-Podríamos buscarla, convencerla –comentó Esme.

-Ella ya está muy lejos de aquí –explicó Alice –Laurent la ha convencido de vengarse de nosotros, sus poderes son muy persuasivos.

-Sabrán donde nos escondemos –exclamó Kate frenética –Tanya se lo dirá…

-Ella no nos haría daño –sollozó su hermana.

-Evacúa la escuela –ordenó Carlisle a Esme –Debemos proteger a los estudiantes, Aro sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Esme activó la alarma contra incendios y se dirigió a la sala de profesores, donde estaba Isabella junto a Rosalie y Seth.

-Tanya se pasó de bando, Alice tuvo una visión.

-¿Se pasó de bando? –Seth se sentía algo confundido.

-Está con Aro –gritó Esme –Ahora evacúen la escuela tal y como lo practicamos –señaló.

.

.

.

-Están cerca –gritó Alice lanzándose al suelo.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Kate sosteniéndola.

-Los humanos sin poderes –susurró.

-Maldita sea, Tanya, maldita sea –gritó Kate furiosa y levantó a Alice en brazos.

Un grupo de mutantes se subieron a la primera nave, dirigida por Ememtt y Jasper.

-Corran a la nave –ordenó Esme indicándoles el camino.

-Los tomarán, los tomarán –repetía una y otra vez Alice.

-¿A quiénes tomarán? ¿Alice?

Ingresaron a la nave y notaron como un grupo de agentes del gobierno lanzaban gases lacrimógenos dentro de la mansión.

-¡Seth! –gritó Rose estirando su mano.

El joven corría desesperado por alcanzar la mano de su amiga, pero los agentes los capturaron antes de acercarse a la nave.

-¡Despega! –ordenó Esme a Kate.

-No… no podemos dejarlos…

-¡Despega o nos atraparán a todos!

Kate despegó, dejando atrás a sus amigos.

-Oh por dios –Rose se tapó la boca horrorizada.

.

.

.

-¡Corre! –gritó Isabella protegiendo a un niño mutante de los gases lacrimógenos.

-Atrápenla –se escuchó una voz masculina.

La joven activó su campo de fuerza e intentó impedir que la secuestraran.

-¡Edward! –gritó al ver al joven delirante en el suelo.

-Bells –susurraron sus labios.

Otra vez las emociones le habían jugado en su contra, el campo de fuerza se debilitó y perdió el control. Rápidamente le lanzaron un dispositivo que le generó un electro shock y la desmayó, dejándola expuesta.

.

.

.

 **Tanya POV**

-Creí que no lastimarían a mis hermanas –susurre confundida.

-Nadie les hará daño, cariño –me convenció Laurent con sus palabras.

-Odio a Isabella Swan, la quiero muerta –jadee sintiendo un odio que crecía muy dentro de mí.

-Morirá cariño, morirá.

 _Al día siguiente en la guarida del Clan Vulturi_

-Ella es Tanya –me presentó a su jefe, Aro.

-Tanya –susurró él estirando su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

-¿Por qué utilizas un guante? –pregunté curiosa.

-Tengo poderes muy peculiares y estoy desarrollándolos. No quiero lastimarte –se explicó.

-Quiero a mis hermanas aquí, conmigo –confesé.

-Laurent se hará cargo de ellas –respondió –¿Cierto? –al parecer le había dado una orden.

-Sí, señor –respondió como un soldado.

-Y quiero a Isabella Swan muerta –indiqué.

-Estás tan obsesionada y llena de odio como yo, mi querida mutante –acarició mi mejilla.

Me sonrojé.

-Aro –se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Ella es Tanya, la nueva integrante del Clan –me presentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ella no me gusta –la pelirroja me repugno.

-Celos –susurró Aro en mi oído.

Reí.

-¿De qué te ríes, estúpida? –me avanzó con furia.

-Ella nos ha entregado a Carlisle, el gobierno invadió su base mutante –explicó riéndose con malicia.

-¿No era mejor que nosotros invadiéramos su base?

-Eres estúpida, Victoria –Aro la despreció y ella refunfuñó.

-Pues dime, de que sirve que el gobierno invada su escondite.

-Se quedarán sin escondite, esa es la idea –interrumpió una muchacha rubia de ojos rojos, su aspecto era espeluznante.

-Han capturado a más de diez alumnos –comentó Laurent mirando la televisión –El presidente está anunciándolo.

-Habían creado una base en nuestra contra. Preparaban a los mutantes para atacarnos –proclamó el presidente.

-Eso es mentira –interrumpí.

-Es la verdad, cariño –susurro Laurent en mi oído.

-¿Carlisle nos utilizaba?

-Sí –exclamó él mirándome fijamente.

 **Laurent POV**

La tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Creía todo lo que yo quería que creyera.

-¿Qué planeas ahora, Aro? –pregunté luego.

-Un ataque al presidente ¿quizás? –lanzó una carcajada.

-Creo que tengo un plan para su hijo, Garrett Smith –interrumpió Caius con una vacuna en sus manos –Activaremos su gen mutante… será doloroso y un proceso muuuuuy muuuy –alargó sus palabras –lento.

Sonreí imaginándolo.

-El presidente sufrirá en carne propia nuestro desprecio, su hijo será uno de los nuestros –exclamó –Victoria quiero que te encargues de idear el plan de secuestro, eres la mejor –le besó la frente.

Victoria tenía mala cara, estaba celosa de Tanya, nueva preferencia de Aro.

-Ya se le pasará, lo nuevo siempre llama la atención –aclaré en su oído.

-Nos traerá problemas, estoy segura, no me gusta para nada.

-¿Cuál es su poder? –preguntó Demetri apareciéndose detrás de mí.

-¿No estabas abajo controlando al experimento? –bufé.

-Soy un clon –aclaró riendo.

-Odio que hagas eso, me da asco tu maldito poder –confesé.

Victoria lo acaricio.

-Cariño, no te apegues a esa cucaracha –señaló a Tanya.

-¿Poder? –insistió.

-Hielo –aclaré.

-Interesante.

-Metete en tu cuerpo nuevamente, Demetri –ordené.

-Vete a la mierda –susurró furioso.

-No lo trates así, Laurent –Victoria me tomó del brazo.

-No puedo contenerme, hay algo en él que no me cierra.

-Es hermano de Aro, es como un hijo para mí, no quiero oírte decir que hay algo de él que no te cierra.

-Lo lamento… pero…

-Pero nada. Si vuelves a despreciarlo te lo haré pagar –musitó sonriéndome.

-Madre mía que estás loca –susurré riéndome.

-Lo sabes, me conoces –indicó.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

-¿Cuántos estudiantes hay en tu nave? –al cabo de unas horas nos comunicamos a través de la frecuencia.

-No más de veinte, señor –aclaró Emmett.

-Tienen a Edward –susurro Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cerré mis ojos, no sabía que hacer, me sentía perdido.

-Podemos aterrizar allí –señaló Esme un gran prado en medio de la montaña.

Rosalie le pasó las coordenadas a Emmett y le ordenó activar la invisibilidad de la nave.

-Tranquilos, por favor, mantengan la calma –exclamé intentando calmar a mis estudiantes.

-¿Qué haremos? –gritó Irina desesperada.

-Aún no lo sé –admití.

-Tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos –interrumpió Kate.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Emmett se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué hay de Tanya? –preguntó Irina luego.

-¡Que se vaya al demonio! –exclamó Rosalie furiosa.

-Debemos mantener la calma –ordenó Esme tomando el control de la situación –Pasaremos la noche aquí dentro de la nave, mañana un grupo se quedará en la nave uno con los estudiantes y otro irá en busca del resto.

-¡Así se habla! –gritó Emmett saltando de alegría.

Pasamos la noche en las naves, Emmett estaba alterado, lo único que quería era encontrar a Aro para despedazarlo, era obvio que su Clan nos había entregado cuando habían tomado contacto con Tanya.

-En la radio están diciendo que somos un grupo terrorista. Que formamos una base mutante para atacar a los sin poderes –me despertó Jasper con sus gritos.

-Maldición, lo que nos faltaba. El presidente no cambiará jamás de parecer –exclamó Esme.

-A menos que sufra algo en carne propia –musitó Kate.

-No le deseamos el mal a nadie, Kate. Solo deseamos que esta guerra se termine –aclaré.

Alice de repente cayó al suelo y comenzó a temblar, una visión se acercaba.

La tomé de la mano e ingresé a su cabeza.

-Los tienen en una base militar. Alcatraz –exclamé viendo a mi hijo lleno de agujas.

-Partiremos ahora mismo –ordenó Emmett –Prepárense, será un viaje agitado.

-Cuida a los niños, te necesitarán, cariño –apretó mi mano con fuerza –Te amo –se despidió de mí con un beso.

-Te amo –respondí con un nudo en el pecho.

Voltee y noté que Jasper se despedía de Alice que aún estaba débil por la visión repentina –Por siempre tuyo –susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos, tenía miedo de morir, podía notarlo.

-Todo saldrá bien –sujeté su mano.

-Salvaré a nuestra familia, lo prometo –exclamó con valentía.

-Por siempre tuya –le respondió Alice entre suspiros.

Emmett, Kate, Esme, Rosalie y Jasper subieron a la nave y se prepararon para despegar.

-¡Tengan cuidado! –exclamó Irina despidiéndolos.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-Edward –susurré intentando quitarme las agujas que pinchaban mi cuerpo.

-¡Bells! –gritó la voz de Jake a mi lado.

-¿Dónde estamos? –miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una especie de capsula transparente con mil cables que salían de mi cuerpo.

-No lo sé, pero estas capsulas nos suprimen los poderes –explicó nervioso –Quizás nos han inyectado la cura.

-¿Qué nos harán? –temblé llena de miedo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza –Es obvio ¿no crees?

-No –sollocé dándome cuenta que experimentarían con nosotros.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora: Quiero pedirles perdón lectores por el lapso en el que ésta historia estuvo pausada. Escribí proyectos nuevos y no tuve tiempo de dedicarme a éste fiction. Mi inspiración con la ciencia ficción estaba algo suprimida y me costaba volver a la historia realmente. Ahora volveré a escribir capítulo y espero actualizar todas las semanas. Ya adelanté tres capítulos por lo que las actualizaciones próximas serán cumplidas a fecha._

 _Me gustaría que dejen sus reviews, si el capítulo les ha gustado. Y comenten que esperan leer en el siguiente._

 _Gracias por seguir la historia y bancar mis proyectos, para mí es muy importante. Saludos. ByAdmiRo_


	15. Armas letales

**Capítulo 14: Armas letales**

 **Esme POV**

-Allí –señalé la prisión de Alcatraz, que se encontraba en una isla cerca de California, actualmente se había convertido en un laboratorio de experimentos mutantes.

-¿Cómo aterrizaremos? –preguntó Emmett preocupado.

-Déjamelo a mí –puse mis ojos en blanco y nublé la isla con una tormenta.

Emmett aterrizo e instantáneamente una alarma sonó en la isla, avisando el ingreso de intrusos.

-¡Ataquen! –gritó Kate saltando de la nave.

-No maten a nadie –aclaré volando hacia las antenas que parecían darle energía a la isla.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-¿Qué sucedió? –exclamé asustada en cuanto las capsulas que nos contenían se apagaron.

Edward forcejeó y se quitó las agujas del cuerpo.

-Intenten zafarse –nos ordenó.

Logré zafarme de alguna de ellas, pero tenía una en mi cuello que no podía quitarme. Jacob forzó la capsula hasta que ésta se abrió.

-Déjame ayudarte –susurró rompiendo mi capsula y luego me quitó la aguja del cuello.

-Son ellos, vinieron por nosotros –susurro Seth débilmente.

-¿Ellos? –pregunté confundida.

-Carlisle –jadeó perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Creo que nos han aplicado la cura –Jacob intentaba transformarse, pero le era imposible.

-¿Quién es ella? –señalé a una niña en una capsula totalmente distinta a las nuestras.

Edward se acercó sigilosamente.

-¡Oye, aquí hay más! –exclamó Jacob del otro lado de la habitación.

Caminé hacia él, había unos veinte mutantes al menos conectados a esas capsulas, al parecer estaban dormidos o muertos.

-¿Respiran? –pregunté acercándome a una de las capsulas.

De repente una muchacha abrió sus ojos.

-¡Joder! –grité asustada.

-Ayúdame –susurraron sus labios.

-¡Debemos sacarla! –le ordené a Jake.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunté ayudándola a salir de la capsula.

-Leah –musitó débilmente.

-¿Qué te han hecho?

-Ella –señaló a la niña que Edward llevaba en brazos –No quiero verla, por favor… aléjala de mí –estaba frenética, llena de miedo.

-Esa niña tiene algo –señaló Jake preocupado.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-¡Entraré! –exclamé corriendo hacia un muro de concreto, rompí la primera pared y me encontré en una sala que parecía ser un laboratorio.

-¿Qué es esto? –tomé una probeta con un líquido anaranjado.

-¡La cura! –exclamó un hombre disparándome.

Jasper se interpuso y quemó las vacunas con sus manos –¡Corre! –me ordenó.

Rompí tres paredes más, al llegar a la cuarta me golpee contra ella rebotando.

-Ouch –me quejé tomándome el brazo derecho, me lo había quebrado.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Rose corriendo hacia mí –¿Te han inyectado algo?

Negué con la cabeza, pero aun así ella me revisó. Giré mi visión, un hombre estaba apuntándonos con una de esas vacunas.

-Levántate –ordenó.

Rose puso sus mano de frente e intentó atacar al científico, pero fue imposible, sus poderes no funcionaban.

¿Qué nos sucedía?

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-¿Qué haremos con ella? –pregunté colocándola en el suelo.

-Ella… ella es un monstruo –señaló la joven.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó Bella calmándola.

-Suprime nuestros poderes, ella es la cura –exclamó.

Me alejé de ella rápidamente, le temía.

-Calma, calma –susurró Bella –¿Ella es la cura? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Su poder –musitó la muchacha.

-Suprime nuestros poderes –pensé rápidamente –Impresionante, han creado la cura en base a su ADN –aclaré.

-¡Adentro! –se escuchó una voz masculina algo amenazadora.

Nos agachamos e hicimos silencio.

-Adentro asquerosos mutantes –exclamó un hombre que le apuntaba con una especie de vacuna a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Han venido por nosotros, son ellos –susurró Jake.

-Shhh –silencié.

-Debemos alejarnos de ella, es la causa de la supresión de nuestros poderes –aclaré señalando a la niña de cabello rojizo –Con nuestros poderes podremos defendernos.

-¿La dejaremos aquí? –interrumpió Bella preocupada.

-No, vendremos por ella luego… ahora ataquemos a ese inútil –exclamé corriendo hacia el hombre que le apuntaba a mis amigos.

Nos abalanzamos sobre él y le quitamos la vacuna.

-¡Edward! –exclamó Emmett abrazándome como un niño –Algo sucede con nuestros poderes…

-Es la niña… ella suprime nuestros poderes. Es la cura –aclaré señalándola.

Emmett levantó a Seth que aún estaba desmayado –Vayan, desconectaré a los otros mutantes –exclamé corriendo hacia las otras capsulas, debía ayudarlos.

-Te ayudo –respondió Rosalie.

El resto del grupo corrió hacia la salida.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-Puedo sacarnos de aquí –exclamó Leah tomándome de la mano.

-La nave está allí afuera –señaló Emmett –¡Corran!

Miré hacia arriba, Esme estaba controlando la situación de maravilla.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó Jasper ingresando a la nave para pilotearla.

Ingresamos a la nave y observé por la ventana a Rosalie que venía con un grupo de mutantes muy debilitados.

-Los ayudaré –señaló Leah desapareciendo de la nave.

-¿A dónde ha ido? –Jake se impresionó.

Leah se había teletrasportado fuera de la nave, había ordenado a los mutantes, tomándolos de la mano y había regresado dentro con todos ellos.

-Impresionante –susurró Jacob.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –pregunté frenética tomando el brazo de Rosalie.

-Viene con la niña –aclaró.

Corrí fuera de la nave y alejé a los soldados con mí poder telekinético, luego noté que la niña estaba cerca porque mis poderes comenzaban a desvanecerse.

-¡Corre a la nave! –exclamé alejándome de él para desviar la atención de los soldados.

En cuanto noté que Edward había ingresado corrí hacia la nave que intentaba despegar, de repente una explosión me dejó algo aturdida, habían destrozado una de las turbinas del avión.

Levanté la nave con mis poderes, mientras me cubría con el escudo.

-¡Bella! –gritó Edward desde dentro de la nave, sabía que no podría re-ingresar, si los ayudaba a despegar, nunca tomaría ese avión, nadie podría ayudarme a subir, nadie poseía poderes con la niña.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Ve por ella –exclamó Jacob a la mutante nueva, Leah.

-No puedo –señaló a la niña que suprimía nuestros poderes.

-¡Bella! –volví a gritar sabiendo que la perdería –No podemos dejarla, no podemos.

-Te amo –deletrearon sus labios.

-¡No! ¡No! –grité furioso –Déjenme salir, prefiero morir aquí…

-No puedo hacerlo, Edward –exclamó Esme consolándome.

-No debí traerla, no debí –señalé a la niña lleno de furia –Por su culpa, por su culpa Bella no podrá volver a la nave –sollocé.

De repente ví como atacaban el escudo de Isabella.

-¡La matarán! –grité desesperado.

Rosalie rompió en llanto –Debemos hacer algo…

De repente una gran luz nos encandiló.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté pegándome a la ventanilla, esa luz provenía de Bella.

¿Pero qué significaba? Nunca había visto algo así en ella.

-¡Acelera! –indicó Emmett a Jasper una vez que la nave flotó lo suficiente.

-Isabella –susurré tomándome la cabeza.

¿Qué sucedería con ella?


	16. El despertar de la bestia

**Capítulo 15: El despertar de la bestia**

-¿Qué sucedió? –exclamó Carlisle desesperado.

-¿Y todos estos niños? –señaló Irina sorprendida.

-Estaban en la isla, experimentaban con ellos, no sé exactamente que les hacían, pero tenían agujas en sus cuerpos –explicó Esme ayudando a los niños a bajar de la nave.

-Isabella, tenemos que volver por ella –interrumpió Edward nervioso.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella? –Carlisle estiró su mano para tomar la de su hijo –Oh dios mío –se horrorizó al pensar que la joven Swan había quedado allí atrapada –Pero sabes que no podemos volver –aclaró luego con nerviosismo.

-Los mataré a todos si es necesario, ya nada me importa –refunfuño Edward.

-Hijo –susurro Carlisle intentando calmarlo.

-¡Suéltame!

-No sé qué haremos, ella… ella quedó atrapada –sollozó Esme llena de culpa.

-Lo sé, lo he visto –se abrazó a su esposa –Esa niña –señaló a Renesmee –Dile que se acerque a mí.

-Hola –susurro la niña con vergüenza.

-Hola… dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Carlisle notando que no podía leer sus pensamientos.

-Renesmee –respondió –Lamento suprimir sus poderes, no es mi intención –aclaró luego notando que el hombre se sentía confundido.

-Así que tú eres la niña que lleva la cura en su sangre –susurro Carlisle sonriéndole.

Asintió.

-Pues, aquí cuidaremos de ti, no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño, Renesmee –prometió.

-Debemos buscar un nuevo hogar, no podemos quedarnos aquí en medio de la nada misma –interrumpió Emmett.

-Lo sé, he pensado en algo, pero no estoy seguro –Carlisle respondió dudoso.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Pobre niña; pensó Leah sobre Isabella –¿Me ayudarías a salvarla?

-Sería arriesgado –susurró en voz baja.

-Por favor –supliqué con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Asintió –Lo haré, pero si se complica me largo –exclamó –La he pasado muy mal allí, pero gracias a ustedes he podido salir.

-Entiendo, aceptaré tus reglas –prometí.

-Tómame de la mano –cuando tomé su mano sentí un cosquilleo, estábamos trasladándonos a la isla.

Al llegar me sorprendí, la isla estaba desierta de hombres.

-¿Qué es eso? –señaló Leah un polvo gris en el suelo.

-¡Isabella! –grité desesperado una y otra vez, pero no logré encontrar a nadie.

-¿A dónde han ido? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –preguntó confundida caminando de un lado a otro.

-No comprendo, hace tan solo unas horas todos estaban aquí, ella estaba aquí –señalé frenético.

-Debemos irnos –indicó tomándome de la mano y volvimos a la montaña donde se encontraba mi padre.

Corrí hacia él.

-Ella no está, desapareció –exclamé desesperado.

-Has ido a buscarla –suspiró –Lo sabía, lo leí en tus pensamientos, ibas a pedirle ayuda a la joven –miró a Leah de reojo.

-Algo le sucedió, algo sucedió en la isla… quizás Aro… quizás él les hizo algo –comencé a imaginar las cosas que le haría Tanya a Bella.

.

.

.

 **Alice POV**

-¿Tú eres Renesmee, cierto? –me acerqué a la niña cautelosamente.

Asintió –¿Cómo es tu nombre? –preguntó luego mirándome con curiosidad.

-Alice –respondí y sentí un flash de Bella dentro de mi mente –Imposible… tú… tú –señalé a la niña –Se supone que tú… Ahhhhhhhh –grité teniendo una visión de Bella caminando por una carretera sin sentido.

-¡Alice! –Jasper me sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede? No comprendo –oía la voz de Rosalie a lo lejos –La niña debería suprimir sus visiones ¿verdad? –preguntó ansiosa.

Mi padre le respondió con inteligencia –Ella no es mutante –sus palabras me destrozaron por dentro, no tenía solución, ninguna vacuna ayudaría, nada me cambiaría.

De repente abrí mis ojos e intenté respirar.

-Bella… ella está perdida. Camina sin rumbo, no comprendo que le ha sucedido –expliqué con mi cuerpo aún tembloroso –No soy mutante ¿cierto? –miré a mi padre.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Lo descubrí cuando analicé tu sangre –comentó apenado.

-¿Entonces, porque tengo éstas visiones?

-Solamente es un don –aclaró Jasper –Solo eso, cariño.

-¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se dirige? –exclamó Edward tomándome del brazo.

-No pude ver donde estaba, lo lamento, Edward –susurré.

-Necesito encontrarla… antes que Aro, tenemos que encontrarla –caminaba de un lado al otro tomándose la cabeza.

-Calma, calma –susurro Emmett abrazándolo.

-¡No necesito contención, solo necesito encontrarla! –gritó furioso.

-No pude ver donde estaba, solo noté que el camino estaba algo destruido, tenía árboles, no, pinos, eran pinos.

-¡Va a la mansión! –interrumpió Jake.

-¡Tenemos que ir por ella! –exclamó Edward mirando a mi padre.

-¿A la mansión? ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos matarán! –exclamó Irina –Es demasiado peligroso… no me arriesgaré.

-¡Todo esto fue culpa de Tanya, tu hermana! –gritó Edward fuera de sí.

-Tiene razón –comentó Rosalie –Tanya fue quién nos metió en éste lío.

-¡Ella no es mala! –gritó Irina enfurecida.

-¡No pelen! ¡Ya basta! –Esme se interpuso entre Irina y Rosalie.

-Iré solo –aclaró Edward alejándose.

-¡Oye! –gritó Jake convirtiéndose, al parecer deseaba acompañarlo.

-Por favor, tengan cuidado –supliqué mirando a mi hermano con tristeza, temía que le hicieran daño.

.

.

.

 **Jake POV**

-¿Cómo habrá llegado a la mansión? El camino es imposible… desde la isla… ¿Cómo logró salir de ahí? –le pregunté a Edward telepáticamente.

-No comprendo nada. Pero lo único que quiero es verla con vida –susurró –Ahora a correr lobito –ironizó riéndose.

Corrimos por unas tres o cuatro horas. Me costaba seguirle el ritmo a Edward, y por eso iba mucho más atrás.

Llegué a la mansión y descubrí que estaba rodeada con una cinta amarilla del FBI.

-¡Maldición! –exclamé convirtiéndome en humano nuevamente, no podía arriesgarme a que me vieran así.

Caminé alrededor de la cinta y encontré un trozo desprendido, debía ser por donde Edward había ingresado.

-¿Edward? ¿Bells? –pregunté avanzando hacia el lateral derecho de la mansión.

Había un polvo gris en el suelo –¿Qué mierda es esto? –pregunté tocándolo.

Lo más extraño era que no había policías ni ningún tipo de seguridad ¿acaso encuentran nuestra guarida y la dejan sin protección?

-¡Jake! –la voz de Edward me hizo voltear.

-¿La has encontrado? –pregunté ansioso.

-Aún no… ¿pero viste eso? –señaló el polvo gris en el suelo.

Asentí.

-Lo he visto en la isla… debe significar algo.

-¡Bells! –grité.

-Shhhhh –Edward me silenció –Creo que deberíamos cuidarnos la espalda, lobito, no podemos confiarnos tanto como para gritar –Ve arriba, yo revisaré aquí –ordenó ingresando a la mansión.

Subí las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Un sonido proveniente del laboratorio de Carlisle llamó mi atención.

-¿Bells? –susurré caminando hacia allí, de repente una bandeja de plata pasó volando sobre mi cabeza –¡Joder! –grité lanzándome al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? –corrí Edward hacia mí y señalé la puerta del laboratorio –¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó ingresando.

 **Edward POV**

-¡Isabella! –exclamé viéndola de espaldas a mí –Hemos venido por ti –susurré acercándome.

Las cosas flotaban en el aire. ¿Acaso había perdido el control de sus poderes?

-¿Bells, cariño? –toqué su hombro, cuando volteó no era la misma, algo en su rostro me asustó –¡Oh mierda! –grité alejándome, sus ojos eran rojos y sus mejillas marcaban unas venas negras espantosas.

-¿Qué mierda sucede con ella? –preguntó Jake lleno de miedo.

Isabella lo miró fijamente y comenzó a flotar.

-¿Bells? –intenté tomarla de la mano, pero me lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

Algo no estaba bien en ella, no parecía ella misma.

-Creo que debemos decirle a Carlisle… algo en ella es… diferente –susurró Jake alejándose.

Los objetos que flotaba, por alguna razón comenzaban a desintegrarse.

-Algo no está bien ¡vámonos! –gritó Jake corriendo a la salida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la piel de mis manos comenzaba a desprenderse –Ouch –jadee del dolor. Rápidamente caí en la cuenta, el polvo no era polvo, eran humanos, cadáveres, Bella los había pulverizado.

-Bella, contrólate… todo estará bien. Lo prometo, cuidaré de ti –exclamé sintiendo como la piel se arrancaba de mi carne –Maldición –me quejé alejándome de ella, comenzaba a herirme gravemente.

-¡Edward, sal de ahí! –gritó Jake fuera de la mansión, los cimientos comenzaban a temblar.

-Cariño… ¿no me reconoces? –la miré fijamente.

-Edward –susurraron sus labios y sus ojos se tornaron verdes.

-Bells –me acerqué a ella pero de repente sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos y su expresión demostraba maldad.

Me tomé del marco de la puerta, el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse.

-¡Sal de ahí! –la voz de Jake me suplicaba que escapara –¡Esa no es Isabella!

Los labios de Bella formaron una sonrisa, parecía disfrutar del poder inmenso que tenía –Tú no eres así –susurré corriendo a la salida del edificio antes de que éste se derrumbara en pedazos.

-¡La mansión! –gritó Jake tomándose la cabeza.

De repente todo era escombros.

-¿Dónde está ella? –exclamé corriendo hacia los escombros.

-¡Aquí! –Jake la encontró –Pero no pienso tocarla… me da escalofríos, ella no es Isabella… es parecida, pero no es ella –negó con la cabeza asustado.

-Yo la llevaré –aclaré –Soy más rápido que tú.

-¿Y si despierta? ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé… no puedo lastimarla.

-¡Tus manos! –exclamó luego mirándolas, parecían quemadas –¿Fue ella, cierto?

Asentí –Ve, corre, iré tras de ti –aclaré levantando a Bella en brazos.


	17. Gen mutante

**Capítulo 16: Gen mutante**

 **Garrett POV**

-Señor Smith –susurro una voz masculina.

-Mmmm –me quejé intentando moverme, pero me era imposible, tenía las manos atadas.

-Su padre ha sido un hombre muy muy malo –jadeó.

-¿Mi padre?

-¡Pagaré por sus errores! –exclamó a carcajadas con malicia –Ponle la inyección –le ordenó a una segunda persona que no lograba distinguir.

-Ahhhh –grité cuando la aguja se clavó en mi brazo derecho.

.

.

.

 **Seis horas antes**

 **Victoria POV**

-Hola cariño –susurré caminando hacia un oficial.

-Hola –respondió sonriéndome.

-Ven –le pedí que se acercara con mi dedo índice.

Caminó hacia mí unos pasos –Dispara –ordené acariciando sus labios.

Volteó y comenzó a dispararle a sus propios compañeros.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! –gritó un oficial apuntándole.

-¡Mátalo! –susurré en su oído.

-¡Deténganse! –seis hombres salieron con armas de alto calibre a apuntarnos.

-Jane –susurré.

-Dolor –jadeó ella mirándolos y los seis cayeron al suelo retorciéndose.

-Vamos, adelante –susurré en el oído del oficial –Guíame a Garrett Smith.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! –una alarma sonó en la vivienda.

-Alec –le señalé unos diez oficiales que se acercaban.

-Vengan, imbéciles –sonrió él lanzando su humo paralizador.

Ingresé a la casa con facilidad.

-Dispara –ordené para que me protegiera de un hombre que intentaba eliminarnos.

-¿Dónde está Garrett? Dime, cariño –susurré acariciando su pecho con mis uñas.

-Segundo piso, puerta tres, es su habitación –aclaró y le quebré el cuello, ya no me servía de nada.

-¡Vamos! –exclamé llamando a Demetri.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse! –gritó una mujer apuntándome.

-¡Oye! –Tanya la congeló contra la pared.

-Bien hecho –susurré guiñándole un ojo –Quédate aquí, cubre el perímetro- le ordené.

Llegamos a la habitación de Garrett, no estaba allí.

-Lo deben haber sacado –bufé furiosa –¡Divídete! –le ordené a Demetri para que cubriera más superficie.

 _Cinco minutos más tarde_

-¡Mamá! –Jane me llamó del otro lado del pasillo.

Al voltear noté que tenía a Garrett en sus manos inconsciente.

-¡Lo tengo, quería escapar el muy inútil! –sonrió dando saltos de alegría.

-¡Demetri! ¡Tanya! ¡Nos vamos! –grité.

Alec tomó una granada del bolsillo de uno de los oficiales y la lanzó a la casa, volándola en pedazos.

-Buen trabajo, niños –los felicité subiéndome al coche.

-Te tenemos, Smith –Jane cacheteó su rostro –No sabes lo que te espera… ni lo imaginas, tonto.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

-Algo sucede –susurró Alice paralizada –Algo con Bella… algo anda mal, lo siento, puedo sentirlo, hace rato tengo esa sensación.

-¡Jake! –gritó Emmett corriendo hacia él, se veía exhausto.

-Bella –señaló detrás –Ella… ella no es…

-¿Ella no es qué? –interrumpió Alice.

-No es ella…

-¡Edward! ¡Tráela! –ordené al ver a mi hijo cargándola.

Toqué sus manos, estaban frías como hielo.

-¿Qué te sucedió en las manos? –Esme revisó a Edward.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté pidiéndole la mano a Jake para que me mostrara lo que había sucedido.

Jadeando se acercó a mí –Ella… ¡Oh por dios! –grité impresionado viendo en lo que Bella se había convertido –Evolucionó para sobrevivir… ella está descontrolada –aclaré mirando a Esme.

-Destruyó la mansión –susurró Jake mirando a Emmett.

-¿Es una broma, cierto?

Negó.

-¿Evolucionar? –preguntó Rosalie asustada.

-Su gen mutante evolucionó para sobrevivir… sabía que moriría en la isla y algo se activó en ella. Su poder la defendió más allá, convirtiéndola en algo que no tiene control de sí misma.

-¿Es un riesgo para nosotros? –preguntó Emmett.

Asentí –Lo es.

-No podemos dejarla –Edward interrumpió furioso.

-¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! –Kate lo tomó de las manos.

-Ella no quiso hacerlo… lo sé.

-Tampoco podemos dejarla sola, sería un riesgo para la sociedad –aclaré pensativo.

-¿Dónde iremos? No tenemos donde ir… no hay lugar a donde escapar o donde escondernos.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –el grito desgarrador de Alice me alteró.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté tomándola de la mano.

Aro estaba experimentando consigo mismo, alterando su gen mutante, su ADN para ser más poderoso.

Pero también experimentaba con un joven… lo había visto antes, ¿pero, donde? ¿Dónde lo había visto? ¿Quién era?

-El hijo del presidente –susurró Alice antes de desmayarse.

-¡Alice! –Jasper la sostuvo.

-Aro perdió la cabeza, esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos, ¡demasiado!

-¿Qué sucedió, Carlisle, que ha hecho esta vez? –Esme me tomó de la mano.

-Ha estado experimentando… consigo mismo y ahora lo hará con el hijo del presidente.

-¡Bingo! –gritó Kate.

-¿Bingo? –me quedé confundido.

-Ahí está la clave… el presidente. Esta vez tendrá que oírnos, su hijo corre peligro y solo nosotros podemos ayudarlo. Tendrá que darnos asilo, tendrá que hacer un trato y podremos volver a nuestra casa… bueno, si es que Bella no destruyó todo...

-¡Eres un genio, Kate! –Rosalie la sacudió.

-Destruyó todo, o el ochenta por ciento –aclaró Jake jadeando del calor.

-¿Y qué haremos con Bella mientras tanto? –preguntó Emmett señalándola.

Leah se acercó –Podríamos encerrarla en la nave con la niña, suprimiría sus poderes ¿cierto?

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Háganlo! Pero ve tú también, Esme, cuida de la niña por si acaso.

-Yo también iré –comentó Edward.

-¡Tú no! ¡Tú debes curar esas heridas con Irina!

-Irina no querrá curarme –bufó.

-Ella lo hará –Kate interrumpió –Lo hará, Edward.

 **Edward POV**

-Irina… Edward tiene las manos lastimadas… ¿podrías curarlo? –preguntó Kate a su hermana.

Irina negó con la cabeza.

-No seas así, Irina… Edward está dolorido.

-Yo decía que era un riesgo volver por Isabella… ¿Lo ven? ¡Ella es un riesgo!

-¡Vete al demonio, Irina! –exclamé alejándome.

-¡Cúralo! –gritó Kate peleándose con ella.

-¡No!

-Pues que se vaya a la maldita mierda, engreída –susurré caminando en círculos.

-Calma… calma –Emmett me sostuvo –Curaremos esas heridas a la antigua –me mostró un botiquín.

.

.

.

 **Garrett POV**

-Ahhhhh ahhhhh –grité de dolor, esa inyección me dolía demasiado, sentía que quemaba mi piel.

-Debemos acelerar el proceso… el gen debe activarse, y solo se activará en una situación de estrés muy alta –explicó un hombre.

-¿Qué proceso? ¿Qué gen? –grité desesperado.

-Dolor –susurró una voz femenina.

-Ahhhhhh ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! –supliqué retorciéndome.

-Dolor –jadeó nuevamente.

-¡Bastaaaaaaa! –grité desmayándome.

-¡Arriba dormilón! –gritó una voz masculina golpeándome el rostro.

-Por favor –susurré.

-Un golpe a la vez –comentó golpeándome el estómago.

-¡Ouch! –me quejé intentando abrir los ojos.

Otro golpe me impactó en la costilla derecha –Ahhhhhhh –sentí como una de las costillas se quebraba.

-Es un niño fuerte –dijo el hombre riéndose y me golpeó nuevamente haciéndome escupir sangre.

-Trae el bote de agua –ordenó otra voz distinta.

-Deténganse… p-por fa-favor –tartamudee.

De repente mi rostro estaba hundido en un bote de agua.

Al minuto me levantaron, tosí escupiendo agua.

-Vamos otra vez –susurró la voz.

-No, no, no –respondí ahogándome nuevamente.

Tosí escupiendo agua por segunda vez, así lo repitieron al menos diez veces.

-¡Actívalo! –gritó la voz golpeándome, me sentía muy débil.

-Déjalo por hoy… mañana será otro día –oí antes de desmayarme.


	18. Tregua

**Capítulo 17: Tregua**

 **Carlisle POV**

-Necesito que nos lleves a La Casa Blanca, Leah –le pedí que nos ayudara.

-No puedo seguir involucrada, les agradezco la ayuda, pero tengo miedo… Yo…

-Lo sé, sufriste mucho –tomé su mano y vi su dura vida como mutante.

-¡Es por todos, Leah, te ayudarás a ti misma! –exclamó Rose.

-Está bien –cedió –Lo haré, pero necesito ver el lugar, necesito visualizarlo antes de trasladarme, si lo hago sin un punto fijo terminaremos en cualquier sitio.

-Bien, aquí tienes una foto –Emmett le mostro una foto del lugar con su teléfono celular.

-¿Y en donde quieren ingresar?

-Aquí –señaló Emmett en una fotografía –El Despacho Oval, la oficina del presidente.

-¿Quiénes irán?

-Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Kate acompáñenme –ordené.

-¿Papá? –Edward interrumpió.

-Quédate aquí, aún estás herido –nos tomamos de las manos y Leah hizo su trabajo.

Al llegar sentí que mi estómago daba vueltas.

-Se sentirán un poco mal, pero se les pasará pronto. Sucede cuando traslado a más de tres personas –aclaró.

-¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? –gritó un hombre paralizado.

-Hola –Emmett lo saludó y luego le dio un puñetazo.

-Los mutantes lo hicieron, quieren vengarse –susurró el presidente cruzando una puerta con tres custodios a su lado.

-¡Alto! –un hombre nos apuntó con un arma.

-Calma, hemos venido a ayudarlo, señor presidente –comenté levantando mis manos.

-¿Qué quiere señor Cullen? ¿Acaso viene a burlarse por el secuestro de mi hijo? ¿Usted lo hizo?

-¿Cómo ingresaron? –uno de los guardias estaba atónito mirando a los lados.

-Se lo advertí, sería un caos. No desistió y ahora convirtió esto en una guerra.

-¿Usted lo hizo, cierto? ¿Robo a mi hijo de su hogar, verdad?

-Su hijo fue secuestrado por Aro Vulturi–aclaró Alice enfrentándolo.

-¿Aro Vulturi?

-El clan Vulturi –susurré –Son muy peligrosos y están llenos de odio.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Y dónde tiene a mi hijo?

-Él no volverá a ser el mismo señor presidente, Aro lo ha… como decirle…

-¿Qué le ha hecho? –gritó.

-Modificado –respondí.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Lo quieren convertir en mutante –interrumpió Alice.

-No, no, mi hijo no será como ustedes ¡fenómenos!

-¿Para qué venir a ayudarlo? Este hombre es desagradable y merece lo que le está sucediendo –Jasper estaba furioso.

-Le propongo algo, lo ayudaremos si retira la vacuna y detiene los experimentos en mutantes.

-¿Experimentos? ¿Qué experimentos?

-¿De dónde cree que sale la cura? Estuvimos allí, lo vimos todo.

-Mis científicos se encargaron de crearla –explicó altaneramente.

-¿Puedo leer su mente? –le pedí permiso para tocarlo.

-No, claro que no –respondió retrayéndose.

-Déjeme ver la verdad –supliqué.

Tomé su mano y leí su mente. No sabía de lo que hablábamos, su asesor, Jason Jenks lo había engañado, deseaba extinguirnos por una razón y no podía saber cuál era.

-Jenks lo engañó –susurré.

-¿Jenks?

-Experimentan con personas como nosotros, en la isla de Alcatraz. Para crear la cura utilizaron a una niña con el poder de supresión, la hemos salvado…. Pues y la isla ya no está en condiciones –comenté –Inyectaron involuntariamente a mutantes para ver sus efectos ¿Cómo no lo previno?

-Yo… yo… creí…

-¿Qué creyó? ¿Acaso va a decirme que es tan inocente? –Jasper lo enfrentó furioso, Emmett lo detuvo.

-También crearon armas –agregó luego Leah.

-¿Armas? Yo no autoricé armas –negó la situación.

-Pues las tenían –repitió Leah –Y nos amenazaban con ellas, todo el tiempo.

-Señor no debería hablar con ellos –susurró uno de sus guardias.

-Pues claro que no, quizás a ti ni te conviene ¿cierto? –Alice lo miró despectivamente –Está con Jenks, lo vi todo, quieren eliminarnos como si fuéramos cucarachas, la hija de Jenks es mutante y su esposa también lo era.

-¡Lo son, son cucarachas! –gritó disparándole a Alice.

-¡No! –grité desesperado.

Kate corrió a él y lo electrocutó.

Jasper se interpuso y la bala le dio en el hombro.

-¡No! ¡Jasper! ¡Bebé! –Alice estaba desesperada.

-Lo lamento… lo lamento –el presidente se sentía culpable.

-¡Usted lo dijo! Acabar con los mutantes, lo escuché yo misma, en su discurso –Kate se acercó al presidente furiosa, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por la situación.

-Kate –Emmett la sostuvo –También lo odio, pero no es la forma.

-Yo quería sanarlos… Ustedes están enfermos.

-¡No estamos enfermos! ¡No necesitamos su maldita vacuna! –gritó repugnándolo.

-Hay que irnos, Jasper pierde mucha sangre –jadeó Alice entre lágrimas.

-¡Señor presidente! –se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Todo está bien –mintió él.

-Oímos un disparo, abra la puerta –ordenó.

Emmett corrió para sostener la puerta e impedirles el ingreso.

-Salvaremos a su hijo si usted detiene todo esto. Confío en usted.

-¿Es una tregua?

Asentí.

-Una última cosa, necesito un lugar donde proteger a mis estudiantes, están corriendo peligro allí fuera. Sus hombres, o mejor dicho los de Jenks desean matarnos y tienen las armas para hacerlo ¿comprende?

-Pueden esconderse en el subterráneo nuclear –respondió revisando sus cajones.

-¡Presidente! ¡Señor presidente! –el hombre del otro lado de la puerta se oía impaciente –Tiraremos una granada para abrir la puerta –amenazó.

-Aquí tiene los códigos. Estarán a salvo, mantendré mi promesa, detendré todo en cuanto traigan a mi hijo sano y salvo. Y lamento lo que les está sucediendo, creí que los ayudaría, creí que era lo mejor para ustedes… y para la sociedad.

Asentí y tomé los papeles –Sé que lo ha hecho con una buena intención señor Smith, pero las peores cosas se han hecho con las mejores intenciones.

-¡Vámonos! –ordenó Leah y nos tomamos de las manos.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-¿Papá? –interrumpí furioso porque no me había elegido para acompañarlo.

-Quédate aquí, aún estás herido –aclaró y el grupo desapareció.

-¡Maldición!

-La joven está despertando –un niño me tironeó del brazo.

Corrí a la nave y la ví, estaba despertando –¡Bells! –me acerqué con cuidado.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Rose revisándola.

-Me siento extraña –susurró su voz débilmente intentando abrir los ojos.

Giró su rostro y observó a Renesmee.

-Ella –susurró.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo, Bells –la tome de la mano.

-Aléjala de mí –jadeó.

-No puedo, debemos tenerla cerca de ti, mi padre lo ordenó para protegerte.

-¡No deseo que me protejan! –gritó con sus ojos negros.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Es ella! ¡Es la oscura! –gritó Jake –¡Corre Seth! –tomó a su hermano y salieron de la nave temerosos.

Esme tomó a la niña en brazos para protegerla.

-¡Detente! –Rose la sostuvo de los brazos en cuanto se levantó para herir a Renesmee.

-¡Suéltame! –su voz era diferente, escalofriante.

-¡No eres tú, Bella! –Rose la miró atónita.

-Ahhhhh –los gritos de Renesmee desesperaron aún más a Bella.

-¡Aléjenla de mí! –repitió perdiendo el control, la nave comenzaba a vibrar.

-No puede ser… la niña está aquí –Rose temblaba del miedo.

-¡Aléjenlaaaaaa! –gritó apretando sus puños.

-¡Aléjala, Esme, aléjala! –supliqué para intentar calmar a Bella –¡Vete de la nave, Rose! ¡Corre!

Las tres salieron de la nave y se alejaron.

El poder de Bella se magnificó, la nave comenzaba a volar.

-¡Detente, Bells! ¡Detente!

-¡Vete! –me sacó de la nave furiosa.

-¡Nooo! –miré al cielo, la nave volaba cada vez más alto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –mi padre había vuelto.

-¡Bella perdió el control, ni la niña la ha podido suprimir completamente, hay algo malo en ella, Carlisle, algo muy malo! –Esme se sentía aterrada.

De repente la nave explotó en mil pedazos.

-¡Bells! –grité mirando al cielo, suplicándole que se detuviera.

-¡Cúbranse! –exclamó Emmett y corrimos hacia unos árboles.

-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde? –revisé los escombros sin encontrarla.

-¡Irina! –Alice gritaba su nombre implorándole que sanara a Jasper.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Esme se acercó a ellos.

-Una bala –jadeó Kate tomándose la cabeza.

Irina corrió hacia Jasper e intentó quitarle la bala para sanarlo.

Me quedé unos segundos paralizado mirando a Jasper.

-¿Qué sucedió con Isabella? –preguntó mi padre –Déjame ver –estiró su mano hacia mí.

-¿Se habrá evaporado? –preguntó Seth.

-¡Ni lo digas! ¡Ni lo digas! –lo empujé furioso.

-¡Calma, Ed! ¡Calma! –Jake intentó calmarme –Ya no es ella ¡no es ella! –repitió.

-No puedo perderla… no puedo –sollocé.

-Debemos irnos, proteger a los niños –interrumpió Esme.

-¿Qué hay de Bella?

-¡Ella intentó matarnos! –exclamó Jake –Por segunda vez ¿lo olvidas?

-Si ella sigue viva, debemos encontrarla, es un peligro para la sociedad, pero antes debemos crear un plan para contenerla o nos matará a todos –mi padre presionó mi mano con fuerza –Su fuerza es… inexplicable. Nunca antes vi algo así, nunca.

-¿Por qué intentó matarnos? ¿Acaso no nos reconoció? –Rose se sentía confundida.

-No creo que sea la Bella que conocemos –aclaró Esme –No lo parecía. Sus ojos me recordaron a Jane, cuando la vi, no sentí compasión en su mirada.

-No puedo perderla, lo sabes –miré a mi padre.

-Debemos irnos –Emmett me sacudió –Debemos irnos, Ed, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Si ella regresa será un riesgo –señaló a los niños más pequeños.

Asentí –Comprendo –agaché la cabeza.

.

.

.

 **Garrett POV**

-Por favor –supliqué escupiendo sangre.

-¡Hazlo de una vez por todas! –gritó el hombre golpeándome con fuerza.

-Tengo un plan –susurró una voz femenina.

Me levantaron del suelo y me posaron sobre una mesa.

-Dolor –el dolor que sentía era inexplicable, creía que iba a morir.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –grité antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo tenemos! –exclamó el hombre.

-Ahhhhhh –había algo malo dentro de mí, podría sentirlo –Ayúdenme… por favor… ¿moriré? –pregunté temeroso.

.

.

.

-¡Despierta! –me lanzaron un balde de agua.

Abrí mis ojos, una niña de ojos rojos y piel blanca estaba delante de mí.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Por qué me han torturado?

-¿Y, que ves? –preguntó la niña a un joven de cabello rubio.

-Interesante, clase dos, no muy poderoso, pero interesante.

-¿Qué es lo que hace? –preguntó una mujer de cabello rojizo.

-Supersentido de la vista –susurró.

-¿Super…qué? ¿De qué hablan? –los ojos me picaban, me dolían.

-Interesante ¿eso significa que su visión está amplificada?

-Como la de un águila –explicó riendo.

-¿Qué me han hecho? –de repente los objetos se acercaban a mí –Ahhhh –grité tapándome los ojos.

-Tardarás en acostumbrarte, eres un novato en esto niño mimado –la mujer de cabello rojizo me dio una cachetada.

-Por favor, déjenme ir…

-¿Ya enviaste la grabación? –interrumpió un muchacho acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Sí, lo hice –me miró –Tú papá disfrutará del video –lanzó una carcajada.

-Quiero ir a casa –jadee cerrando mis ojos, algo malo sucedía con ellos, sentía que las cosas se acercaban hasta mi rostro, era un sensación horrible.

.

.

.

 **Eleazar POV**

-Todo está bien –abrí la puerta dejando pasar a los guaridas.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí dentro, señor?

-Mutantes –susurró uno de mis guardias paralizado contra la pared –De-desaparecieron –tartamudeó.

-¿Ellos tienen a su hijo, verdad?

-¡Smith! –exclamó Jenks ingresando a la sala.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso, Jenks. ¡Estás despedido!

-¿De qué habla, señor?

-Tu hija es mutante ¡lo sé todo! ¡Sé lo de Alcatraz! ¡Me mentiste!

-Mi hija es un fenómeno y ahora podrá ser normal gracias a la cura, señor, no le he mentido.

-Tus planes van más allá de la cura ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de las armas que creaste con la vacuna?

-Está en su ADN, sus genes están manchados, en cuanto tengan hijos crearán más y más fenómenos. ¿Acaso no comprende? ¡Tenemos que obligarlos a curarse y luego los eliminamos! Serán más vulnerables sin sus poderes…

-¿Eliminarlos? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¡Yo solo deseaba darles una oportunidad de ser normales, no matarlos!

-¡Debemos matarlos como cucarachas! Ellos nos superarán, podrían matarnos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con sus poderes, ingresaron aquí sin problemas, son un riesgo ¿no lo comprende? ¡Secuestraron a su hijo y lo han torturado!

-¿Torturado? ¿De qué habla? –lo zamarreé.

-Han enviado un video de él –musitó.

-¡Muéstrenme el video! ¡Ahora! –ordené perdiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió, Eleazar? ¿Cariño? –Carme corrió a mí llorando.

Me senté frente al televisor y reprodujeron el video.

-Por favor, deténganse –jadeaba Garrett mientras unos hombres lo golpeaban.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Hijo mío! –Carme gritó desesperada.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Jenks! –exclamé empujándolo.

-¿Mi culpa? Usted aprobó la cura señor, usted aprobó las armas, aprobó Alcatraz, y aprobó los experimentos.

-¡No, no lo hice!

-Pues esta es su firma –me mostró un documento que nunca antes había visto.

-¡Me engañaste todo este tiempo! ¿Planeas una guerra? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¡Nos destrozarán!

-Tenemos las armas necesarias para matarlos, ganaremos –insistió.

-Has arruinado todo, Jenks, te has vuelto loco.

-¿De qué mierda hablan? ¡Estúpidos! ¡Hagan algo! ¡Mi hijo! –Carmen señaló la televisión.

-Tenemos que hablan en privado, Carmen – la tomé de la cintura –¡Seguridad, saquen a este hombre de aquí, no quiero volver a verlo! ¡Que el FBI se encargue de él! ¡Lo quiero tras las rejas! –ordené.

-¡Ya verás, Eleazar! ¡Ellos te destrozarán! ¡Ya me pedirás que vuelva! ¡Ya lo harás!

-¿Por qué le hacen esto a nuestro hijo?

-Todo es culpa mía, creí en Jenks ciegamente –confesé avergonzado.

-¿Es por la cura, cierto?

-Es más que eso… hemos creado armas con las vacunas.

-¿Armas? ¿Acaso quieren comenzar una maldita guerra?

-Jenks me manipuló –susurré.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta! ¡Lo quiero sano y salvo!

-Hice una tregua con unos mutantes, nos ayudarán a encontrarlo, y yo terminaré con los planes de la cura y los experimentos de Jenks.

-¿Confías en ellos?

-Eso creo –respondí abrazándola.


	19. Clase cinco

**Capítulo 18: Clase cinco**

 **Carlisle POV**

-¿Qué haremos con Bella? –preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Aún no lo sé –no sabía cómo manejar la situación, se me estaba yendo de las manos –Revisa los papeles –le entregué los archivos a Emmett para que los revisara.

-Jasper está bien –aclaró Irina acercándose.

-¿Crees que puedas trasladarnos en tres grupos? –Emmett preguntó a Leah –Aquí hay una foto del lugar –me mostró la fotografía satelital.

-No lo sé… Quizás –respondió temerosa –No sé si podré.

-¡Podrás! –la animé.

-Bien, prueba conmigo primero –Emmett se ofreció a ser el primero en trasladarse a la base.

-¡No! –Rose lo sostuvo del brazo.

-Hay que hacerlo, por los niños –besó su frente y tomó la mano de Leah.

-¿Qué hay de Bells? –Edward se acercó de forma prepotente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Edward, tenemos que poner a salvo a los niños, luego un grupo se encargará de Garrett y otro de buscarla.

-¿Garrett? ¿Acaso ese tipo es más importante que Bella?

-Si no lo hacemos el presidente romperá el acuerdo… sabes que necesitamos esta tregua.

-¡Bella está sola y probablemente asustada!

-Ella no era Bella, Ed –susurró Jake.

-¡Ya dejen de decir eso! –lo empujó.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor! –supliqué.

-No puedo dejarla, no puedo…

-Lo sé, hijo. No la dejaremos –prometí.

.

.

.

 **Aro POV**

-¿Qué tal se ve el niño mimado? –pregunté intrigado.

-Asustado –comentó Victoria.

-¡Tienen que ver esto! –Caius puso las noticias.

¿Qué sucedió en Alcatraz? –decía el titular de noticias.

-Una especie de explosión acabó con la vida de cientos de hombres, científicos encargados de la cura a los mutantes –comentó el periodista.

-¡Bien merecido! –grité festejando.

-Esa explosión no fue un accidente –aclaró Caius.

-¿De qué hablas?

-He sentido un poder, hace días, clase cinco, más poderoso que tú, más poderoso que Laurent o Jane.

-¿Más poderoso que Jane? –me burlé.

-Pues sí –respondió.

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? –si el sentimiento de Caius era real, la necesitaba.

-Aún no lo sé –negó con la cabeza –Pero el mutante que hizo esto es muy poderoso –señaló el televisor.

-¡Quiero a ese mutante! ¡Ahora! –exclamé.

-¿Padre? –Jane interrumpió.

-Dime, niña.

-¿Usted desea absorber parte de mi poder? –preguntó inclinándose.

-¿Crees que sea seguro, Caius?

Asintió.

Me quité el guante y tomé sus manos.

-Ahhhhh –gritó retorciéndose.

Caí al suelo temblando.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –Victoria me consoló.

.

.

.

 **Demetri POV**

-¿Crees que absorba el poder de forma permanente?

-Veremos –respondió Caius –Aún no siento su completa evolución, le falta tiempo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me acerqué a Jane.

-Mal –jadeo.

-No seas chillona –Caius se burló.

-¿Te duele algo?

-La cabeza –respondió entre suspiros.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –interrumpió Tanya.

-Aro intentó absorber sus poderes –aclaré.

Asintió –Interesante.

-¿Viste las noticias?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Hubo un ataque en Alcatraz…

-¿Y?

-Allí estaba el laboratorio que creó la cura. Según Caius un mutante causó los destrozos, un mutantes clase cinco, más poderoso que Jane o Laurent.

-No hay más poderoso que mi querido Laurent –ironizó.

-Al parecer sí.

-¿Todo bien? –Laurent se me acercó por detrás.

-Sí –respondí de mala gana, odiaba a Laurent.

-¿Cuándo iremos por mis hermanas? –preguntó Tanya ansiosa.

-Cuando Aro lo ordene –susurró Laurent acariciándole la mejilla.

Era horrible ver como la manipulaba.

-Quiero ver muerta a Isabella –jadeó.

-Lo harás cariño –respondió él.

-Laurent –Zafrina lo llamó desde la otra habitación.

-¿Sabes que él está con Zafrina, cierto?

-Vete al infierno –me hizo _fuck you_ con su dedo medio.

-Pobre ilusa –Jane susurró entre dormida.

-Laurent está abusando –comenté.

-No te metas con él, tu hermano se podrá furioso –Victoria me abrazó por la espalda.

-No me gusta su actitud, se cree mejor que todos nosotros.

-Shhhh –me silenció.

-¡No uses tus poderes en mí! –exclamé furioso empujándola.

-Lo lamento, cariño –se puso en papel de víctima.

Odiaba cuando Victoria me manipulaba para que hiciera lo que ella deseaba.

-Sabes que no está bien –alejé sus manos de mi cuerpo.

-Eres como un hijo para mí, Demetri –respondió acercándose nuevamente.

-Mientes –la miré fijamente a los ojos.

Sonrió con perversión –Es un secreto –jadeó en mi oído.

Rápidamente me alejé.

-Saldré un poco –estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Laurent se me atravesó en el camino.

-Nadie sale hoy, ordenes de Aro –musitó.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, la que compartía con Alec, y me encerré.

Rasqué mi cabeza recordando a Heidi y el momento de su muerte, las palabras de Aro me marcaron para siempre "Carlisle te mintió, te utilizó por tus poderes y asesinó a Heidi, tu madre adoptiva ¿puedes verlo?"; me mostró su cuerpo sin vida tendido en el suelo.

Hoy sus palabras no tenían sentido… era él quien nos utilizaba por nuestros poderes, no Carlisle. ¿Qué hay de Alec o Jane? Si supieran la verdadera historia de sus vidas, la historia de su madre, no alabarían tanto a mi hermano.

Quizás él había hecho lo mismo con Heidi… ¿acaso era capaz de lastimarme para su beneficio?

-¿Qué haces? –Alec ingresó a la habitación.

-Nada –mentí masajeando mi cuello.

-¿Qué haremos con el estúpido?

Levanté una ceja.

-Garrett –aclaró.

-Ahhh… pues no lo sé. Laurent se encarga de él.

-¿Lo has visto?

Negué.

-Se ve muy mal –lanzó una carcajada.

-Alec –lo tomé del brazo –No deberías disfrutar de todo esto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ese muchacho no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¡Déjate de estupideces, Casanova! –me empujó –¿Acaso estás de su lado? ¿Quieres traicionarnos?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! –exclamé nervioso.

-Somos una familia –susurró.

-Sí, lo sé –asentí.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de que _esto_ fuera una familia.

.

.

.

 _Tres días más tarde_

-Dolor –susurró Aro probando su nueva adquisición de poder en Garrett.

-Ahhhhhhhh –sus gritos me desesperaban.

-¿Estás filmándolo? –Aro le preguntó a Victoria que asintió.

-¿Cuándo acabará? –pregunté tapándome los oídos.

-No lo sé –Zafrina evadió mi pregunta.

 _Minutos más tarde_

-Envíaselo al presidente –ordenó Victoria entregándole el video a Caius.

-¿Cuándo lo dejaremos ir? –pregunté.

Victoria se encogió de hombros –Cuando se nos plazca –acarició mi barbilla.

La empujé –Basta –susurré.

Tanya estaba mirándonos.

-¿Cómo una mami, cierto? –se me acercó burlona.

-No comprendo que insinúas.

-Sabes bien lo que insinúo –sonrió.

-Ve con Laurent, perrito –me enfadé y la provoqué.

-¡Te mataré, imbécil! –se le formó una escarcha de hielo en las manos.

-¡Ya basta! –Aro se interpuso –Están prohibidas las peleas dentro del clan ¿queda claro?

Asentí.

-¿Tanya?

-Sí, queda claro –gruñó repugnándome.

-Él está cerca –Caius nos interrumpió.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Aro confundido.

-El mutante clase cinco, puedo sentirlo, cerca, muy cerca –repitió.


	20. Guarida encubierta descubierta

**Capítulo 19: Guarida encubierta descubierta**

 **Demetri POV**

-¡Vayan por él! ¿Qué esperan? –gritó Aro.

-Sí –Caius se dirigió a la salida hecho un toro.

-¿Y tú qué esperas? –me miró desafiante.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo encuentre?

-Acompaña a Caius y contiene al mutante.

-¡Es clase cinco! –ironicé –No podía controlarlo ni en sueño.

-¡Laurent! ¡Tanya! ¡Vayan con ellos! ¡Quiero a ese mutante y lo quiero ahora! –exclamó de forma caprichosa.

Caminamos con Caius por la calle de Washington D. C.

-Esto es demasiado arriesgado –susurré.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Laurent se rió de mí.

-No, no es miedo, es respeto por ese mutante. No creo que desee formar parte del clan. Y no creo que debamos molestarlo.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque ya tiene el poder máximo, no necesita un líder.

Una multitud corría desesperada.

-¡Allí! –señaló Caius –El centro comercial.

Corrí detrás de él, el edificio comenzaba a pulverizarse.

-¡Esto me gusta! –exclamó Laurent riéndose.

-Hay gente ahí d-dentro –tartamudeé.

-Eres un débil –Tanya me empujó.

De repente una jovencita de tez blanca, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos rojos salió caminando de entre los escombros.

-Ese es el mutante clase cinco, ¡ella! –Cauis la señaló asombrado.

-¿Bella? –Tanya parecía conocerla.

-¿La conoces?

-Ella… ella es…

-¿Es del clan de Carlisle? –Laurent la sacudió.

Ella asintió petrificada.

-¡Bella! –gritó Laurent y esta lo miró con desprecio.

-Ese no es mi nombre –contestó furiosa.

-¿Y cómo te llamas? –Caius interrumpió acercándose.

-Fenix –aclaró –Resurgí de mis propias cenizas.

-Mi jefe quiere hablar contigo –Caius se inclinó ante ella.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que te unas a nosotros.

-¿Qué gano con eso? –comenzaba a irritarse.

-Eliminar a la raza humana –Caius sonrió –A los que tanto nos lastimaron.

-Llévame con él –susurró calmándose.

La miré directo a los ojos, se me erizó el cabello.

-Demetri –me presenté.

No respondió y siguió camino.

-¡Joder! ¡Policías! –gritó Tanya creando una barrera de hielo para atrasarlos.

-¡Llévenla a la guarida! –ordenó Laurent.

La joven no caminaba sobre el suelo, levitaba a unos cuantos centímetros.

-Sé que me tienes miedo –susurró mirándome de reojo.

-Yo… n-no…

Me miró fijamente.

Bajé la mirada –Nunca antes conocí a un mutante tan poderoso.

-No uses la palabra mutante conmigo –gruñó –No soy mutante, soy superior.

-Lo lamento –me paralicé, temía que me hiriera, era demasiado poderosa.

-Aquí es –Caius abrió la puerta del depósito subterráneo donde nos escondíamos.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Victoria.

-¿Quién es esta? –preguntó Victoria de forma despectiva.

Bella, o más bien dicho, Fenix empujó a Victoria contra la pared.

-¡No! ¡No! Ella es mi madre –Caius corrió desesperado.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa forma, estúpida –susurró Bella con el rostro desfigurado.

Victoria tragó saliva.

-Mi mutante clase cinco –Aro se apareció todo emperifollado.

-No le digas mutante –susurré nervioso.

-¿Usted es el líder? –preguntó soltando a Victoria –¿El que tiene un plan para destruir a los humanos?

-Soy yo mi niña prodigio, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi –respondió presentándose.

Jane bufaba detrás de mí –Prodigio –repitió furiosa.

-La niña no me gusta –comentó Fenix dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué niña?

Señaló a Jane –¿Acaso es una envidiosa de su propia raza?

-¡Jane! –Aro la llamó –Ven ante mí.

-Sí, señor –se acercó de forma sumisa.

-¿Acaso envidias a…? ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Fenix –aclaró Caius rápidamente.

-¿Envidias a Fenix?

Asintió –Pero es una envidia sana mi señor –aclaró rápidamente.

Fenix la observó con desprecio –¿Acaso eras la preferida, cariño? –preguntó sonriéndole con malicia.

Podía notar en ella una crueldad sin límites.

En ese instante Tanya ingresó con Laurent. Fenix los observó de forma despectiva.

-¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó Tanya algo confundida.

-No –negó conocerla.

-Jane es mi hija –interrumpió Aro –Es una mimada, compréndela. Pero haría lo que fuera por mí y por este clan. También lo hará por ti ¿verdad, Jane?

Asintió.

-No recibo ordenes de nadie… ¿comprendes eso? No soy parte de tu clan, ni de tu familia. Pero podemos unirnos para extinguir lo que es inferior, los humanos. No necesito que tu hija me salve de nada ni nadie –su desinterés por formar parte del clan era evidente.

-Sí, claro. Nadie te dará órdenes –Aro agachó la mirada convirtiéndose en un sumiso que nunca antes había visto –Y extinguiremos juntos a los humanos, con tus poderes seremos invencibles.

-Lo vimos, padre, su poder es extraordinario –aclaró Caius.

-¿Compartirías ese poder? –preguntó Aro con intenciones de absorber parte de sus poderes.

-No creo que sea conveniente –Caius interrumpió –Es demasiado poder, padre, demasiado. No sería –hizo una pausa –Seguro.

-¿Compartir, cómo? –se sintió intrigada.

-Ven –le señaló una silla –Te contaré cuales son nuestros poderes. Y te mostraremos lo que podemos hacer.

Después de una larga charla, Fenix nos conocía como la palma de su mano.

-Ella es hermosa –susurró Alec embobado.

-Cállate –lo empujé –No hables de ella.

Fenix lo miró fijamente.

-Soy Alec –levantó una ceja.

-Tengo que irme –se levantó de la silla apresurada.

-¿Volverás, cierto? –Laurent la tomó de la mano.

Asintió –Volveré. Mañana. Espero que tengan una propuesta. No me gusta estar acompañada.

-Pero podrías quedarte un poco más –intentó persuadirla.

-Esos trucos no funcionan conmigo, Laurent –musitó sonriéndole.

Me reí, Fenix lo había humillado.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes? –Laurent se me vino encima.

-Me irritan –infirió suspirando.

-¡Ya! –Aro frenó a Laurent.

-Mañana –aclaró sin más palabras.

Aro asintió –Mañana te esperamos mi querida.

Unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Confías en ella? –Victoria le preguntó a Aro algo preocupada.

-Es clase cinco, es perfecta, lo mejor que podríamos tener.

-Es una infiltrada –interfirió Tanya –No puedo creer que haya traicionado a Edward. ¿Y cómo llegó a fase cinco? ¿Fenix? ¿Quién es Fenix? ¡Está fingiendo!

-¿Edward, tu exnovio? ¿El que te dejó? –me burlé.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Demetri!

-Es obvio, esta es la chica por la que tu novio te dejó. Por eso la odias ¿verdad?

-Ella no vale ni un centavo, Aro.

-¡Es clase cinco! –Caius la empujó –¿Acaso no entiendes, Tanya?

-Ella está con Carlisle –bufó comportándose como una niña.

Laurent permanecía en silencio.

-A mí me pareció encantadora –Alec agregó su bocadillo.

-¡Eres un calentón! –Jane lo repugnó.

-¡Aquí decido yo! –gritó Aro furioso –¿Desde cuándo les pedí su opinión?

-Ella se nos vendrá encima. Nos matará desde adentro –Tanya seguía manteniendo su postura.

-¡No se hablará más del tema! ¡Basta!

Todos hicieron silencio.

-Iré a dormir –susurré alejándome de la discusión.

-Vayan todos a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día –comentó Aro bajando el tono de voz –Tú no –señaló a Laurent -¿El presidente envió una respuesta?

-Aún no –negó.

-Sí para mañana no tenemos respuestas, quiero al muchacho muerto.

-¿Después de todo lo que le hicimos lo matarás? –preguntó Alec confundido.

Caminé a mi habitación, quizás Tanya tenía razón, quizás Fenix nos destrozaba desde adentro, quizás era un plan de Carlisle, pero no me importaba, ya estaba harto de todo esto y de Aro, especialmente de Aro.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

-Cálmense, por favor, hay comida para todos –aclaró Esme tranquilizando a los niños.

-Este lugar se ve muy sucio –susurró Rosalie.

-Cariño, es un escondite contra bombas nucleares, no tienen limpieza semanal –respondí riéndome.

-Lo sé –bufó.

De repente sonó el teléfono.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Carlisle –Emmett –me señaló el teléfono.

-¿Quién habla? –atendí.

-¿Carlisle? Soy Eleazar –oí del otro lado de la línea.

-Emmett –aclaré –Dígame que sucede.

-Mi hijo…. Me enviaron un video. Lo están torturando. No sé qué le han hecho, Carlisle tenía razón, se ve diferente.

-¡El presidente! –exclamé para todos –Dice que le enviaron un video de su hijo, torturándolo.

-Pásame con él –le di el teléfono a Carlisle.

-¿Un video? –preguntó Leah.

Asentí –Torturándolo. Tal y como lo vió Alice.

-Si la filmación es buena quizás podría ver el lugar y… ya sabes…

-¿Trasladarte a la guarida de Aro? –abrí los ojos como una lechuza.

-Quizás. Bueno pudimos trasladarnos aquí mediante un mapa, nunca antes lo había hecho, y parece que puedo hacerlo.

-Eso sería demasiado arriesgado, entraríamos a la guarida del enemigo –interrumpió Kate.

-Podemos atacarlos desde adentro –aclaré –Sería el mejor plan, podríamos llegar en un grupo, Leah se llevaría a Garrett Smith y luego el resto se encargaría de reducir al clan Vulturi.

-¿Reducirlos? ¿Qué hay de Tanya? –Irina se veía furiosa -¿Van a matarla también?

-Nadie habló de matarlos, Irina –inferí –Dije reducirlo, apresarlos o algo así. Son un peligro para la sociedad. Viste lo que han hecho, viste lo que le hicieron a Carlisle. Sabes que tienen malas intenciones.

-¡Mi hermana está allí!

-Bien, ¿quieres ayudarla? Ven con nosotros y convéncela de volver.

-¿Volver? ¡Pero si Edward la echó como una basura!

-Tu hermana iba a matar a Bella –susurró Alice.

-Bella se metió donde no debía.

-¡Ya basta! –Esme frenó la discusión.

-Ella comenzó –Rosalie señaló a Irina –Como siempre. Todo por Tanya.

-¡Es mi hermana!

-¡Es una traidora! –respondí.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –Carlisle se nos acercó.

-Necesito ver ese video, analizar el lugar y trasladarme –respondió Leah.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, puedo hacerlo.

-¿Quiénes irían? –preguntó Kate.

-Necesitamos dos grupos de cinco, uno que ingrese primero, Leah se llevaría a Garrett Smith y luego traería un segundo grupo para pelear conj los Vulturi y reducirlos.

-¿Los entregaríamos al gobierno? –Rosalie miró a Carlisle.

Él asintió apenado –No es lo que deseo, no le deseo el mal a Aro ni a su familia, pero no nos dejan otra opción.

-¿Qué hay de Tanya? –Irina insistió.

-Puede volver si promete no crear disturbios –respondió Carlisle perdonando su traición.

-La convenceré de volver, tranquilos.

Suspiré, para mí era imposible, Tanya no cambiaría de opinión, ya había decidido. Llevar a Irina para convencerla sería en vano.

-Bien, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Kate, Edward y Leah en el primer grupo –aclaró Esme –Luego Leah volverá con Garrett y me llevarás a mí –le indicó a Leah –Con Jake, Irina, ¿Seth? –lo miró.

-Sí –respondió uniéndose al plan –Pensé en algo, no sé si será correcto.

-¿Qué pensaste? –miré a Seth desconcertado ¿tenía un plan?

-Quizás c-como pla-plan B –tartamudeó.

-¡Habla ya, hombre! –Kate lo empujó.

-Sacarle sangre a la niña –señaló a Renesmee.

-¿Para?

-Para protegernos, por si algo sale mal.

-¿Inyectarles la cura, eso dices?

-¿Pero su sangre debe tener algún proceso para convertirse en una vacuna, verdad? ¿O tan solo con aplicar su sangre hace efecto? –Rosalie dudó.

-Con estar a su lado hace efecto –interrumpió Kate.

-Pero eso suprime nuestros poderes también y eso no nos conviene. Pero si suprimir los de ellos. Jane nos destrozará antes de llegar a ella. Debemos aplicarle la cura, debemos " _eliminarla_ " –encomilló.

-Seth tiene razón, la bruja nos hará trizas –Jake se echó para atrás.

-No podemos hacer eso, no podemos decidir quitarles sus poderes. No es justo –Carlisle interrumpió –No seremos como Aro. Sería el plan Z, no un plan B, no puedo permitirlo. Sería nuestra última opción.

-Bien –Seth asintió.

-No conocemos la guarida, no sabemos si tiene más aliados. Tenemos que estar preparado, muy preparados, no sabemos con qué podemos encontrarnos –aclaré –¿Todos entienden eso?

-No quiero sonar como un gallina, pero… no lo sé –Jake se veía nervioso.

-Si no quieres ir no tienes que hacerlo –Esme palmeó su espalda.

Asintió.

-Yo quiero ir por mi hermana, es lo único que me interesa, en cuanto tenga a Tanya, Leah me traerá de vuelta –armó el plan a su conveniencia.

-No –negué –Tú no decide como volveremos. No arriesgaras al grupo.

-Volveremos en dos grupos –aclaró Esme –En cuanto se pueda, el primer grupo volverá, los que sean menos indispensables volverán con Leah, el resto seguirá entreteniendo al clan hasta que llegue la gente de Smith. Mientras ingresamos a su guarida, alguno tendrá que identificar el lugar, la zona y la ubicación exacta de donde nos encontramos, para que Leah al volver, le avise a Alice, y ella le notifique al presidente el paradero de Aro.

-Aro debe ser controlado, perdió la cabeza hace tiempo, y es un riesgo para todos. Si sigue con sus planes, los humanos nos odiarán cada vez más y nunca podremos vivir en paz. La guerra será interminable.

-¿Aún crees que algún día los humanos nos aceptarán? –preguntó Alice mirando a su padre.

-Algún día sucederá. Lo sé.

-No creo que eso suceda jamás, Carlisle, lo lamento –Leah dio su opinión.

-Algún día nos comprenderán y dejarán de vernos como una amenaza, porque eso creen que somos, una amenaza. Por eso intentan eliminarnos o excluirnos de la sociedad. Nos tienen miedo, Leah. Le temen a nuestros poderes, le temen a lo diferente.

-Preferiría ser normal, como ellos –susurró Leah.

-Nadie es normal, cariño –Esme la acurrucó.

-Entiendo que nos teman, yo también tenía miedo de mí misma cuando era pequeña –confesó Rosalie –Siempre le temí a mis poderes. Temí no poder controlarlos, temí lastimar a mi padre.

-Sí nosotros mismos tenemos miedo de nuestros poderes, imagínate lo que sienten ellos allí fuera sin poder alguno, sin saber cómo defenderse de nosotros, imaginándose que nos creemos superiores, sabiendo que hay gente con poderes inimaginables, como leer la mente, escupir fuego, controlar los pensamientos y las acciones, ingresar en hogares reforzados, curar heridas con las manos. Imagínate si un día los mutantes se revelaran y tomaran el poder, eliminado a los inferiores, humanos sin poderes, usando ese don para el mal, como es la intención de Aro. Imagínate que ese miedo puede ser eliminado, eliminando a los mutantes, eliminando la amenaza ¿Qué harías si fueras ellos? –preguntó Carlisle con un análisis profundo.

-Supongo que los mataría –confesó Leah.

-Eso debe cambiar, el miedo debe irse. Debemos lograr eso. Llevará tiempo, sí, pero podemos lograrlo.

-Me llegó el video –Alice abrió el video desde su celular y se lo mostró a Leah.

-Déjame ver –Kate estaba intrigada.

-Oh dios mío ¿Qué le hicieron? –Leah corrió la mirada.

-Pobre muchacho –declaró Esme con tristeza.

-Esto no resuelve nada, crea aún más odio entre nosotros –susurró Carlisle –Aro no se da cuenta que haciendo esto nos ponemos a la altura de los que un día nos lastimaron. Que no somos tan distintos. Que somos capaces de matar igual que ellos. Me parece repulsivo ver como lastima a un joven inocente que no tiene la culpa de los errores de su padre.

-Quizás no es tan inocente –susurró Irina por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la miré enfurecido.

-Quizás no es tan bueno como creen. Quizás el presidente miente y no hará ninguna tregua. Quizás solo nos usa para salvar a su hijo. Y luego nos clava un puñal por la espalda.

-A veces hay que tomar riesgos, Irina. Así es la vida.

-Dejemos de hablar de idioteces, quiero salvar a Tanya de todo esto. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Solo lo hizo porque Edward la echó, tiene el corazón destrozado.

-Repite eso una y otra vez hasta que te lo creas –respondí alejándome.

.

.

.

 **Demetri POV**

Sentía que algo no estaba bien, como un presentimiento.

-¿Qué te sucede, casanova? –Alec me miró apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Nada –respiré profundo.

-Mueves la pierna de forma nerviosa.

-Siento algo, no lo sé, me siento nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Por Fenix?

-No, no es eso, es otra cosa. Siento que algo está mal.

-No te entiendo –se encogió de hombros.

Caminé hacia el sótano, quería verificar como estaba el hijo del presidente.

De repente un ruido, una especie de explosión me aturdió.

-¿Qué mierda? –entre cerré los ojos, un joven robusto se me abalanzó y me dio un golpe noqueándome.


	21. Salvando a Garrett

**Capítulo 20: Salvando a Garrett**

 **Garrett POV**

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunté confundido, me sentía mareado.

-Shhhh, silencio –una muchacha rubia poso su mano en mi boca.

Arqué mis cejas.

-Algo está mal en mis ojos –susurré.

-Shhhh –me empujó –Haz silencio, tonto.

-¿Los envió mi padre?

La joven puso sus ojos en blanco, me tomó del brazo y me electrocutó, lo sé, increíble, me electrocutó con sus manos.

Caí y temblé unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces, Kate? –un joven robusto se enojó con ella.

-No paraba de hacer preguntas…

-Bien, Leah, sácalo de aquí –indicó el muchacho a otra joven a su lado.

-Viene alguien –advirtió otra voz femenina.

El robusto se alejó y oí un golpe.

-¿Qué? –pregunté débilmente –¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué eres? –miré a la rubia, al parecer llamada Kate, y estiré mi mano derecha.

-Juro que le daré una patada. Llévatelo de una vez –musitó dirigiéndose a la joven morena.

Me tomó de las manos y algo me sacudió por dentro. Fue una sensación muy extraña, como si hubiera… hubiera… no puedo describirlo. No encuentro la palabra exacta.

Vomité temblando, miré a mi alrededor, estaba en otro sitio.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tranquilo, respira hondo, despacio –susurró una muchacha con un tono dulce y calmo.

-Vamos –oí unas voces hablar, levanté el rostro y los ví desaparecer.

-¿Qué fue eso? –grité alterado.

-Calma, calma –un hombre en silla de ruedas se me acercó.

-¡Son como ellos! ¿Por qué me hacen todo esto? ¡Yo no soy igual a mi padre! ¡No tengo nada que ver con sus planes! Por favor –sollocé lleno de miedo.

-Nadie te hará daño, tu padre nos pidió ayuda –comentó la joven acariciando mi espalda.

-No, no –me alejé.

-Estamos en la guarida anti radiación ¿no lo ves?

-¿Qué? –miré a mi alrededor, algo en mis ojos me nublaba la visión –Mis ojos –susurré rascándolos.

-Te acostumbrarás, con el tiempo –susurró.

-¿Acostumbrarme? ¿Acaso es verdad? ¿Me hicieron mutante? –no comprendía nada –Creí que mentían… yo… creí que solo querían asustarme.

-Lo lamento, de verdad, Garrett –susurró el hombre –Yo te ayudaré a adaptarte a tu mutación.

-¿Cómo?

-Es lo que hago, ayudar a niños con poderes a controlarlos y usarlos para el bien de la humanidad –aclaró.

-¿Usted es el hombre que habló con mi padre? ¿El que salió en televisión? ¿El del atentado?

-Yo hablé con tu padre, sí, pero no atenté contra su vida, ese fue Aro.

Temblé al oír ese nombre.

-Estás a salvo –la joven me entregó un vaso de agua.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –señalé a unos cuantos niños que me observaban a unos metros.

-Mutantes. Niños desamparados que tenemos que proteger.

-¿Por qué mi padre le pidió ayuda? ¿Cómo se contactó con usted?

-Nos ofrecimos a cambio de una tregua, un tratado de paz.

-¿Dónde está Aro?

-En su guarida.

No comprendía.

-Mi grupo está controlando la situación ahora mismo, no te preocupes.

-Escuché algo, algo sobre un mutante clase cinco –comenté.

-¿Mutante clase cinco? –la joven abrió los ojos bien grande.

-Fenix, le dicen Fenix.

-Bella –susurró.

-La iban a usar para atacar a mi padre, para herir a las personas. Aro es un hombre… desagradable. Me hizo cosas que no podría ni describir…

-Lo sé, lo he visto –respondió.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Tengo visiones –aclaró –Veo el futuro, lo que va a suceder.

-¿Sabes lo que sucederá ahora?

-No, no lo sé. No lo he visto. No elijo que ver.

.

.

.

 **Demetri POV**

Abrí los ojos, intenté levantarme y me tripliqué para protegerme.

Oí gritos en la parte superior.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –envié a mi clon número uno.

Sí mi clon moría yo seguiría vivo pero perdería una parte de mí, algo en mí se sentiría vacío, como si me cortaran un brazo o una pierna.

Jane estaba desmayada, la tenía amarrada una joven rubia.

Al oírme se dirigió a mí e intentó golpearme.

La esquivé.

Un muchacho corrió rápidamente hacia mí y me redujo.

Envié a mi segundo clon a ayudarme, ataqué a la joven, pero caí al suelo luego de recibí un descarga eléctrica.

Mi tercer clon corrió alejándose para encontrar a Alec.

Cuando mi clon número uno reaccionó observé al joven que me sostenía.

-¿Edward? –susurré confundido.

Su expresión cambió por completo.

-Demetri –respondió.

-¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?

-Ustedes tienen a Garrett, venimos por él.

-¿Ayudan al presidente?

-Debemos hacerlo, debemos proteger a los niños que tenemos a cargo. Debemos encontrarles un hogar, un nuevo hogar. El que teníamos fue destruido. Hicimos un trato.

-Aro los matará… él está loco, desquiciado.

 **Edward POV**

-¡Leah! –la voz de Emmett me advirtió, las cosas se salían de control, debíamos irnos.

-Debo irme –susurré soltándolo –No quise herirte, lo lamento.

-Está bien –asintió.

-Mi padre te extraña –comenté antes de alejarme.

Salí a la calle, donde estaban intentando reducir a los Vulturi.

-¡Rose! –Emmett corrió para levantarla del suelo, Alec la había envenenado con su humo tóxico.

Me dirigí a Kate –¿Dónde está Irina?

-Tanya estaba allí –señaló una tienda de libros –Irina la arrastró.

Corrí a la tienda e ingresé –¿Irina?

Tanya no me daba seguridad, no podía confiar en ella.

-Hola –la voz de un hombre me alteró.

Volteé, era la mano derecha de Aro.

-Parece que Carlisle envió a su hijito –se burló.

-¿Dónde tienes a Irina?

-Ella está con nosotros ahora –susurró sonriendo.

-No –negué.

-Sí, díselo –venía caminando de la mano de Tanya.

-Quiero quedarme, ellos tienen razón –declaró.

-¿Qué mierda dices?

-Lo que oíste –Tanya me enfrentó –Se quedará a mi lado.

-¿Este idiota te ha convencido? ¿No te das cuenta, Irina? ¡Te está manipulando! ¡Es su poder!

-Nadie me manipula…

-¡Estás ciega! Emmett tenía razón no era un buen plan traerte aquí.

-¡Emmett se cree el líder! –gritó.

Tanya me lanzó un pico de hielo que rozó mi brazo.

-Ahhh ¡mierda! –grité corriendo fuera.

-¡Ed! –Jasper me cubrió.

Al mirar a un lado, Victoria, esposa de Aro tenía a Seth en sus garras.

Debíamos tomarnos de las manos, Leah no lograría sacarnos a todos juntos.

-Dame tu mano –indicó acercándose –¡Jasper! ¡Rose!

Ambos se acercaron y nos trasladamos.

-Ayuda a Seth –susurré con la respiración entre cortada.

Leah desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

.

.

 **Leah POV**

Volví, me sentía algo mareada por hacer los viajes tan seguidos.

Nunca antes lo había hecho de esta forma.

Ví a Seth, la pelirroja lo tenía reducido en el suelo.

Me trasladé a su lado, lo tomé y volví con Carlisle.

-¿Está herido? –preguntó Alice corriendo hacia nosotros.

Asentí –Creo que le quebró una pata –Seth lloriqueaba.

-¿Irina?

-No losé, no la he visto –negué.

-Vuelve por los demás.

Volví al centro de la pelea y busqué a Irina, de repente la ví, entre la niebla estaba al lado de un hombre de tez morena.

-¡Irina! –grité.

Volteó y me miró con frialdad.

-¡Irina! –repetí –¡Ven! –corrí al lado de Kate.

-¡Vamos, Irina! –Kate gritó nerviosa tomándome de la mano.

Negó y tomó de la mano al hombre, detrás de ellos apareció otra joven.

-¡Únete a nosotros, hermana! –gritó la muchacha.

-¡Irina! ¡Vamos! –Kate insistió ignorando lo que la otra muchacha le había dicho.

-¿Es tu hermana? –pregunté.

Asintió.

-¡Vamos! –Emmett agarró a Kate.

-Falta Esme –miré al cielo, estaba flotando.

-¡Esme! –gritó Emmett y bajó lentamente.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunté.

-Nos vamos –indicó Kate.

-¿Qué hay de Irina? –preguntó Esme.

-Ella no está con nosotros.

-Lo sabía, traerla fue un mal plan –se quejó Emmett.

Me concentré para trasladarme, y en ese instante, en ese preciso momento un hombre me tomó del brazo y me hizo caer.

Su tacto me dejó temblando en el suelo.

Esme levantó vuelo alzando a Kate, mientras Emmett lo enfrentaba.

El hombre sonó su cuello y puso a Emmett de rodillas.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –sus gritos me ensordecían –¡Váyanse! –gritó dirigiéndose a Esme.

Un muchacho me levantó del suelo.

Kate cayó sobre él y lo electrocutó.

La pequeña rubia corrió hacia Kate y la redujo de la misma forma que el hombre había hecho con Emmett.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Esme creó una tormenta a nuestro alrededor, truenos, relámpagos, tornados, era un caos.

-¡Basta! –gritó furiosa.

De entre la niebla lo ví, era la muchacha que Edward buscaba, Bella.

Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su expresión denotaba furia.

No podía trasladarme, no tenía fuerzas y tenía mucho miedo.

Bella levantó sus manos e hizo caer a Esme del cielo.

-¡Bella! ¡No! –gritó Emmett retorciéndose –¡No!

Se dirigía a Esme con malas intenciones lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-Esme –jadeé.

Se encontraba en el suelo desmayada.

-Bella –estiré mi brazo, me miró.

-Ese no es mi nombre –contestó fríamente.


	22. Ataque sorpresivo

**Capítulo 21: Ataque sorpresivo**

 **Leah POV**

Sentía como alguien me arrastraba por un suelo húmedo y rocoso.

-Esme –susurré.

-Shhhhh –me silenciaron.

-Esme –repetí agitada.

Intenté trasladarme, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Ahhhhhh –los gritos de Emmett me estremecían.

Sollocé –¿Qué le hacen? –pregunté abriendo los ojos.

-Queremos saber dónde se esconde Carlisle –susurró una voz femenina.

-No lo lastimen, por favor –supliqué.

-Esta me interesa –oí la voz de un hombre.

-Es clase cuatro –comentó otro.

-¿Clase cuatro? –ya había oído eso antes, en Alcatraz me habían clasificado _"Mutante clase cuatro"_

-Por favor –susurré.

-Cállate –la mujer de cabello rojizo me pateó.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó Emmett –¡Basta! ¡Basta!

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-¡Irina, maldición, es una estúpida traidora! –grité furioso.

-Tenemos que volver –insistió Jasper.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos sin Leah? –preguntó Rose.

Alice cayó al suelo, temblaba sin parar, estaba teniendo una visión.

Me metí en su mente.

Torturaban a Emmett para que confesara el paradero de Carlisle. Luego Irina era manipulada por Laurent para convencer a Kate de quedarse en el Clan Vulturi.

Más tarde el rostro de Bella, sus ojos rojos indicaban que no era ella. Estaba levitando en una especie de acantilado, cuidaba algo. Protegía a alguien por algún motivo… no lograba ver su rostro…

¡Esme! ¡Protegía a Esme! ¿Pero por qué?

Alice se desmayó perdiendo la conciencia, la tomé en brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Jasper me sacudió.

-Emmett –bajé la cabeza.

-¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Qué le harán? –gritó Rose desesperada.

-Lo han torturado y seguirán…

-Noooo –Rose cayó al suelo.

-Emmett no hablará –mi padre agachó la cabeza –Lo conozco demasiado bien. No cederá.

-Nooo –las lágrimas de Rose empapaban los hombros de Jasper.

-He visto a Bella –comenté luego.

-¿Dónde? –mi padre se intrigó y estiró su mano.

-¿Por qué crees que Bella protege a Esme?

-No creo que la proteja, más bien creo que la tiene de rehén –explicó mi padre.

-Yo podría ir hasta allí, llegaría en menos de un día.

-No –negó mi padre –Es muy peligroso.

-Yo iría contigo –interrumpió Rose.

-¡Es muy peligroso! ¿Acaso no oyes? –Jasper la tomo del rostro.

-¡No podemos dejar que lastimen a Emmett! ¡No puedo!

Agaché la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra –mi padre me miró fijamente.

-No haré nada –tragué saliva.

-Te conozco. No lo hagas, Edward. Hablaré con Smith, le daremos la ubicación.

-¿Y si lastiman a Emmett? ¿A Kate? ¿Qué hay de Leah o Esme? –preguntó Rose.

-Tiene razón, no van a distinguir buenos de malos. Atacarán con todo.

-Hay que amenazarlo con la vida de su hijo –Rose comenzaba a perder la cordura.

-Estás loca –interfirió la niña, Renesmee.

-¡No te metas, niña! –gritó Rose furiosa.

-Te volverás como ellos si lo haces –indicó.

Rose se quedó paralizada.

-Calma, hay que pensar bien un plan, un buen plan. El menos dañino –susurró mi padre intentando calmar a Rose.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo está? –me dirigí a Jake que estaba curando a Seth.

-Mal, está muy dolorido.

-Me duele, dile a Irina que me cure, por favor –Seth susurró retorciéndose.

-Es una traidora, igual que Tanya –refunfuñé –Ella se quedó atrás, Seth, no volverá.

-No… no…

-Lo lamento, amigo. Tienes que ser fuerte –lo tomé de la mano.

-Me duele –se quejó nuevamente.

-Lo sé –asentí.

-No fue una buena idea, debimos dejar todo como estaba –Jake comenzaba a presentar sus quejas.

-No empieces, Jake –bufé –Ya tenemos demasiado. Por favor.

-¿Qué hay de Bella? ¿La has visto?

-Tiene a Esme en un acantilado que no reconozco –expliqué.

-¿Y cómo tiene a Esme?

-Es obvio, está con Aro.

-Genial, cada día que pasa somos menos de este lado.

-No puedo creer que Irina nos traicionara –susurró Seth.

-Laurent la ha manipulado –respondí –Bueno, Laurent junto a Tanya.

-Tanya es una perra –gruñó Jake.

-Desearía volver el tiempo atrás –confesó Seth retorciéndose.

-Sería esplendido ¿no crees? –me reí.

-Podríamos evitar tantas cosas… tantas –Jake se quedó pensando.

-Todo sucede por una razón, todo tiene su propósito. Eso decía mi madre.

-A tu madre la mató Aro –infirió Jake.

-Lo sé, Jake, yo mismo lo presencié todo –los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Debimos llevar las jeringas. Debimos aplicarles la cura… lo merecen.

-Quizás tienes razón, quizás debimos hacerlo.

.

.

.

 **Tanya POV**

-Kate por favor, seremos invencibles, el mundo será nuestro –insistí.

-¡Déjame! –me empujó.

-Tienes que oírnos, somos tus hermanas, la misma sangre –susurró Irina.

-A ti te controla ese estúpido –señaló a Laurent.

-¿De qué hablas? –Irina levantó una ceja.

-Nada, cariño, no le hagas caso, tiene envidia –Laurent la tomó del brazo.

Lo miré –No la manipules –dije mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo hago, Tanya –hizo una pausa –¿Acaso crees que le haría eso a tu hermana?

-Yo… no… es solo que –me sentía confundida.

-Calma… shhh –posó su mano derecha sobre mi rostro –Todo está bien.

-¡Está manipulándolas! –gritó Kate.

-He puesto las manos en el fuego por ti, Kate. Le supliqué a Aro para que no te torturarán.

-¿Me lo hechas en cara? ¡Dile que me torturen! ¡Anda! ¡Díselos! –me escupió.

Me limpié furiosa –Nos has traicionado, Kate.

-Jane, encárgate de ella –Laurent llamó a la niña.

-¡Traidora eres tú! –gritó antes de retorcerse por los poderes de Jane.

Voltee el rostro, no podía ver.

-La lastimará –Irina intentó acercarse.

-Solo queremos saber la ubicación de Carlisle –Laurent la tomó de los brazos –¿Tú sabes donde se esconde?

-Es un lugar del gobierno, pero no sé muy bien donde, ya le dije a su jefe, Emmett lo sabe –se quedó pensando –Y Leah, ella también lo sabe, ella nos trasladó en grupos –explicó –Kate no puede saberlo, por favor, no le hagan más daño. No sabe la ubicación exacta.

-Jane, detente –Laurent la frenó –Ve a traerme a Leah –indicó.

Kate respiraba agitada –Malditos hijos de puta –jadeó.

-¿Dónde se esconde, Carlisle? –pregunté tomando a la tal Leah del cabello.

-No te lo diré –me enfrentó.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! –gritó corriendo hacia ella entre tropiezos –¿Qué te han hecho?

-Jane, hazlo –Laurent le pidió que torturara a Leah.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –gritó la muchacha retorciéndose.

-¡Basta! –jadeó Kate mirando a Irina –No hagan esto, Irina despierta de una vez… mira lo que están haciendo con nosotros. Nos matarán.

-Shhhh –Laurent abrazó a Irina –Todo está bien.

Me quedé mirándolos, Laurent miraba a Irina de una forma extraña.

-¿Por qué la miras así? –pregunté.

-¿Así como?

-No me gusta como la miras –lo celé.

-Tú eres la única para mí, frozen –susurró.

-Tanya, te miente, sabes muy bien que él está con Zafrina –Kate insistió.

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate! –grité pateándola.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? –Victoria ingresó hecha un toro.

-Lo obvio –susurró Jane torturando a Leah.

-Ya sabemos dónde se esconde Carlisle, Emmett habló.

-¿Habló? –Kate se sorprendió aún más que yo.

-Imposible –negué –No traicionaría a Carlisle jamás.

-Niña, niña… Nunca niegues el poder de una mujer –se señaló.

-¿Lo manipulaste?

Asintió –Me cansé de las torturas, prefiero la información rápida. ¡Jane! ¡Ya para! –gritó.

-Lo lamento, madre –agachó la cabeza y dejó de torturar a Leah.

-¿Y dónde está Esme? –pregunté intrigada –La última vez que la ví estaba en brazos de Bella.

-Se la llevó –refunfuñó –Pero Aro cree que lo hizo para mantener el trato.

-¿El trato? Yo les dije, nos traicionó –sonreí.

-Que Aro no te oiga porque te cortará la lengua –me amenazó.

.

.

.

 **Esme POV**

Respiré hondo, me faltaba el aire.

-¿Carlisle? –miré a los lados, Bella estaba levitando al borde de un acantilado –¿Bella? –intenté levantarme.

Estábamos en lo más alto de una montaña –¿Bella? –repetí nublando el cielo.

-Me gusta el sol –susurró.

Me quedé quieta.

-¿Quieres que despeje el cielo?

-Sí –respondió.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Un lugar –respondió.

-¿Eres Bella?

-No lo sé –dudó.

-¿No lo sabes? –me acerqué lentamente.

Su cuerpo estaba levitando.

-¿Bella?

-Ella desea salir –volteó a mirarme, eran sus ojos.

-Oh cariño –me tapé la boca.

-Quiere dañarte… lo lamento, Esme. No puedo contenerla –tembló.

-¿Quién desea lastimarme?

-¡El Fenix! –gritó transformándose.

-Ahhhhh –caí al suelo.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre.

-Debemos irnos –su voz era más gruesa.

-¿Bella?

-¡Mi nombre es Fenix! –gritó furiosa.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Bella?

-Ella es débil… yo la mantuve con vida –sonrió perversamente.

-¿Qué me harás? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-No fui yo quién te trajo –confesó.

-¿Fue Bella?

Asintió mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué me harás? –repetí.

Lamió sus labios –Aro te querrá de vuelta.

-¿Aro? ¿Estás con él?

-Yo estoy sola. Soy más poderosa que cualquiera… no necesito ayuda de mutantes frágiles ¡No los necesito! –se enfureció.

-¿Y porque le ayudas?

Se rió –Porque eliminaremos a los humanos y luego el mundo será mío –su voz se tornó más suave.

-¿Desde cuándo habitas el cuerpo de Bella?

-¡Este es mi cuerpo! –exclamó –¡Siempre lo ha sido!

Me estremecí.

-Escondida en las sombras, esperando el momento justo para salir –comenzó a levitar sobre mí.

Me tomó del brazo –¿Vamos a dar un paseo, que dices? –me lanzó al vacío por el acantilado.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –intenté volar, controlar el clima, pero algo me lo impedía, había alguien dentro de mi cabeza.

-Shhhh, es solo un susto –oí.

Cerré mis ojos, iba a estrellarme contra el suelo.

-Aquí estás –Fenix me atrapó.

-¿Por qué? –sollocé.

-Me gusta jugar –lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? –la tomé del rostro, sus ojos se volvieron verdes.

-Esme –respiraba agitada.

-No la dejes salir, no la dejes….

-¡Bastaaaaa! –gritó lanzándome al suelo –¡Es mi cuerpo! –su rostro comenzaba a desfigurarse, las venas se le volvían negras y los ojos rojos.

.

.

.

 **Demetri POV**

Las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control.

-Tenemos que detenernos, Alec –susurré.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto no está bien… y lo sabes –señalé a Emmett que estaba temblando en el suelo por las torturas que Aro le había infringido.

-A mí me divierte lo que hace mi padre –comentó.

-No es tu padre –confesé.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablan los niños más preciosos? –Victoria nos interrumpió.

-Nada –mentí.

-¿Nada? –acarició mi mejilla.

-¡Basta! –le alejé la mano.

-Emmett habló gracias a mami –le dijo a Alec –¿No crees que soy genial?

-Sí –respondió él sonriéndole.

-Tenemos todo, podemos invadirlos –aclaró Caius con un mapa en mano.

-¿Invadirlos?

-Nos deshacemos del grupo de Carlisle y luego el mundo –levantó una ceja –¿Qué dices, casanova?

Asentí.

Alec fue tras Caius –Quiero saber el plan.

-Y dime, casanova –susurró Victoria lamiendo sus labios –¿Quieres un poco? –se tocó la cintura de forma sexual.

-¡Basta! –cerré mis ojos intentando no caer en sus redes.

-Te espero arriba, vamos a ver el plan que tiene tu hermano –indicó riéndose.

Miré a Emmett –Oye ¿estás bien?

-Mmmm –gimió.

-Joder… joder, la cagaré. La cagaré mal, moriré –suspiré –¿Dónde está Carlisle? ¡Anda, dímelo! Los ayudaré –dije suavemente en su oído.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó débilmente.

-Creo que cometí un error hace mucho tiempo.

-Sin Leah no podremos ir a ningún lado –aclaró tosiendo sangre.

-Ahora vengo –me dupliqué y mandé a mi clon a la jaula donde estaba Kate con Leah.

-¿Qué quieres? –Kate se puso delante de Leah.

-Las ayudaré, lo prometo –me agaché.

-¿Puedes trasladarnos? –pregunté zamarreando a Leah.

-Ella está inconsciente, ya lo intenté –Kate negó con la cabeza.

Rasqué mi cabeza.

-¡Casanova! –gritó Alec en la escalera.

-¡Ya voy! –mentí.

-No vamos a poder salir… tienes que fingir. Tienes que ir con ellos y atacarlos por la espalda.

-No puedo atacarlos, no a todos. Algunos de ellos son la única familia que me queda.

-¿No querías ayudarnos?

-Son mi familia, compréndeme –me encogí de hombros.

-Te comprendo –bufó –Mis hermanas me traicionaron y se siente como una patada en el trasero.

-¡Casanova! ¿Qué haces? –Alec se quedó mirándome.

-Solo las revisaba, me pareció oír un ruido –me atajé rápidamente.

-Aro te necesita para el plan –indicó.

Asentí y caminé detrás de él, volteé sin que lo notara y le guiñé el ojo a Kate.

.

.

.

-¿Comprendieron el plan? –preguntó Victoria.

Todos asintieron.

-Multiplícate y redúcelos, mientras Jane y Alec los debilitan –Aro me miró fijamente.

-Sí –respondí.

-Tanya, no quiero compasión, ya no son tus amigos –la tomó de las manos.

-No habrá –respondió ella fríamente.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Caius, quédate a proteger el ganado –se refería a Emmett, Kate y Leah.

-¿Qué hay de Fenix? –preguntó Alec.

-No podemos esperarla –negó Laurent.

-Pero ella los haría trizas en segundo –insistió.

-Mamá los hará trizas –Victoria palmeó su espalda.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes controlar el poder? –pregunté desconfiado.

-Claro, Demetri, lo intenté con Laurent y funcionó bastante bien.

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos trasladamos.

Caí al suelo dolorido –Mierda.

-¡Se me revolvió todo el estómago! –se quejó Alec.

-Shhhhh –Laurent nos silenció.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

De repente algo me inquietó.

Podía oír el pensamiento de Tanya –Algo no está bien –susurré mirando a mi padre.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tanya… está aquí –dudé de mis propias palabras.

-¿Tanya? –Rose me miró confundida.

-¡Aro! –grité –¡Están todos aquí! ¡Nos encontraron!


	23. Una cura provisoria

**Capítulo 22: Una cura provisoria**

 **Demetri POV**

-Había un montón de niños mutantes, Aro no tenía piedad, planeaba eliminarlos.

-Debes elegir cariño, Carlisle o nosotros –le dijo Victoria a un niño que se escondía en un rincón.

No lo soporté.

-¡Basta! –la empujé.

-¿Qué haces? –me miró desconcertada.

-Estoy harto –susurré temblando.

Arqueó sus cejas –¿De qué hablas?

Le di un puñetazo en el rostro.

Al voltear noté que una bola de fuego se dirigía a Laurent.

Sonreí, no deseaba más que verlo morir.

Tanya se puso delante de él y lo defendió creando una película de hielo.

Corrí hacía Carlisle, que era protegido por su hijo.

-Edward –caminé lentamente.

Me miró con desconfianza –Parece que encontraron la guarida ¿no? –comentó.

-Emmett fue manipulado por Victoria –aclaré.

Asintió.

-Por favor, Demetri, no hagas esto –Carlisle me miró a los ojos.

-No hará nada malo, papá –indicó Edward leyendo mi mente.

-Solo quiero ayudar, cometí muchos errores, y lo lamento. Yo creí en mi hermano, creí que me decía la verdad… Solo te pido, Edward, no lastimes a Alec, él es como un hermano para mí.

-No prometo nada, si me ataca me defenderé –aclaró Edward dejándome a cargo del cuidado de Carlisle.

Me multipliqué y rodeé a Carlisle.

Jane tenía en sus manos a una muchacha.

-¡Alice! –gritó Carlisle desesperado –Ayúdala, Demetri –suplicó.

Dejé tres de mis replicas protegiendo a Carlisle mientras yo defendía a la joven llamada Alice.

-¡Jane! –grité desconcentrándola –Aro no desea que le hagas daño.

Alice cayó al suelo debilitada, cuando ví su rostro… Ella… ella era… era igual a mi madre, igual a Heidi.

Me paralicé.

-¿Por qué no debo dañarla? –preguntó Jane algo asustada.

-¡Es un traidor, Jane! –gritó Victoria recobrando la conciencia.

Jane me miró anonadada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡Mátalo! –ordenó Victoria.

-Yo… no –dudó.

-¡Mátalo! –repitió Victoria recibiendo la atención de Aro.

-¿De qué hablas? –la sacudió furioso –¡Es mi hermano!

-Él no es tu padre, Jane, ni ella es tu madre –confesé –Aro asesinó a tu madre verdadera, es la verdad…

-No –negó nerviosa.

Aro me fijó la mirada –¿Qué estás diciéndole?

-La verdad –lo enfrenté.

-¿No eres mi padre? –Jane comenzó a indagar.

-¿Acaso estás dudando de mí?

-No es tu padre, Jane –insistí.

-¡Basta! –gritó Aro corriendo hacia mí hecho un fuego.

Un lobo se abalanzó sobre él retrasándolo.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Victoria agachándose.

-No son tus padres, te han mentido… Cuando murió Santiago, Victoria sufrió una gran una depresión. Aro los robó, a ti y a Alec para reemplazarlo, los robó por sus poderes.

-¿Qué? –Jane comenzaba a creerme, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Bastaaa! –Victoria me apuñaló con un fierro.

-Ugggg –escupí sangre.

-¡Demetri! –gritó Jane lanzándose al suelo –¿Por qué lo hiciste, madre? ¿Por qué?

-¡Defiende a tu padre! –ordenó levantando a Jane del suelo.

-Creo que morí –le dije a Carlisle –¡Perra, me asesinó!

-¿Murió tu réplica?

-Siento un vacío –comenté sintiendo un dolor en el pecho –Debo irme, debo insistir con Jane… debo detenerlos.

Dejé dos réplicas a cargo de Carlisle.

Corrí hacia Alice –¿Estás bien? –le pregunté anonadado por su belleza.

Asintió sonriéndome –Sí.

-Tengo que hacer algo –vi a Alec, tenía a unos niños acorralados con su humo paralizador.

-¡Alec! –Zafrina intentó detenerme, cuando parpadeé me encontré en un bosque –¡Zafrina! ¡Detente! ¡Basta!

Rápidamente la realidad alterna se detuvo, la blonda del equipo de Carlisle la había reducido.

-Los tengo –sonrió Alec mirándome.

-No lo hagas –tomé su brazo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no? ¡Es divertido! ¡Tienen miedo!

-Aro te ha mentido… no es tu padre.

Se quedó petrificado.

-Victoria no es tu madre, ellos han mentido todo este tiempo. Tu madre verdadera fue asesinada.

-¿Asesinada?

-Aro la asesinó.

-No, no, es imposible.

-La asesinó para tenerlos, a ti y a Jane.

Miró a los lados buscando a Aro.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Debemos detener esto –lo zamarreé.

De repente una explosión me ensordeció.

-Oh por dios –me quité un escombro de encima.

Enfoqué mi visión, Fenix había llegado.

-¡Mierda!

.

.

.

 **Seth POV**

-Renesmee –llamé a la niña que se escondía detrás de unos contenedores.

Corrió hacia mí sollozando.

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero necesito pinchar tu brazo… necesito sacarte sangre –le mostré unas jeringas.

Asintió y me entregó su brazo con confianza –¿Te duele? –miró mi pierna.

-¿La verdad? Sí –respondí.

Cargué tres jeringas con su sangre –¡Edward! –le lancé una –¡Hazlo!

Edward corrió hacia Aro y le inyectó una en el cuello –Eres como ellos, Aro, se terminó –le dijo.

Éste se quedó paralizado y se arrancó la jeringa.

-¡Aro, no! –gritó su esposa, la pelirroja traumatizada.

Jake la atacó por detrás desprevenida y la redujo.

-¡Ve a esconderte! –ordené a la niña en cuanto oí una explosión.

No lograba ver con tanto polvo en el aire.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté cuando Rose corrió hacia mí para cubrirme.

-Bella está aquí –respiró agitada.

-¡Genial lo que nos faltaba! –ironicé –Las inyecciones, debemos aplicarle la cura… podría funcionar ¿no crees?

-¡Dámelas! –Rose me las quitó de entre los dedos y corrió alejándose.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Terminaba de aplicarle la cura a Aro.

-No… no, yo no –negaba desesperado.

Una explosión me hizo caer.

-Bella –susurré al verla levitar sobre los niños.

Corrí para protegerlos –¡No! ¡Bella! ¡No los dañes!

-¡Mi nombre es Fenix! –exclamó furiosa.

Rose se le abalanzó con dos jeringas en mano.

-¡Es por tu bien! –gritó apuntándole al corazón.

Bella la frenó en el aire y la estampó contra una pared.

-¡Rose! Dámelas, yo lo haré –corrí y le quité las jeringas.

-No podrás, Edward, no podrás –negó, sabía que amaba demasiado a Bella y no quería dañarla.

Velozmente me dirigí a Bella y la lancé al suelo –Tienes que detenerte –ordené.

-¡No! –sus ojos me estremecían.

Estaba a punto de clavarle las agujas cuando activo su campo de fuerza.

-Bella, por favor… debes detenerte –supliqué –Déjame ayudarte, amor.

Sus ojos se tornaron verdes –No puedo contenerla –sollozó.

-¿Bella?

-Edward –repitió rompiendo el campo de fuerza que la protegía y clavé las jeringas en el corazón –Ahhhhhh –gritó alejándome con furia –¡Noooo!

Intenté levantarme, se me había descolocado el brazo.

-¡Puta mierda! –el dolor me provocaba arcadas.

-A la cuenta de tres –Demetri me levantó.

Lo miré –Uno… uno y medio –susurró y me acomodó el brazo.

-¿A la cuenta de tres? ¡Mierda! –parpadeé unas cuantas veces seguidas.

De repente y sin aviso, tres latas de gases lacrimógenos invadieron el lugar.

Podía oír los pensamientos de los oficiales que ingresaban con armas de alto calibre.

-¡Quietos! ¡Quietos! –repetían.

Levanté mis manos –El hijo del presidente está allí –señalé a Garrett que se encontraba bajo la protección de Jasper.


	24. Prisión preventiva

**Capítulo 23: Prisión preventiva**

 **Edward POV**

Unos oficiales nos apresaron.

-Todos quietos, no hagan nada –mi padre gritó intentando calmarnos –Todo saldrá bien –repitió –El presidente lo prometió –miró a Garrett.

-Yo los apoyaré –contestó –Mi padre cumplirá su promesa. Lo prometo.

Todos reprimimos nuestros poderes, evitando defendernos de la brutalidad de los oficiales. Debíamos hacerlo.

-Terminará pronto –exclamé mirando a Rose.

Al clan Vulturi se lo llevaban bajo amenaza, encadenados.

Les apuntaban con un arma que contenían la cura –No intenten nada –advirtió un hombre que parecía ser el oficial a cargo de la misión.

Leí el pensamiento de Tanya, quería huir –No lo hagas –susurré mirándola de reojo, iban a matarla.

Ignoró mis palabras e intentó zafarse congelando a dos oficiales.

-¡Disparen! –gritó un oficial señalándola.

Victoria manipuló a los hombres que la escoltaban, mientras Zafrina los cegaba –¡Vámonos! –gritó Laurent corriendo lo más lejos posible.

La mente de mi padre me pedía calma.

El hombre que me escoltaba me lanzó al suelo –Mantén la cabeza gacha –susurró sosteniéndome.

Asentí, no lograba ver nada, cuando la balacera se detuvo noté que Tanya estaba muerta. El oficial a cargo le había disparado con un arma de balas regulares.

Desvié la mirada me costaba verla muerta, ella me había traicionado, había puesto la vida de muchos en riesgo, y había manipulado a Irina, pero no merecía ese final, la conocía demasiado bien para decir que merecía un final tan triste.

-¡Vayan por ellos! ¡Los quiero muertos! –exclamó el oficial a cargo furioso.

Tragué saliva y miré a mi padre –No hagas nada –me habló a través de sus pensamientos –Harás que nos maten a todos. Calma, calma –repetía.

Nos subieron a un camión con Renesmee –Todos quietitos, no intenten nada, porque dispararemos balas reales, como con su amiguita, nada de vacunas ¿entendido? –comentó una mujer.

Todos asentimos.

-¿Qué sucederá con Emmett, Leah, Kate? ¿Cómo vamos a ayudarlos? –preguntó Rose desesperada.

-Calma, Rose, arreglaremos todo –respondió mi padre –Lo prometo, haremos lo posible. Haré lo posible. Smith nos prometió ayuda, tendrá que cumplir.

-Sus amigos están bien, uno de mis duplicados está con ellos –admitió Demetri sonriendo.

-Inteligente –susurré.

-¿Dónde están? –interrumpió mi padre.

-A salvo, están todos a salvo –respondió sinceramente.

-¿Y Esme? ¿Dónde está Esme? –insistió Rose.

-Bella debería saberlo –susurré –Supongo –dudé preguntándome si Fenix no habría matado a Esme.

¿Alec? –Demetri lo sacudió, parecía ido, estaba paralizado –Todo saldrá bien –susurró –Tranquilo, amigo, estoy aquí contigo.

-Mi vida es una mentira –una lágrima recorrió su mejilla –Todo fue una mentira. Aro me manipuló como quiso, siempre… soy un imbécil.

.

.

.

 **Caius POV**

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –preguntó Irina nerviosa.

-No lo sé… es extraño. Ya debieron terminar –comencé a dar vueltas.

-¿Oíste eso? –un ruido llamó nuestra atención.

-Sí –bajé las escaleras despacio, Emmett se había liberado.

-¡Mierda! –tomé un arma.

-¿Lo matarás?

-¿Acaso quieres morir?

Negó.

-¿Dónde están las otras? –revisé todo, se habían ido.

-Leah –susurró Irina resignada.

-¡Puta mierda!

-Algo anda mal, no lo sé… tengo un horrible presentimiento.

Se senté en una silla oxidada, de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Laurent?

-Caius, estamos en peligro, Tanya murió, tu padre fue inyectado, el gobierno arruinó todo –gritó Laurent del otro lado desesperado.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-Se lo llevó el gobierno… es humano ahora ¡humano!

-¿Dónde está Jane? ¿Alec, Demetri? –pregunté –¿Qué hay de ellos?

-No lo sé –dudó.

-¿Ustedes dónde están?

-Escondidos –susurró.

-¡Dame ese teléfono! –oí la voz de mi madre.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Ven a buscarnos! ¡Ahora, Caius! ¡Ven por nosotros!

-¿Cómo?

-Con la nave, ven ahora o moriremos –insistió –Ubica el teléfono.

-Sí, madre, ahora voy –colgué.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime!

-Tanya murió –escupí sin medir las consecuencias.

-¿Qué? No… no –se alejó sollozando.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir por Laurent!

-¿Tanya murió? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, Irina, vamos tenemos que ayudarlos.

-No, no –estaba realmente enfadada.

-Quédate aquí, no hagas nada estúpido. Tengo que ayudarlos, son mi familia –corrí hacia el planeador con tecnología avanzada que había construido con la ayuda de Demetri.

-¿Tanya murió? –repitió anonadada.

-¡Quédate aquí! –le ordené subiéndome al planeador.

-¿A dónde irás?

-¡A buscarlos! ¿Estás sorda?

Se encogió de hombros.

.

.

.

 **Aro POV**

Tosí –Victoria –musité intentando levantarme, estaba encadenado –¿Qué mierda? –forcé las cadenas pero era imposible romperlas.

-Señor Vulturi –de un pequeño parlante salió su voz.

-¿Quién es?

-Smith –respondió.

-Vete a la mierda, Smith –escupí.

-No posee sus preciados poderes ahora ¿verdad?

Gruñí furioso, recordé cuando Edward, hijo de Carlisle, me inyectó una vacuna.

-Los mataré a todos, los mataré.

-Usted no matará a nadie. Usted recibirá repetidas dosis de la cura para eliminar el genoma de su cuerpo. Y cuando estemos seguros lo dejaremos ir –hizo una pausa –Ir a la cárcel, claro –rió –Irá preso, irá a una prisión de máxima seguridad. Usted es un hombre con malas intenciones, señor Vulturi.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?

-En otro sitio. Un sitio mejor.

-¿Un sitio mejor? ¿Y mi esposa?

-Su esposa huyo cobardemente dejándolo atrás –confesó riéndose.

-No –negué –Ella vendrá por mí –levanté mis cejas.

-Ella lo abandonó, Vulturi. Se le dice supervivencia –ironizó.

-¡Váyase a la mierda! ¡Usted y su estúpido hijo que ahora es un fenómeno! ¿Le aplicará la cura? ¿Qué dice?

-Él lo decidirá. En cuanto a usted, le deseo suerte y una noche placentera –suspiró –En unos minutos se le aplicará la segunda dosis.

-¡Déjenme salir, hijos de puta! ¡Humanos asquerosos! ¡Ratas de alcantarilla!

-Pónganle un sedante mientras tanto –la puerta se abrió y tres hombres se me abalanzaron.

-¡Nooo! –grité forcejeando.

-Shhhh –me aplicó la inyección, me sentía muy débil.


	25. Un nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 24: Un nuevo mundo**

 **Edward POV**

 _10 años más tarde_

Las cosas mejoraron, Smith cambió todo. Hizo lo que prometió. El mundo parecía ser un lugar mejor. Las personas ya no nos veían como monstruos, sino como compañeros, bueno, la gran mayoría, no todos eran amables y respetuosos con nosotros, no todos nos querían. Algunos aún nos odiaban y nos guardaban gran rencor por ser _"mutantes"._ Todavía debíamos cuidarnos las espaldas. Algunos humanos sin poderes había intentado varias veces organizar revueltas en nuestra contra pero no llegaban a ser nada serio o peligroso.

La cura no había sido eliminada, pero dejó de ser un proyecto obligatorio y cruel. Algunos mutantes deseaban ser _"normales"_ , deseaban tener una vida como cualquier humano, deseaban cambiar, y se les daba la oportunidad, aplicándoles dosis mensuales para eliminar el genoma mutante.

Al cabo de cinco años de experimentación científica, Renesmee dejó de ser la proveedora voluntaria para la cura, los científicos habían encontrado la forma de crearla químicamente, dejándola libre para siempre. Cuando eso sucedió, con quince años, huyó sin rumbo ni explicaciones. Jamás volvimos a saber de ella.

Todos los cambios que surgieron no fueron fáciles, no todos en el mundo deseaban cambiar. Algunos estaban cómodos odiándonos. Pero de a poco la mentalidad de la gente fue cambiando y adaptándose a una vida en conjunto, compartida con los mutantes, una vida en paz. Respetándonos mutuamente.

El único país que no aceptó el tratado mundial de paz fue Rusia, nunca cambiaron de parecer ni quisieron modificar sus creencias, nos odiaban y nos calificaban como _"monstruos"._ Los mutantes que vivían en su país fueron ejecutados como advertencia para el resto.

Había miles de rumores alrededor de los rusos, entre ellos, que estaban buscando la forma de eliminarnos.

En cuanto a los mutantes que deseaban seguir su curso natural y vivieran en América, eran educados en la _Escuela para niños superdotados,_ con mi padre al mando, más específicamente en Forks donde re construimos la mansión que fue destruida por Fenix.

En la ciudad de Londres se formó la segunda _Escuela para niños superdotados_ con Emmett y Rosalie al mando, fueron enviados por mi padre con su máxima confianza.

Los demás países también formaron escuelas para educar a los niños que no sabían cómo controlar sus poderes, todos tenían como obligación la educación mutante para mantener la paz del tratado.

.

.

.

Carlisle jamás volvió a caminar, su parálisis fue permanente, no tenía cura, pero aceptaba su destino, decía que todo sucedía por un motivo. Hace un par de unos años renovó votos con Esme, que volvió a nosotros poco después de que Smith cambiara su discurso ante el mundo. Fenix, la parte oscura de Bella la había apresado en una cueva en Phoenix. Cuando Bella despertó confesó lo que Fenix había planeado, y donde la tenía escondida. Esme pasó días difíciles sufriendo hambre, frío y sed. Pero fue rescatada rápidamente por Alice, Jasper, Seth y Leah, el nuevo equipo de rescate mutante que había formado mi padre.

Demetri se volvió la mano derecha de mi padre, se convirtió en su confidente, su amigo, su hermano. Todos teníamos un papel muy importante en el proyecto, igual que Garrett, hijo del presidente, que decidió vivir en la escuela y aprender a utilizar sus poderes. Kate le enseñó cómo controlarlos y básicamente con el tiempo se enamoraron. Al pasar los años decidió proponerle matrimonio, y claro, ella aceptó. Actualmente son padres de una pequeña niña _no-mutante_ llamada, Tanya.

Tristemente, Kate jamás volvió a encontrarse con Irina, su hermana menor, luego de la guerra con el clan Vulturi desapareció, como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado junto a Laurent, Caius, Victoria y Zafrina.

Jane, la pequeña bruja, decidió aislarse, no quería pertenecer a la familia ni ser parte del proyecto de la escuela, aún sentía odio hacia nosotros, no podía evitarlo… Aro la había educado con tanto resentimiento que le era imposible verse ayudando a otros. Todo lo contrario a su gemelo, Alec, que decidió unirse a nosotros con gran entusiasmo y orgullo.

En cuanto a mí, pues, terminé casándome con Isabella, el amor de mi vida, mi tesoro más preciado. Ella ya no era catalogada como mutante, sus poderes habían sido _"escondidos en su más profundo ser"_ con las inyecciones de la cura. Todavía se aplicaba algunas dosis para estar segura de que Fenix no volvería a apoderarse de su cuerpo. En realidad, nadie quería volver a saber nada de Fenix, ya había hecho suficiente daño.

Re encontrarme con una Bella sin poderes fue lo más extraño, poder leer su mente me dejó perplejo. Nunca antes había podido leerla, y siempre me intrigó. Cuando la re encontré ese día, luego unos meses en observación militar, lo primero que ví en su mente fueron mis ojos. En ese momento supe que realmente me amaba.

Y si se preguntan qué sucedió con Aro Vulturi, pues actualmente cumple condena perpetua en una prisión de alta seguridad, volviéndose un anciano. Smith lo había encerrado allí sin intenciones de dejarlo salir, jamás.

Mi padre lo visitaba con frecuencia, cada semana regresaba a la prisión con un tablero de ajedrez para la revancha. Lo había perdonado por todo lo malo que había hecho, o al menos eso decía. Pero podía leer su mente y sabía que no lo había perdonado del todo. No podía perdonarle la muerte de mi madre, nunca lo haría. Más bien parecía que le daba lástima y por eso lo visitaba.

En realidad todo parecía en orden, todo parecía ir bien hasta que Alice tuvo una visión que lo cambió todo. Absolutamente todo.

 _Un gran eclipse, nieve, oscuridad. Guerra, muerte, un mundo destruido gobernado por una mujer mutante con poderes inimaginables. Su nombre_ **000237KEBI** _, una mutante modificada genéticamente. Un experimento de los humanos sin poder para destruirnos. Un experimento que salió mal._

 _Un campo repleto de cadáveres humanos y mutantes, la extinción de la raza era inminente._

-¡Nooo! –grité desesperado.

-¿Qué sucede? –Bella corrió hacia mí.

Alice lanzó un jarrón de vidrio –¡Alice! –Jasper la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo –¿Qué ha visto? –me preguntó.

-Al-algo terrible… e-es el fi-fin –tartamudeé.

-No me asustes –susurró Bella tomándome de la mano.

-Todo será destruido, todos moriremos.


	26. Eclipse

**Capítulo 25: Eclipse**

 **Bella POV**

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La visión de Alice nos deparaba un futuro terrible.

-Bells –susurró Edward ingresando en la habitación.

-¿Cuándo será? –pregunté ansiosa caminando de un lado a otro.

-Aún no lo sé –negó –El eclipse y una gran nevada lo anunciará.

-Tengo miedo –temblé.

-Lo sé –me tomó del rostro.

-¡No leas mi mente, Edward! –lo reté bufando.

-No puedo evitarlo –se disculpó avergonzado.

-¿Cuál es la solución a todo esto? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No la hay… no podemos hacer nada. No esta vez.

-¿No hay nada que hacer? –me quedé atónita.

-No –negó.

-¿Acaso nunca terminará esta guerra? –me rasqué la cabeza.

-Ven a la cama –susurró acostándose –Mi padre está encargándose del tema con Demetri, le informarán todo a Smith. Mañana sabremos cual es el plan a seguir.

-No puedo calmarme… no puedo dormir. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmo, Edward?

-Ven –estiró su mano.

Me senté a su lado.

-Shhhh –acarició mi espalda –Tenemos que mantener la calma. No podemos hacer nada más.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo estar calmada. Me has dicho que todos moriremos ¿Y que si esta noche comienza todo?

-Te protegeré hasta la muerte –confesó con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

-¡Ni lo digas! ¡No permitiré que mueras! –sollocé.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan –jadeó besando mis labios.

Sonreí.

-Yo…

-Tú también, lo sé –me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y sigues leyéndola –bufé mirándolo fijamente.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo –lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Bobo! –lo empujé y me lancé sobre él.

-La más hermosa mujer que he conocido –acarició mi mejilla.

-No es cierto –le saqué la lengua.

Rápidamente me dio vuelta y se puso sobre mí.

-Te tengo acorralada, Bells –musitó travieso.

-¿Qué harás? –arqueé mis cejas.

-Lo que me pidas –sonrió.

Lamí mi labio superior –Ahora puedes leer mi mente –indiqué.

-Pervertida –gimió.

-Pervertido tú –me sonrojé.

-Te amo –besó mi cuello.

-Te amo –respondí arqueando mi espalda.

Me olió profundamente –Amo el aroma de tu piel.

Mordí mi labio inferior –Grrr –gruñí.

-Grrrr –repitió quitándome la camisa.

-Te…

-Amo –terminó mi frase.

-Bobo –susurré.

-Boba –replicó.

-Hazme el amor, al menos si muero hoy lo haré a tu lado –lo miré a los ojos.

.

.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-¿Cómo te sientes? –fui a visitar a Alice a la enfermería.

-Algo mal, nauseosa –explicó –Como de costumbre.

-Edward dice que no podemos hacer nada… Que todo lo que viste sucederá y no podremos frenarlo.

-Mi padre dice que debemos tener fe, pero yo creo lo mismo que Edward. No podremos cambiarlo, no esta vez.

-¿Se veía tan mal?

Asintió –Muy mal.

-¿Peor que Fenix? –la nombré algo incómoda.

-Mucho peor –susurró.

Tragué saliva.

-He repasado la visión una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y no puedo encontrar ningún detalle que me ayude a descubrir donde comienza todo. Solo sé que comenzará con un…

-Eclipse y una gran nevada –interrumpí –Lo sé, me lo dijo Edward.

-Hola –ingresó Demetri con un ramo de margaritas –Te las he traído porque sé que te gustan –sonrió mirando a Alice.

Demetri estaba perdidamente enamorado de Alice.

-Que dulce, Demetri –ella las aceptó.

-¿Han hablado con Smith? –pregunté ansiosa.

-Sí –asintió –Está organizando una tropa militar… pero no creo que sea de gran ayuda.

-No lo serán, todos moriremos. Es así –nunca antes había oído a una Alice tan negativa.

-¿Nos has visto morir? –me sentí curiosa.

-Bueno, no nos he visto morir, pero la visión es clara, el mundo se hará pedazos. Todos moriremos, la mutante nos extinguirá a todos, humanos sin poder, mutantes, animales, vegetación –frotó sus brazos.

-¿No habrá nada de vida? –Demetri la interrumpió.

-Nada. Solo ella en un mundo oscuro, es lo que he visto.

.

.

.

Caminé alrededor del parque, me quedé observando el cielo, se veía extraño, algo violáceo.

-Isabella –susurró una voz.

Miré hacia atrás, no había nadie.

-Isabella –repitió la voz.

-¿Quién es? –miré a los lados, seguro algún estudiante me gastaba una broma.

-Isabella –la voz volvió a llamarme.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No me gustan estos juegos! –grité furiosa.

-Isabella, déjame salir… déjame salir.

La voz estaba dentro de mi cabeza.

-No, no, no –negué nerviosa –No es real, no es real –repetí agitada.

-¿Bella? –Leah me tomó del brazo.

-Ahhh –me asusté.

-¿Estás bien?

Asentí –Sí, estoy b-bien –se me trabó la lengua.

-Pareces muy nerviosa… ¿segura que te sientes bien?

-Debo irme –corrí hacia mi habitación y revolví mis pertenencias.

En una caja de metal tenía tres dosis de la cura.

Me hice un torniquete y me clavé una de las agujas en el brazo.

-Isabella, déjame salir –la voz me volvía loca, no lograba inyectarme.

-No es real, no es real, no existe, ya no.

-Isabella, Isabella, Isabella –la voz comenzaba a levantar el tono de voz.

-¡No! –grité apretándome la cabeza.

-¡Bella! –exclamó Edward ingresando –¿Qué diablos sucede? ¡Leah dice que te ha visto frenética!

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

-Cariño –se agachó a mi lado y me miró fijamente –¿Qué haces con esa jeringa? –me la quitó de la mano.

-Yo… es que… la he sentido. ¡Lo juro!

-¿Fenix? ¡Es imposible, Bells! –se alejó temblando.

-La he oído. Es ella… quiere que la deje salir.

Me tomó del rostro e intentó concentrarse –Has tomado más dosis de la cura que cualquier otro, es imposible, es tu imaginación.

-¡Ella intenta salir!

-Tu genoma se ha modificado, mi padre te ha hecho mil pruebas, Bella, ya no eres mutante.

-¿Entonces qué me sucede? ¡Dímelo!

-¡Un eclipse! –gritó Jasper abriendo la puerta sin pedir permiso.

Corrimos detrás de él. Afuera un eclipse cubría el sol, todo se volvía negro.

-¿Un eclipse? –preguntó Bree, una nueva mutante, ahijada de Smith.

-Comenzó –susurró Edward cerrando sus ojos, apreté su mano.

-¡Todos adentro! –exclamó Esme empujando a los niños.

Rápidamente Demetri contabilizó a los alumnos –¡Están todos!

-Todos a sus habitaciones, ya mismo –ordenó Esme.

-Quédense allí hasta nuevo aviso, no pierdan la calma. Todo estará bien –aclaró Carlisle con un megáfono.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, Edward se había quedado atrás con Esme –Isabella –la voz volvió.

-No, no –negué intentando ignorarla.

-¡Déjame salir! –gritó tensando mi cuerpo.

-Edward –susurré sintiendo que perdía la conciencia, Fenix deseaba volver.


	27. En busca de los jinetes

**Capítulo 26: En busca de los jinetes**

 **Bella POV**

Desperté algo confundida, tenía la garganta seca, tosí.

-¿Edward? –pregunté rascándome la cabeza –¿Qué mierda? –al rascarme sentí sangre, tenía un golpe.

-Tranquila –una voz femenina me aterró.

-¿Quién eres?

-Kebi –aclaró.

-¿Kebi?

-Tú sabes quién soy –susurró.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Necesito a Fenix –respondió apareciéndose ante mí.

-No, no –negué acurrucándome.

-Ella aún está ahí dentro ¡déjala salir! ¡La necesito!

-¿Por qué la necesitas? ¿Qué quieres?

Me mostró lo que le haría al mundo, ella era la mutante que destruiría todo, la mutante de la visión de Alice.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Venganza –jadeó riendo –Necesito mis cuatro jinetes, Fenix es a quién quiero, Isabella, tú no me sirves de nada.

Tragué saliva.

-Te dolerá –se agachó a mi lado, sus ojos rojos me erizaban la piel.

-No, por favor, no –supliqué –Ahhhhhhhhhhh –grité retorciéndome, su poder me recordaba al de Jane Vulturi –Por favor ¡basta! ¡basta!

-¡Déjala salir!

-No, no –puse la cabeza entre mis piernas.

-¡Déjala salir! –me tomó del brazo y me inyectó algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunté aterrada.

-Acelerará tus moléculas –aclaró.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya te lo he dicho, necesito que Fenix vuelva. La necesito a mi lado, es perfecta para mí.

.

.

.

 **Aro POV**

Un ruido llamó mi atención, una especie de explosión.

-¡Todos alerta! –exclamó un hombre acercándose a mi celda.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh –los gritos de los oficiales denotaban una violación de la seguridad, alguien había entrado.

¿Acaso era Victoria que venía a liberarme?

Explosiones, tiros, allí fuera era un caos.

El oficial en la puerta de mi celda cayó muerto –¿Victoria? –pregunté al ver una figura femenina.

-No, mi nombre es Kebi –indicó quebrando las rejas.

-¿Qué quieres? –me coloqué contra la pared.

-Necesito tu ayuda, quiero que seas mi segundo jinete –sonrió con perversión –Te devolveré tus poderes –comentó luego.

-¿Mi poderes? –sonreí.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Algo le sucedió a Bella –ingresé en la oficina de mi padre desesperado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Desapareció, no la encuentro por ningún lado, no oigo sus pensamientos.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?

-Decía que Fenix quería volver, la encontré inyectándose.

-¿Fenix? ¡Imposible!

-Eso mismo le dije, pero creo… creo que perdió la cabeza.

-Los niños están asustados por el eclipse ¿Qué haremos, Carlisle? –Esme se apareció detrás de mí.

-Solo podemos esperar –contestó.

-¿Esperar? ¿Solo eso?

-No hay nada que hacer, no has visto lo que yo ví –le dije.

-¡Alice está convulsionando! –gritó Seth.

Corrí a verla, tenía otra visión.

Kebi estaba en el borde de un acantilado, detrás de ella había cuatro sombras montadas a caballo.

-¿Quiénes son? –intenté ver con más claridad.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? –insistió Jasper sacudiéndome.

La visión acabó.

-No pude ver mucho, al parecer la mutante tiene aliados.

-¿Aliados? –preguntó Esme.

-Déjame ver –mi padre me tomó de la mano –Los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis –susurró.

-¿Qué?

-La leyenda –interrumpió Esme.

-¿De qué leyenda hablan? –Seth se quedó paralizado.

-Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis –hizo una pausa –son los cuatro caballeros que se describen en la primera parte del capítulo sexto del Apocalipsis –explicó Carlisle.

Levanté mis cejas confundido –¡Eso es solo un mito! ¡Son solo palabrerías! –exclamé.

-Kebi está recreándolo, Edward –la teoría de mi padre me parecía descabellada.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-¿Un eclipse? ¿Cómo en las plagas de Egipto? –preguntó Jasper –Hay algo religioso detrás de todo esto ¿no creen?

-¿Y quiénes son eso jinetes?

Se encogió de hombros –No lo sé –negó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Seth me sacudió.

-Mientras no tengamos pistas de dónde encontrar a Kebi y sus _"jinetes",_ no podemos hacer nada –aclaré.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí a morir?

-¡No hay otra solución, Seth!

.

.

.

Daba vueltas en la habitación, Isabella no volvía.

-¿Dónde te has metido, mujer? ¿Por qué desapareciste, justo ahora?

-¿Edward? –Jake tocó la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Oí por ahí que Bella desapareció –susurró –Yo la vi, hoy en la sala de entrenamientos, me pareció extraño, me acerqué y le pregunté si necesitaba algo, negó y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿En la sala de entrenamientos? ¿Cuándo?

-Antes del eclipse.

-¿Antes del eclipse? No, ella estaba conmigo.

-Estoy seguro, fue antes del eclipse. Cuando oí los gritos de Jasper corrí al patio. Ella seguía en la sala cuando me fui.

-¡Ella estaba fuera conmigo, Jake!

-¿Entonces no era Bella?

-¿Puedo verlo? –pregunté metiéndome en su mente.

-Sí –asintió.

Jake ingresó a la sala de entrenamientos, Bella estaba allí revisando unos archivos.

-¿Necesitas algo, Bells? –le preguntó.

Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna, negó en silencio.

-No es Bella –salí de su mente.

-¿No era ella?

-No, no era ella –miré a los lados –Hay que avisarle a mi padre, esto es terrible, alguien se hizo pasar por Bella y luego se la llevó.

Jake se tapó la boca –Lo lamento, Edward, si lo hubiera sabido… soy un tremendo imbécil.

Corrí hacia el gran comedor donde estaban reunidos los profesores con mi padre.

-¡Alguien se llevó a Isabella! –grité, todos voltearon horrorizados.

-¿De qué hablas? –mi padre se acercó.

-Ella no es Isabella –le mostré lo que Jake había vivido –la Bella original estaba conmigo. Eso era otra cosa… algo la copió, se infiltró y luego se la llevó.

-Bella es uno de sus jinetes –aclaró mi padre.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Kebi estuvo aquí, se la llevó, es obvio. Todo concuerda, hijo.

-¡No! Bella es humana, no le servirá de nada.

-No sabemos qué puede hacerle… Quizás puede devolverle sus poderes. Necesita a Fenix.

-¡Puta mierda!

-¿Ya vieron la televisión? –preguntó Garrett.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Atacaron la prisión donde se encuentra Aro, todos están muertos.

-¿Aro también murió? –preguntó mi padre.

-No, está desaparecido, no se sabe nada de él.

Miré a mi padre, cerró los ojos resignado, seguramente Kebi lo había liberado.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor! –grité retorciéndome de dolor.

-No me das otra opción –susurró.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté aterrada.

-Sin Fenix no me servirás –aclaró desempuñando una espada.

-¡Noooo! –grité poniendo mis manos al frente, el campo de fuerza se activó, me quedé petrificada.

Kebi sonrió.

Podía sentirla, Fenix estaba allí lista para apoderarse de mí.

-¡No! ¡No!

-Esta es la segunda vez que salvo tu vida, Swan –gruñó la voz de Fenix en mi mente.

-¡Noo! ¡Noooo! –sentía que me iba, que perdía el control de mi cuerpo.


	28. El tercer jinete

**Capítulo 27: El tercer jinete**

 **Aro POV**

Me sentía más fuerte que nunca, los humanos iban a pagar por lo que me habían hecho sufrir.

-Tengo un regalo para ti –susurró Kebi sonriéndome.

-¿Sí?

-Sígueme –la seguí ansioso –Creí que te gustaría verlos –indicó.

Levanté la mirada, Laurent, Victoria, Caius, Irina y Zafrina, estaban allí –¿Qué, qué…? –dudé.

Victoria se asustó.

Laurent intentó persuadir a Kebi.

-No funcionará –susurró ella poniéndolo contra una pared.

-Aro –Victoria temblaba –Nosotros –intentó explicarse.

-Me abandonaste –interrumpí.

-No, no –negó.

-¡Me abandonaste como un perro sarnoso!

-Papá –Caius se interpuso.

-¡No lo hagas, hijo, no quiero lastimarte! –lo tomé del brazo y lo debilité absorbiendo un poco de su poder.

-Ahhh –cayó al suelo.

-¿Cómo… como tienes…?

-Kebi me los devolvió –sonreí.

Fenix tenía en brazos a Zafrina –Interesante, intenta entrar en mi mente, pobrecilla –se burló de ella y la noqueó.

Miré a Kebi –Me interesa su poder –señaló a Irina –podríamos necesitarlo en algún momento, ¡absórbela!

Me dirigí a ella y absorbí su poder, ahora todo lo que tocara se volvería un poder permanente en mí, Kebi me había hecho más poderoso de lo que siempre había sido.

-Ahhhhhhhh, ¡Aro, detente! –se retorció.

Victoria intentó huir.

-¡Ven aquí! –corrí hacia ella, la tomé del cabello.

-No, Aro, por favor –suplicó.

-¡Eres una rata! ¡Me abandonaste, maldita!

-¡Tu mataste a mi hijo! –sollozó.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-¡Santiago!

Miré a Laurent, le había contado todo.

-¡Traidor! ¡Asqueroso traidor!

-Por favor, deténganse –Irina estaba acurrucada como un bebé a un costado llena de miedo.

-¿Dónde están Jane, Alec? –sacudí a Victoria.

-Se los llevó Carlisle –respondió –¿Por qué, Aro? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque era un asqueroso humano –admití.

-Creí en ti… siempre creí en ti.

-Me tienes harto con esta victimización estúpida –comenzaba a perder la paciencia –¡Tú me abandonaste! ¿Sabes las cosas que tuve que soportar? ¿Lo sabes?

-Mátala –indicó Kebi.

-¿Qué? –la miré confundido.

-¡Mátala! ¡Te traicionó!

Me tomó de las manos –Por favor –intentó manipularme.

-Intenta manipularte –Kebi insistió.

-¡No me manipules! –grité empujándola.

-Por favor, Aro, no lo hagas. Ella está manipulándote, no yo –se arrodilló.

La miré fijamente –Reúnete con tu preciado hijo –musité quebrándole el cuello.

-¡Noooooo! –gritó Irina tapándose los ojos.

-Ya debemos irnos –Kebi me tomó de la mano.

Miré a Caius por última vez, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

.

.

.

 **Laurent POV**

-¡Te dejaste manipular! –gritó Zafrina furiosa señalándome.

-¿Me estás culpando?

-Está muerta, la mató, la mató –Caius sacudía el cadáver de Victoria.

-Caius, por favor… basta –suplicó Irina débilmente.

-¡La mató!

-Debemos ir con Carlisle, esto se está descontrolando ¿quién mierda es esta tal Kebi? ¿Cómo le devolvió los poderes a Aro?

-¿Confiar en Carlisle? –Zafrina me empujó –¡Estás demente!

-Debo hacerlo. Aro está siendo controlado por Kebi ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Zafrina tragó saliva nerviosa.

-Hará un desastre, esta vez nadie podrá detenerlo… y tienen a Fenix.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –preguntó Irina –¿Acaso Bella no estaba curada? ¿No eran esos los rumores?

-Ya oíste a Aro, esa Kebi le devolvió sus poderes, puede hacer lo que sea.

-¿Y para que los necesita? ¿Qué planea hacer?

-¡Yo que mierda sé, Irina! –grité.

-No me grites –sollozó.

-Me voy –me di la vuelta –¿Quién me acompaña? –nadie respondió.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Laurent está aquí –susurré mirando a mi padre –Sucedió algo con Victoria –oí sus pensamientos –Fue Aro, la asesinó. Kebi lo tiene controlado, y a Fenix.

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó mi padre furioso.

-Carlisle –Laurent agachó la cabeza –Si no fuera importante no estaría aquí.

-Lo sé –respondió.

-Hay una mutante, se llama Kebi…

-Acompáñame y te mostraré todo lo que sabemos.

-Laurent –Demetri se sorprendió al verlo –¿Has venido a buscar refugio?

-¿Refugio?

-Por el apocalipsis –insistió.

-¿Apocalipsis?

-Acompáñame –repitió mi padre.

.

.

.

 _Al cabo de unas horas_

-Alice tuvo otra visión –Jasper corrió hacia mí desesperado.

-¿Qué has visto? –pregunté tomando sus manos con fuerza.

Sollozó.

Ella estaba aquí, dentro de la mansión. Buscaba a su tercer jinete, se convirtió en… en… Esme para infiltrarse.

-¡Busca a Esme! –grité ordenándole a Jasper.

Leah caminaba por el pasillo principal cuando se topó con ella, el reloj marcaban las 16:44 pm.

-Oh, lo lamento, Esme –se disculpó avergonzada.

-¿Me acompañas? –preguntó.

-¿A dónde?

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-¡Nooo! –la visión acabó –¡Quiere a Leah! –miré mi reloj, eran las 16:43 pm.

Alice asintió.

Corrí desesperado al pasillo principal –¿Leah? ¿Leah?

-¿Qué sucede? –Jasper apareció con Esme algo agitado.

-Kebi está aquí, intenta llevarse a Leah, se convirtió en ti para infiltrarse.

-¿En mí?

-Ahhhhhhhhhh –los gritos de algunos niños nos dieron aviso.

-¡Allá! –grité corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hay una mujer malvada –susurró uno de los niños.

-¿Dónde?

-Se fue por allá –señaló una de las ventanas.

Me asomé, las ví, Kebi tenía a Leah en brazos.

-¡Leah! –grité y desaparecieron –¡Puta mierda! ¡Joder!

-¡Mierda! –bufó Jasper.

-Tiene a Leah, ¿ahora qué haremos?

-¿Cómo pudo pasar los puntos de seguridad? ¿Cómo?

-Físicamente era igual a mí –Esme se encogió de hombros –Es muy poderosa.

-Puede entrar cuantas veces se le plazca… es invencible… jamás ganaremos –caí al suelo resignado.

-No le digan a nadie sobre esto, crearemos más caos del que hay –indicó Esme.

Asentí.

-¡Joder pudimos atraparla! ¡Si tan solo la visión se hubiese presentado hace unas horas! ¡Podríamos haberla capturado! Estaba en Forks, todo este tiempo estuvo aquí, eso es seguro. Laurent la vió hace unas horas. Mataron a Victoria, Aro lo hizo, manipulado por Kebi. Ahora puede estar en cualquier sitio, con Leah puede ir y venir a donde le plazca.

-¿De verdad? –Jasper abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Kebi los engañó, les dijo que tenía un grupo de mutantes rezagados, que deseaba reclutarlos, Laurent le creyó, lo manipuló de alguna forma, ni siquiera comprendo como lo hizo. Cuando llegaron a Forks, Aro los estaba esperando lleno de odio. Fue una trampa. Aro absorbió los poderes de Irina y luego asesinó a su esposa por órdenes de Kebi.

-¿Entonces Irina está viva?

-Sí, está viva y muy asustada por lo que ví en la mente de Laurent –aclaré.

-¿Por qué no ha acompañado a Laurent?

-No confía en nosotros.

Jasper bufó –¿No confía en nosotros?

-¿Ella nos traicionó y no confía? –Esme se sintió ofendida.

-Laurent le ha hecho creer que nosotros matamos a Tanya. Ahora ella nos odia.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo vi en su mente. Pero preferí no pelear por eso ahora. La ha manipulado hasta el hartazgo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Lo sabía!

-Pero lo importante ahora es detener a Kebi, no debemos pelear entre nosotros, ya no más. Es el fin, si no unimos fuerzas, terminaremos todos muertos.

.

.

.

 **Leah POV**

-¿Por qué yo? –pregunté.

-Porque te necesito, cariño –respondió sonriéndome.

-¿Qué me sucede? –me miré al espejo, sentía que no era yo misma.

-Estarás a gusto aquí –susurró acariciándome el cabello.

Realmente me sentía a gusto, pero ¿Por qué?

-Shhhh –tranquila.

-Quiero ir a casa –musité.

-Ellos destruyeron tu hogar. Mataron a tu familia –me mostró el día cuando los militares ingresaron en mi casa, mataron a mis padres y me metieron en Alcatraz para experimentar conmigo.

-¡Nooo! –sollocé.

-Ellos te han dañado, ¡deben pagar! ¡Recuérdalo!

Repitió la muerte de mi madre una y otra vez en mi mente –¡Basta, por favoooor!

-¡Debes hacer justicia por tu familia!

-¿Justicia? –la miré.

-Justicia, cariño. Deben pagar por el sufrimiento que te han causado.

-Sí, deben pagar –repetí.

-Sí –asintió –¡Deben pagar con sufrimiento!

-Deben pagar, deben pagar por el sufrimiento que me han causado. ¡Los haré sufrir!

-¡Eso es, los haremos sufrir! –sonrió.


	29. Ojo por ojo

**Capítulo 28: Ojo por ojo**

 **Aro POV**

-¿Quién es él? –miré a Kebi, observaba la fotografía de un muchacho.

-Mi hijo –susurró.

-¿Tienes un hijo?

-Sí, aún no sé dónde está, algo bloquea la conexión que tenemos, no puedo encontrarlo. Ellos lo tenían –hizo una pausa –pero con ustedes, lo lograré. Será nuestro cuarto jinete, será nuestro aliado.

-¿Es tan poderoso como tú? –pregunté.

-Algo así –respondió sonriéndome.

-¿Quiénes lo tenían?

-Los rusos, Jenks me hizo esto –musitó.

-¿Jenks? –gruñí.

Me miró fijamente, se acercó y tocó mi rostro –¡Conoces a Jenks! –se sorprendió.

-Él estaba con Smith, él creó la cura, con la que me torturaron por años.

-La hija de Jenks está en la mansión –interrumpió Leah con naturalidad.

-¿La hija? –Kebi la tomó del cuello.

-Sí –tosió.

-¿Tiene una hija mutante?

-Sí, ella sufrió mucho, pobrecilla, su padre asesinó a su madre, María Tanner, cuando descubrió que era mutante. Luego descubrió que la niña también lo era e intentó aplicarle la cura, pero la niña huyó. Alice la encontró con una de sus visiones, la vió en peligro, Carlisle la tiene en su mansión ahora, le enseñan a controlar sus poderes. Smith la tiene _"bajo su custodia"_ por así decirlo –explicó.

-Quiero a esa niña, quiero que me la traigan ¡ahora! –exclamó Kebi mirándonos.

Asentí.

-¿Cómo se llama la niña? –le pregunté a Leah.

-Bree Jenks –respondió.

.

.

.

 **Bree POV**

-¿No crees que es extraño ese eclipse? –le pregunté a Seth.

-Sí –asintió repetidas veces.

Se rompió una lámpara –Ahhhhh –grité aferrándome a Seth.

-¿Leah? –Seth la miró confundido –¿A dónde te habías metido?

-¿Quién es ese? –señalé al hombre que venía detrás de ella.

-Oh, mierda –Seth me sostuvo con fuerza.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Aro?

-Queremos a la niña –indicó mirándome.

-¿Qué? –me aferré con más fuerza a Seth, estaba aterrada.

-¡Vamos, Bree! –Leah tironeó de mi brazo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Leah!

-¿Qué haces con él, Leah? ¿Estás loca? ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

-¡Ahhhhh! –moví los objetos de la habitación.

-¡Detente! –el hombre me tocó el rostro y sentí como si me ahogara.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Jake ingresó en la habitación –¿Leah? ¿Aro?

Caí al suelo debilitada, Jake comenzaba a convertirse en un lobo gigantesco, pero rápidamente desaparecimos.

Vomité al tocar suelo firme.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Leah?

-¡Cállate niña! –me sacudió una mujer de ojos rojos –¡Tú papi me las pagará! –acarició mi mentón.

-¡Déjeme en paz! –la empujé y las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

-¡Basta! –gritó y me detuve, sin poder moverme, me quedé paralizada.

¿Por qué no me muevo? –pensé.

-Eso es –sonrió.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-No quiero ni decirlo –ingresé en la oficina de mi padre.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?

-Bree –musité.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Kebi?

-Leah se la llevó, no sabemos porque lo hizo… es una niña. Ni siquiera sabe controlar sus poderes ¿de qué podría servirles?

-Es hija de Jenks –aclaró Demetri a su lado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jenks en todo esto?

-Salió de prisión hace unos años –aclaró –¿No recuerdan? Él creó la cura, creó Alcatraz.

-¡Él creó a Kebi! –comprendí todo.

-Jenks está detrás de todo esto, otra vez.

-¿Dónde está Jenks ahora?

-Fue exiliado. Garrett debe saber más –Demetri fue en busca de él.

 _Minutos después_

-Jenks fue a Rusia –aclaró Garrett –Mi padre lo exilió. Eligió vivir en Rusia porque no permitían mutantes en su tierra. Parecía el lugar perfecto para él después de todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Rusia? ¡Eso es! ¡Kebi es un experimento ruso! ¡Un experimento de Jenks! –grité –Él lo hizo, él la creó para destruirnos, una vez más.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Debemos viajar a Rusia, debemos averiguar más –indiqué.

-¿Viajar a Rusia? ¡Somos mutantes! ¡Nos matarán! ¿Estás loco, Edward? –Garrett se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Es la única forma, debemos saber todo sobre ella.

-Nos matarán –repitió.

-Moriremos de todas formas ¿verdad? –bufó Demetri.

-¡Están locos!

-Yo voy contigo, Ed –respondió Demetri sonriéndome.

.

.

.

 _Dos días más tarde_

-¿Cómo pasaremos los controles?

-Nosotros lo haremos, tranquilo –Laurent palmeó mi espalda.

Habíamos logrado subir al avión que nos llevaría a Rusia, pero aún debíamos evitar a los militares que buscaban mutantes para eliminarlos.

-Tengo miedo –susurró Garrett.

-Cálmense, no llamen la atención –interrumpió Laurent.

Zafrina venía con nosotros, había accedido luego de saber lo que nos deparaba si no deteníamos a Kebi a tiempo.

Un oficial nos miró con desconfianza.

-Oigan –se acercó a mí.

Pensaba que éramos mutantes, lo sospechaba, podía oír sus pensamientos.

-Lo acompaño –señaló un escáner por donde debíamos pasar, eso detectaría nuestras mutaciones.

Garrett colocó un pie en la máquina y comenzó a sonar, Zafrina hipnotizó a todos para que vieran una máquina silenciosa que aprobaba al nuevo visitante.

-Pase por favor –le dijo un hombre.

Luego fue mi turno.

-Muy bien, lo lamento, que tengan una buena estadía –el oficial que desconfiaba se disculpó por dudar.

-Gracias –asentí.

Cuando logramos salir del aeropuerto nos encontramos con miles de uniformados con escaners manuales.

-Caminen con calma, no llamen la atención, no queremos morir –Laurent caminaba adelante con Zafrina.

Nos subimos a un taxi y nos dirigimos al hotel.

-Está muy extraño el clima ¿verdad? –comentó el taxista hablando en inglés.

-Sí –respondí con amabilidad.

Leí su mente, le preocupaba el eclipse.

-Dicen que debemos estar tranquilos, que es solo un eclipse. Pero no les creo nada, el gobierno siempre miente.

Me reí.

-¿Tu les crees?

-No, claro que no –admití.

-¿Cómo se ve desde América? –preguntó curioso.

-Igual –respondió Laurent de mala gana.

-Oh, claro, es un eclipse mundial.

Al llegar al hotel, desempaqué mi maleta y luego me dirigí al teléfono.

-¿Contactaste a Emmett? –preguntó Demetri.

-Aún no –negué –Ahora lo llamaré –marqué su número –¿Emmett?

-¿Edward? ¿Ya llegaron?

-Sí, todo está bien. No podemos hablar demasiado, recuérdalo –todas las comunicaciones en Rusia estaban interferidas.

-Bien. Suerte hermano, rezaré por ti.

-Saludos a Rose –respondí y luego colgué.

-Jenks vive en un hotel de alta gama, a pocas calles de aquí –comentó Laurent ingresando a la habitación.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-La recepcionista. Al parecer lo conoce, dice que es un gran científico. Muy reconocido y admirado por los rusos.

-Deberíamos ir por él ahora mismo –interrumpió Demetri.

-Necesitamos un plan, no podemos arriesgar todo.

Asintió.

-Tengo un plan –Garrett se acercó animado.

.

.

.

 **Jenks POV**

-¿Quién envió esto? –sacudí el sobre con la fotografía de mi hija, Bree.

-No lo sé, señor –negó el botones que me entregó la carta.

-¡Alguien lo envió! ¿Quién? –grité furioso.

-No lo sé –repitió.

Le hice una seña a mi guarda espaldas.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No lo sé! –gritó lanzándose al suelo.

-¡Mátalo! –indiqué.

Sacó un cuchillo y le cortó la garganta.

Observé nuevamente la fotografía.

"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente"; decía en un papel.

-¿Kebi? –dudé.

-Señor ¿cree que la mutante tenga a su hija?

-No me interesa, que haga lo que quiera con ella.

-Es su hija –insistió.

-Una palabra más y tendrás que buscar otro empleo –susurré.

-Sí, señor.

-¡Comunícame con el laboratorio! –exclamé –Tenemos un problema, Kebi comenzó a moverse. Tiene a mi hija.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, Jenks?

-¡Solo lo sé, imbécil! ¡Envía una alerta! ¡Podría venir por nosotros o por su hijo!

-Sí, señor, ahora mismo lo haré.

-¡Quiero a esa maldita! ¡La quiero muerta!

.

.

.

Sonó el teléfono –Señor, desean verlo en el lobby.

-¿Quién?

-Un hombre que dice ser su amigo.

-¿Mi amigo? ¿Qué amigo?

-Su nombre es Garrett Smith –indicó.

Bajé acompañado de dos de mis guardaespaldas.

-Garrett, querido –lo saludé.

-¡Hola, Jenks, tanto tiempo sin verte!

-¿Qué te trae por Rusia?

-Pues, unas merecidas vacaciones –respondió sonriéndome.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Sigue protegiendo a los mutantes?

Asintió.

-Supe que te hicieron daño –comenté.

-Sí, esos malditos me hicieron pasar los peores días de mi vida.

-Aun no comprendo cómo puedes vivir en América rodeado de esos mutantes asqueroso.

-Lo hago por mis padres, no puedo dejarlos.

-Te comprendo, niño.

-Ven, vamos al bar –señaló el bar del hotel –Vamos por un trago.

Lo seguí, nos sentamos en la barra, el bar estaba vacío.

-Qué extraño –susurré, miré a mis guardaespaldas, estaban arrodillados –¿Qué mierda hacen? –grité furioso.

-Shhhh –una mujer se acercó sigilosamente.

-¿Quién es ella? –la señalé.

-Digamos que es una _"amiga",_ necesitamos saber algunas cosas de Kebi –susurró.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Hagan algo! –los guardaespaldas estaban petrificados.

-No se moverán, quédate tranquilo –Garrett se sirvió un trago.

-¿Qué sabes de Kebi?

-Lo sabemos casi todo –interrumpió un muchacho –Pero necesito saber más, necesito que me dejes entrar, Jenks, relájate.

-¡Son mutantes! –grité y otro hombre me tapó la boca con una mordaza.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Su hijo! ¡Debemos encontrarlo! ¡Debemos hacer un trato con ella! –exclamó –Es lo único que le importa.

-Mmmmmm –intenté zafarme, me dieron un golpe y me noquearon.

Un ruido insoportable me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué sucede? –miré a mi alrededor, estaba en el laboratorio, me cargaba un hombre, me sentía muy débil –Me las pagarán, malditos, me las pagarán –susurré tosiendo.

-Sí claro –respondió.

-¡Guardias! –grité lo más fuerte que pude.

-La alarma está encendida ¿acaso no lo notaste?

-¡Guardias!

-Nadie te oye, estás hipnotizados.

-¡Abre la puerta! –le dijo un hombre de tez morena a la mujer que controlaba los ingresos en la zona restringida.

-¡No! ¡No!

Ella le abrió.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

-¿Dónde está Benjamín? –le preguntaron.

-Sector 32, puerta 002 –indicó.

-¡Maldita idiota! ¡Arruinarás todo!

-Pobre iluso, este tipo aún cree que puede evitar que tengamos al muchacho.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¿Le doy otro garrotazo? Se lo merece, ya no lo soporto, además pienso en la cura, en Alcatraz, y quiero matarlo.

-¡Mutante asqueroso!

-Tu hija es mutante, imbécil.

-¡Mi hija es una abominación!

-Está loco, de verdad, está loco.

.

.

.

 **Benjamín POV**

-Vinimos por ti, te liberaremos –un muchacho me liberó de la máquina a la que estaba amarrado, la máquina que reprimía mis poderes.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Necesitamos que detengas a tu madre.

-¿A mi madre? ¿Dónde está ella?

-Ven con nosotros, te explicaremos todo.

Salimos del laboratorio sin ser vistos. Todos parecían hipnotizados.

-Debería matarlos –susurré.

-Ya tendrás tiempo, nosotros te liberamos, ahora debes ayudarnos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –tenían a Jenks.

-¡Benjamín! –el muchacho que me liberó me tomó del mentón –Mi nombre es Edward, necesito tu ayuda, debes detener a tu madre, destruirá todo… y a todos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Ves ese eclipse? Ella lo hizo –respondió.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Aquí –mi madre se apareció delante de mí.

-¡Bella! –gritó el tal Edward mirando a una muchacha que acompañaba a mi madre.

-Ellos dicen que quieres destruir todo y a todos.

-Es lo que todos merecen, merecen morir –susurró acercándose –Mi querido niño, te extrañé tanto –giró el rostro y fijó su mirada en Jenks –Oh, viejo amigo, ojo por ojo ¿recuerdas?

-¡Muérete!

-¡Papá! –gritó una niña –¡Ayúdenme! ¡Edward! ¡Demetri!

-Deja ir a la niña –susurró un muchacho duplicándose.

-¿Quién es la niña? –pregunté confundido.

-Es la hija de Jenks, su nombre es Bree ¿preciosa, verdad? –mi madre la tomó del cuello, la niña parecía enferma –Ella pagará por todo tu sufrimiento.

-¡No! –gritó Edward –¡No lo hagas!

-Fenix –susurró ella mirando a la muchacha con ojos rojos –¡Mátalos a todos!

-¡Joder! –exclamé cayendo al suelo, la muchacha levitó sobre nosotros y comenzó a resquebrar la tierra, estaba aterrado, no comprendía nada.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –Edward se puso delante de ella –¡Bella, detente! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Ni siquiera recuerdo como salí vivo de esa pelea, pero lo hice, de repente me encontré en una especie de sótano.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –observé a una muchacha de rasgos indígenas.

-Todo estará bien, quédate aquí –indicó despareciendo frente a mi ojos.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-¡Vámonos! –Laurent gritó alejándose como un cobarde.

Fenix bloqueaba los poderes de Laurent y Zafrina, no podían hacer nada.

-¡Bella! –repetí.

-Bella se ha ido, compréndelo niño bobo –lanzó una carcajada.

Miré a un lado, Kebi tenía a Jenks arrodillado.

-¡Bésalos! –señaló sus pies, Jenks la escupió despreciándola.

Tomó a Bree nuevamente –¡La mataré!

-¡Hazlo! –contestó él.

-¡No! –Garrett golpeó a Kebi en el rostro.

Sus ojos se tornaron negros –¡No me toques! –gritó furiosa y una tormenta de arena nos invadió.

-¡Mierda! –estaba tragándome la arena, no podía respirar.

-¡Detente, Kebi! –oí la voz de Aro a lo lejos –¡Nos matarás a todos!

La tormenta se detuvo, caí al suelo.

Jenks estaba muerto –Ya que tu papi murió, no me sirves de nada –susurró mirando a Bree.

-¡No lo hagas! –corrí hacia ella para salvarla, Fenix me levantó del suelo y me dejó paralizado.

-Por favor –suplicó ella sollozando.

Apretó su pequeño cuello hasta que lo desgarró.

-¡Noooo!


	30. Una pequeña luz de esperanza

**Capítulo 29: Una pequeña luz de esperanza**

 **Aro POV**

-¿Qué haremos con Jenks? –pregunté pateando su cuerpo muerto.

-Nada, déjalo ahí, no me interesa. ¡Fenix! –la llamó.

Soltó a Edward y lo dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Destruye todo! –señaló el laboratorio de Jenks.

-¡Alto ahí! –oí las voces de unos oficiales que nos apuntaban con sus armas.

-Que bobos –me reí.

-¡Deténganse! –advirtió.

Volteé y utilicé los poderes de magnetismo que había adquirido de la hija de Jenks, les quité todas las armas.

-¡Retirada! –gritó un hombre.

-Bella –susurró Edward.

-Otra vez, que tipo insufrible. ¡Bella se fue! –grité acercándome.

Fenix destruyó el laboratorio, el edificio entero en un pestañeo, lo hizo cenizas.

-¡Eres magnifica! –Kebi la felicitó –¡Leah! ¡Llévanos con mi hijo a la guarida!

-¡Noo! –Demetri se me abalanzó cuando me trasladé con el grupo.

-¿Qué mierda haces? –lo empujé al caer en la guarida.

-¿Y este quién es? –Kebi lo enfrentó.

-Es mi hermano –lo defendí nervioso.

-Te traicionó –Kebi me miró confundida.

-Pero es mi hermano –inferí.

-No quiero sentimentalismos aquí, Aro.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero permíteme alejarlo al menos… no puedo hacerle daño.

-Entonces hazlo tú, Fenix –la miró.

-¡No! –grité.

-¡Vamos, hazlo, mátame, Aro! –Demetri me enfrentó algo débil.

Fenix se acercó a él.

-¡Espera! ¡No!

-Aro, ¿quieres un mundo a mi lado? ¿Quieres servirme? ¿Quieres agradecerme? –preguntó Kebi.

-¡Sí, claro que sí!

-Entonces haz lo que te pido…

Me sentía confundido, algo en mí me decía que no podía hacerlo, que no podía matar a mi hermano, pero otra parte me pedía que lo destrozara.

.

.

.

 **Alice POV**

-Todo está mal, todo está saliendo mal –susurré.

-¿Qué sucede? –Jasper me sacudió.

-¡No vayas! ¡No lo hagas, Jasp! ¡Morirás!

-¿Ir a dónde? ¿De qué hablas?

-Mi hermano y Garrett fueron capturados por los rusos –expliqué.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Debemos hacer algo!

-¡No! ¡No hagas nada!

-¡Es tu hermano, Alice!

-¡Lo sé, maldición! ¡Pero si van a buscarlos morirán, todos morirán!

-Estamos fritos, Alice, el apocalipsis está cada vez más cerca, tú lo dijiste… cuando la nieve se endurezca. Afuera comenzó a nevar.

-¿Comenzó?

-Sí, esta mañana, no quise decírtelo, pero…

-Por favor, Jasp, no digas nada, no le digas a nadie –supliqué.

-Kate debe saberlo –comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

-¡Si se lo dices morirá!

-¿Qué viste?

-Iban en la nave en busca de Edward y Garrett, al entrar en el territorio ruso les disparaban un misíl, volaban en mil pedazos, solo Esme se salvaba del ataque.

-¿Yo también estaba allí?

Asentí.

-¿Dónde están Demetri, Laurent y Zafrina?

-Laurent escapó con Zafrina… típico, predecible de ellos. Y Demetri no lo sé, no puedo ver nada de él, no sé qué le sucedió.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada, Alice.

-Morirás –insistí tomándolo de la mano.

-Todos moriremos, eso dijiste.

-¡Sí, eso dije! ¡El apocalipsis es inminente! ¡Pero al menos quédate a mi lado!

-Edward es mi familia, no puedo abandonarlo. No somos así.

-¡Lo sé, es mi hermano! ¿Crees que todo esto no me rompe el alma en mil pedazos? ¡No quiero que sufra! ¡No puedo ni pensar en que lo lastimen!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No digas nada, por favor.

.

.

.

 **Jasper POV**

No podía guardármelo, no podía, aun sabiendo que moriría.

-Kate, debo decirte algo –la tomé del brazo.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Hablaste con Garrett?

Le conté todo.

-No puedo abandonarlo –sollozó.

-La visión de Alice fue muy clara, moriremos si entramos en el territorio ruso.

-¡Es mi esposo! ¡El padre de mi hija!

-Lo sé, Kate, lo sé.

-Voy a ir, si nadie me acompaña iré sola.

-¡Yo iré contigo!

-¿Y la visión de Alice?

-Me arriesgaré –respondí.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde van con la nave? –Esme me frenó.

-Sabía que vendrías –asentí repetidas veces, la visión de Alice comenzaba a tomar forma.

-Espero una respuesta –me miró fijamente.

-Edward y Garrett fueron capturados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alice –susurró Kate.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

-Tuvo una visión poco favorable –expliqué.

-Iré con ustedes –me empujó para subir en la nave.

-No, no –me puse frente a ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estábamos los tres en la visión de Alice, preferiría que no vinieras.

-Le diré a Carlisle. No puedo ocultárselo, cuando me toque lo sabrá.

-Espera a que nos vayamos –la abracé –Y dile a Alice que la amo, pero que no puedo abandonar a mi familia.

-¿Qué mostró la visión?

-Podríamos morir –susurré.

-No deberían ir, las visión son muy claras, pocas veces las hemos evitado –me tomo de la camisa –No lo hagan.

-¡Yo iré, no me importa! –exclamó Kate.

-¡Tienes una niña, Kate! ¡Piensa claramente!

-¡Es mi esposo, Esme! ¡Ponte en mi lugar!

-Evitaremos la visión, lo prometo –subí a la nave y despegamos.

Estaba nervioso, pero ya habíamos cambiado algo, Esme no estaba con nosotros, no nos acompañaba.

 _Una hora más tarde_

-Ingresaremos en el área rusa –explicó Kate activando el campo protector en la nave que nos volvía invisibles.

Tragué saliva.

-Estamos volando sobre territorio ruso –comentó luego sonriéndome –Todo está bien, no nos han detectado.

De repente el sensor comenzó a titilar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Nos detectaron! ¡No puede ser!

Un misil nos seguía, Kate lo evadió.

Suspiré –Por favor, por favor, déjanos salir de esta Dios –comencé a rezar.

Un segundo misil venía detrás de nosotros.

-¡Aterrizaré! ¡Podremos hacerlo! –gritó.

-Perdóname, Alice –cerré mis ojos, sabía que iba a morir, Esme tenía razón, no todas las visiones podían cambiarse, algunas estaban destinadas a ser.

El misil no impactó.

.

.

.

 **Garrett POV**

-¿Dónde estoy? –abrí mis ojos, me sentía confundido.

-¿Нейтрализованная?

-¿Qué me hacen? –me sacudí, estaba amarrado con unas cadenas –¡Edward! ¡Demetri! ¡Malditos rusos, suéltenme! –me clavaron una jeringa.

Comencé a sentirme mareado –¿Qué me pusieron?

Desperté, estaba conectado a unas máquinas.

-¿Qué es esto? –no me podía mover.

Unas jeringas ingresaron en mi estómago –Ahhhhhh –grité desesperado –¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Luego de una tortura interminable me lanzaron al calabozo nuevamente.

Me ardía la vista, algo me sucedía.

-¿Qué me hicieron? –refregué mis ojos, comenzaba a perder la vista, me quedaba ciego –¡Oigan! ¿Qué me hicieron?

.

.

.

 **Alice POV**

-Lo lamento –Esme intentó consolarme.

-Morirán –respondí entre lágrimas.

-Mi niña, perdóname –apoyé mi rostro en su hombro.

-¿Qué les sucede? –mi padre nos interrumpió.

Esme estiró su mano, él la tomó.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos ir? –le gritó a Esme furioso.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Impedirlo!

-Van a morir, lo he visto.

-¡Oh, Alice! ¡Debiste cerrar la boca!

-¡Lo sé, me culparé cada minuto, papá! ¡No debí decirle a Jasper lo que sucedía con Edward! ¡No debí! ¡Creí que iba a escucharme! –tomé una bocanada de aire –Pero compréndeme, compréndeme al menos un poco ¡Debía decírselo a alguien! ¡Me sentía horrible! Creí que Jasper solo me oiría. Creí que confiaría en mi palabra.

-Shhhh –Esme me abrazó.

-¡Pero se pasó todo por el trasero! ¡Se fue en esa maldita nave! ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera! ¡Se lo dije!

Esa noche no pude dormir, me sentía culpable, Jasper estaba muerto, lo sabía.

-¿Alice? –Seth ingresó en la habitación.

-¿Sí? –me senté en la cama.

-Oí unos rumores… dicen… pues, dicen que Jasp…

-Jasper está muerto –respondí.

-¡Oh! –se sorprendió.

-Murió por mi culpa –sollocé.

-¡No digas eso!

-Lo fue, fue mi culpa.

Se metió en la cama –¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Asentí –Claro que puedes, amigo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo mucho frío.

-¿Seth?

-¿Cómo puede nevar tanto en esta época? –estaba parado frente a la ventana.

Caminé hacia él, observé por la ventana –Ya casi es hora –susurré, la nieve comenzaba a endurecerse.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido con Bree?

Negué.

-¿Por qué sucede todo esto? Estaba todo tan bien… éramos tan felices. Si tan solo pudiéramos cambiar las cosas.

-La vida no es justa, Seth –caí al suelo, comenzaba a tener una visión.

Una jovencita caminaba por las calles de Londres, pero todo se veía extraño. Leía un periódico del año _1827_ , suspiró respirando el aire fresco, pero de repente comenzó a sentirse mal, se apoyó contra una pared y se tocó el vientre.

-Ahhh –se retorció y desapareció.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! –Seth me sostenía en sus brazos –¿Llamo a alguien?

-Nunca, nunca tuve una visión del pasado –dije respirando agitada.

-¿Del pasado?

-Es una mutante que viaja a través del tiempo, pero no sabe controlarlo. ¡La tenemos que buscar! ¡La necesitamos!

Corrí a la oficina de m i padre, estaba acompañado de Esme.

-¡Tengo la solución a todo! –exclamé.


	31. Extinción

**Capítulo 30: Extinción**

 **Kebi POV**

-Quiero que comencemos –acaricié a Benjamín.

-¿Qué comencemos con qué, madre?

-Debemos hacerlos pagar, Benjamín.

-Solo quiero olvidarlo, eso es todo –sollozó.

-¿Olvidarlo? –le mostré todo lo que nos habían hecho sufrir.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –gritó empujándome –¡Me torturas!

-¡Debes seguirme! –grité furiosa.

-¿Kebi? –Aro intentó calmarme.

-¡Soy tu madre!

-¿Mataste a la niña?

-¿Qué niña?

-¡La hija de Jenks!

-Pues claro que sí, Benjamín –respondí irritada.

-¿Quién es él? –señaló a Demetri.

-Mi hermano –respondió Aro.

-¿Por qué quieres matarlo? ¡Es su hermano!

-¡No entiendes nada! ¡Benjamín, despierta! ¡Arruinaron nuestras vidas! ¡Mataron a tu hermana!

-Maggie no murió –negó nervioso.

-¿Acaso ha vuelto? ¡No sabe controlarse! ¡La condenaron a morir! Si no estoy a su lado, ¿quién la ayudará?

-No puedo ayudarte en esto, no te seguiré…

Lo tomé del cuello –Me seguirás, porque soy tu madre y tu líder –gruñí hipnotizándolo, sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Sí –respondió.

-¿Lo hipnotizaste? –Aro se alejó lentamente.

-¡Aro! –grité soltando a Benjamín.

-¿Eso me haces a mí? Puedo sentirlo… sé que intentaste manipularme para matar a Demetri.

-¡No me desafíes, Aro!

Agachó la cabeza.

-Mañana quiero comenzar todo –sonreí –No aguanto más. Y con respecto a Demetri… puedes dejarlo vivir –tomé a Aro del mentón.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, claro –mentí para tenerlo sobre la palma de mi mano, de una forma u otra, Demetri moriría, todos iban a morir –Yo no estoy controlándote, Aro, no te confundas, esa era Victoria. Yo no soy como ella.

Al día siguiente el hielo cubrió todo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire –Hoy es el día –me sentía plena, hoy todo acabaría, el mundo sería mío.

-¿Tu hiciste esto? –Benjamín señaló el hilo.

-Sí, cariño, mamá lo hizo por ti –lo abracé por la espalda.

-Tengo un problema –Fenix caminó hacia mí.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Bella intenta salir?

-No, hay algo en este cuerpo, algo que no me pertenece –tocó su vientre.

-¿Estás embarazada? –pregunté atónita.

Asintió –¿Qué haré con esto?

-Ya veremos, no es importante. Quiero que comencemos ahora mismo. ¡Leah!

-Sí, mi señora –se presentó ante mí.

-Quiero comenzar en Egipto, en mi ciudad –sonreí estirando mi mano hacia ella.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Ahora! ¡Ya mismo!

.

.

.

 **Esme POV**

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la muchacha?

- _Cerebro_ –indicó Carlisle.

-¿ _Cerebro_? ¡No lo usas hace años! ¡Es una locura! –exclamé –Además… podrías morir.

-Es la única forma, debo hacerlo, debemos encontrar a la viajera.

Nos dirigimos a la bóveda donde se encontraba _Cerebro_ , una maquina creada por él mismo en su juventud que amplifica las ondas cerebrales de quién la usara. También era capaz de distinguir entre humanos y mutantes, y hasta identificar su paradero.

Usar a Cerebro era extremadamente peligroso, podría acabar en demencia, coma, daño cerebral permanente o incluso la muerte.

Ahora, Carlisle, necesitaba usarla para encontrar a esa viajera que había visto Alice en una visión.

Se colocó el casco en la cabeza y se mentalizó, debía encontrar a la muchacha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –gritó retorciéndose.

La máquina lo lastimaba –¡Basta! ¡Carlisle!

-¡Debo hallarla!

-¡Carlisle! –insistí viéndolo sufrir, _Cerebro_ absorbía toda su energía.

-¡Esme! ¡Esme! –gritaba Jacob golpeando el vidrio.

-¡Carlisle detente! ¡Sucede algo! –desconecté _Cerebro_.

Suspiró –No obtuve nada, no hay señales de ella. ¡Debes darme más tiempo!

-¿Qué sucedió, Jacob? –corrí hacia él.

-¡Están en Egipto!

-¿Quiénes?

-Ellos –me mostró la noticia en su celular, comenzaba a viralizarse, Egipto estaba destruido, Kebi y sus jinetes habían comenzado.

Miré dentro de _Cerebro_ , Carlisle se estaba colocando nuevamente el casco, las puertas se cerraron.

-¡Nooo! –golpeé el vidrio desesperada –¡Carlisle!

-¡La encontraré, la buscarás y cambiarán todo! –exclamó.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, amor! ¡Por favor!

-¡Carlisle! –gritó Jacob golpeando el vidrio –Puedo romperlo –me miró.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!

Se convirtió en un lobo gigantesco y comenzó a golpear el vidrio hasta que cedió.

-¡Carlisle! –corrí hacia él, cayó de la silla.

-Ella está en Londres. Se llama Maggie, tiene el cabello rojizo y enrulado, es menuda y utiliza un sacón marrón. Avísale a Emmett, está en la _Plaza de Trafalgar_ , está desorientada, no sabe en qué año está –susurró débilmente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Díselo!

-¡Llévalo a la enfermería, ahora! –le ordené a Jacob y corrí para avisarle a Emmett.

Marqué el número de celular de Rosalie –¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que ir a la _Plaza de Trafalgar_ debes buscar a una niña, su nombre es Maggie!

-¿De qué hablas, Esme? ¿Acaso no has visto las noticias? ¡Comenzó todo! Ni siquiera hemos tenido noticias de Edward… algo le sucedió.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero podemos evitarlo todo! ¡Esa niña viaja en el tiempo, la necesitamos, ahora!

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

Las calles plagadas de caos, Londres estaba repleto de turistas desesperados, la gente tenía miedo, se avecinaba un apocalipsis y todos lo sabían.

Me dirigí a la _Plaza de Trafalga_ en la moto, de repente ahí estaba, una niña confundida de cabello rojizo con un sacón marrón.

-¡Maggie! –grité.

Volteó a verme –¡Maggie! –repetí corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces? –se colocó contra la pared asustada.

-¡Tienes que venir conmigo, te ayudaré, lo prometo!

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¡Necesito tu ayuda! Yo también soy un mutante.

-¿Qué año es este?

-2041 –aclaré.

-¡Debo buscar a mi madre!

-¿Tu madre vive aquí? ¡Déjame ayudarte a encontrarla!

-No, no, ella… ella fue capturada junto a mi hermano.

-Se avecina algo muy peligroso, debes venir conmigo –los gritos de las personas me alteraban.

-¿Qué se avecina?

-El apocalipsis –musité tomándola del brazo.

Al llegar a la escuela, le presenté a Rose y le explicamos todo.

-Pero… e-ella es mi ma-madre –comentó tartamudeando.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Kebi –tragó saliva – Kebi es mi madre –susurró confundida.

-¿¡Es tu madre!? –grité.

Asintió –Y él mi hermano –señaló en la foto al cuarto jinete.

-No puedo creerlo –Rose comenzó a dar vueltas –Es demasiada coincidencia ¿no crees? –me miró.

-¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarnos? –le pregunté a Maggie.

-¿Ayudarlos cómo? No comprendo que quieren que haga, ¿acaso quieren que detenga a mi madre?

-No, eso no será posible. Lo que necesitamos es que viajes y cambies las cosas –insistió Rose.

-No puedo hacerlo –agachó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo controlarlo, no elijo a donde ir… no puedo hacerlo.

-Tenemos que llevarla con Carlisle antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué hay de los alumnos?

-¡Ella es nuestra última esperanza, debemos hacerlo hoy! ¡Ve tú, yo me quedo con los niños! –exclamó Rose.

Corrí con Maggie a la nave –Te amo, Rosalie –me despedí de ella sabiendo que podría no volver a verla.

Viajamos hasta Forks, al llegar Esme estaba esperándonos.

-Ella es Maggie –la presenté.

-Lamento todo lo que está sucediendo –susurró ella avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo su madre.

-Ven con nosotros, te ayudaremos –Esme la acompañó a visitar a Carlisle.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –vi a Carlisle postrado en una camilla.

-Utilizó _Cerebro_ para encontrarla –explicó Jake señalando a Maggie.

-Te ayudaremos a controlarlo, pero debes poner de tu parte, necesito que me dejes entrar, relájate –Carlisle se metió en su cabeza.

¿Dónde está Rose? –preguntó Jake.

-Decidió quedarse… no podíamos abandonar a nuestros alumnos. Son nuestra responsabilidad –expliqué.

-Lo lamento –me palmeó.

-¿Saben algo de Edward, Garrett y Demetri?

-Los capturaron los rusos –respondió –Y en cuanto a Demetri no hay señales.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Jasper murió ¿lo sabías?

-¿Qué? –grité desesperado.

-Murió con Kate en la nave… fueron a buscar a Edward y a Garrett a Rusia, les dispararon un misil. Alice está destruida. Todavía no le hemos dicho nada a la pequeña Tanya, nadie ha podido, no tenemos el valor.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No le digas nada a Rose! –exclamé –¿Cómo pudimos llegar a esto?

.

.

.

Para la mañana siguiente, Kebi y sus jinetes habían destruido África y la mitad de Europa, ya estaban llegando a Londres.

Me atornillé al televisor, los noticieros filmaban absolutamente todo, Londres comenzaba a caer, era un caos.

-Los mutantes intentan defender la ciudad –aclaró el conductor –Intentan frenar todo esto, pero es imposible, todos moriremos –dijo resignado.

Vi caer el _Puente de Hungerford,_ una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

-Rose –susurré.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguen aquí? –preguntó Alec nervioso.

-Haremos lo posible para defender a Maggie, debemos protegerla hasta que sepa cómo controlar su poder –respondió Esme.

-¿Y sí Maggie no logra controlarse?

-Moriremos –admití.

Carlisle intentaba ayudarla, pero ella no lograba controlarse. Nuestros planes se iban por el excusado cada vez que fallaba. No podíamos programar un día o un año si ella no lograba mantener la calma y aceptar su poder.

-¿A qué año la enviaremos? ¿Cómo sabremos cuando comenzó todo? –preguntó Jacob –Bueno, sí es que ella logra ir a un año especifico, claro.

-¡Ella debería matar a Jenks! –exclamó Alec –¡Debe matarlo antes de que cree la cura!

-¡No! ¡Eso no! Cambiará demasiado, Alec, debemos ser precisos o cambiaremos sucesos importantes que nos favorecieron. Si volvemos a ese tiempo nunca habrá paz… en esos tiempos los humanos nos temían ¿recuerdas? –explicó Esme.

-Cuando Jenks fue exiliado del país, ese es el día, cuando salió de prisión. Debemos matarlo en ese momento, antes de que llegue a Rusia, allí será imposible –interrumpí.

-¿Matarlo? Yo no puedo matar a nadie, no podría.

-¡Oh por dios, la niña es una tonta! ¡Aún no comprende lo que se avecina! –gritó Alec perdiendo el control.

-Maggie, necesitamos que lo hagas, es la única forma de evitar que experimenten con tu madre, con tu hermano, de evitar que suceda esto –insistí sacudiéndola.

-Pero no puedo, no puedo matar a una persona –negó temblando.

-Alguien debería acompañarla –sugirió un plan alternativo.

-No puedo llevar a alguien conmigo, es imposible, moriría, me desplazo a través de la luz.

-¡Edward es el único que podría viajar a la velocidad de la luz, el único que podría acompañarla en el viaje! –exclamó Esme.

-Edward está en Rusia –Jake hizo una pausa –Será el próximo blanco de Kebi en pocas horas.

-Cuando sean atacados estarán debilitados, podremos ingresar en su radar, podremos rescatar a Edward y enviarlo junto a Maggie –insistí –¡Alice tiene que decirnos donde está!

 _Una hora más tarde_

-Podríamos morir ¿verdad? –preguntó Seth colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí –asentí colocándome al mando de la nave –¿Todos listos?

-Sí –respondieron.

-¡Allá vamos! –despegué.

En dos horas estábamos llegando a la _Presa hidroeléctrica de Krasnoyarsk_ , los radares estaban desactivados. 

-¿Aquí? –pregunté mirando a Alice.

-Sí, es aquí.

-Aterrizaré ¡sujétense!

-Tú te quedas –Esme miró a Maggie.

-¿Aquí sola?

-Sí, tienes que ser fuerte, Maggie, por favor.

Bajamos de la nave, el agua se había convertido en hielo.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Rápido!

Ingresamos a la fortaleza donde mantenían cautivos a Edward y Garrett.

-¡Nos atacan! –gritó un hombre corriendo dentro de la fortaleza.

-¡Esme! ¡Ahora! –la miré, creó una neblina que dejó ciegos a los militares.

-Es mi turno –Alec lanzó su humo paralizador.

-¿Alice?

-Es una puerta verde –se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar –Tiene un número –hizo una pausa –331.

-¡Rápido! –ordené a Seth y Jacob que ingresaran.

Avanzamos mientras ellos se encargaban de los pocos militares que aún quedaban consientes.

-Alec, Jake, a la derecha –indiqué –Seth, Esme, izquierda. Nosotros –miré a Alice –Iremos abajo –observé una escalera.

Inspeccionamos cada rincón, allí no se encontraba la puerta que había visto Alice.

-No es aquí –negó.

Las paredes comenzaron a resquebrajarse.

-¿Qué sucede? –exclamé sosteniendo a Alice del brazo.

-¡Es Kebi! ¡Llegaron! ¡Debemos encontrar a Edward, ahora! –gritó frenética.

-¡Maggie! –exclamé corriendo hacia la nave, debía protegerla.

.

.

.

 **Alice POV**

Oí los gritos de Esme –¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

Seth empujó la puerta de metal color verde con el código 331 grabado en la parte superior, hasta que la quebró.

-¿Edward? ¿Garrett? –pregunté asomando mi rostro.

-¿Alice? –Garrett estaba en un rincón acurrucado.

-¡Garrett! –Esme corrió hacia él y lo liberó de las cadenas –¿Qué te sucedió?

-¡Estoy ciego! ¡Me han dejado ciego!

-¿Dónde está Edward? –miré a los lados, estaba dentro de una capsula trasparente, parecía dormido.

Intenté romper el vidrio pero me era imposible –¡Seth, hazlo!

-¿Edward, Edward? ¡Despierta, hermano! –grité sacudiéndolo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó débilmente.

-¡Debemos irnos! ¡Eres el único que puede frenar todo esto! ¡Kebi está aquí!

-Dijiste que no había solución –me observó confundido.

-¡Sí la hay! ¡Lee mi mente! –indiqué.

-No puedo, no puedo… me inyectaron algo –Seth lo cargó en su lomo y corrimos hacia la salida.

-Ahhh –Alec se topó con Esme –¿Qué le sucedió? –miró a Garrett

-Está ciego –respondí –¡Debemos irnos, Kebi llegó! ¡Hay que proteger a Edward!

Al salir, la luz del sol nos encegueció.

-¡Corran a la nave! –gritó Esme entregándome a Garrett.

Observé en lo más alto de la represa, allí se encontraba Fenix con Leah a su lado.

Jake se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces, Jake? –grité nerviosa viéndolo alejarse.

El hielo comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

-¡Corran! –gritó Alec cuando se le hundió el pie en el agua.

Todo comenzaba a derretirse.

Subimos a la nave, Emmett intentaba despegar, pero el agua comenzaba a ingresar en las turbinas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –insistí –¡Edward! ¡Escúchame con atención! –lo tome de la barbilla.

-¿Dónde está Jasper? –preguntó atontado.

-¡Escúchame! –repetí –Ella es Maggie –señalé a la niña –Viaja en el tiempo, puede ayudarnos a cambiar todo, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Tienes que guiarla.

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí, tú! Eres el único que podría ir con ella –le conté lo más rápido posible, el plan que teníamos –¡Debes matar a Jenks, debes matarlo antes de que viaje a Rusia!

Leah se teletrasportó dentro de la nave y se llevó a Emmett.

-Ahhhhhh –Maggie gritó asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? ¡No puedo ver nada! –Garrett estaba nervioso, no se quedaba quieto.

-¡Todos quietos! –grité colocándome al mando de la nave, comenzábamos a hundirnos –¡Maldita nave! –golpeé el panel que se había apagado.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Debía concentrarme, debía intentar leer la mente de la niña, la tomé del rostro –¿Cómo funciona tu poder?

No podía leerle la mente, los rusos me habían hecho algo.

-Debo mentalizarme, concentrarme en la fecha, eso ha dicho el hombre rubio… debemos encontrar a Jenks y debes matarlo –respondió temblando de miedo.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

Negó.

-¿No? –tosí débilmente.

-Tú no te ves nada bien –respondió temerosa.

-Estaré bien, debes concentrarte, no pierdas la concentración en ningún momento, piensa una y otra vez en ese día… repítelo en tu mente, yo iré contigo… iré contigo –repetí.

La nave comenzó a despegar, Alice lo había logrado.

De repente la alarma de la nave comenzó a sonar y caímos a gran velocidad.

-¡Noooo! –los gritos de Maggie me ensordecieron.

-¡Salgan de la nave! ¡Ahora! –gritó Alice desesperada, el agua ya nos llegaba a las rodillas y comenzábamos a hundirnos.

Tomé a Maggie del brazo y salí rápidamente –Sujétate –ordené.

Corrí hasta llegar a tierra firme, caí rendido, algo andaba mal con mis poderes.

Benjamín me tomó del cuello y me dio un gran golpe.

-¡No, Benjamín! –Maggie se interpuso cuando éste intentó matarme.

-¿Maggie? ¿Eres tú? –se quedó paralizado.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, hermano, detén todo esto! –lo sacudió.

Parpadeó repetidas veces como si estuviera saliendo de un gran transe.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se miró a sí mismo.

Aro me dirigió una mirada de odio –Oh, Edward, aquí estas –se rió con maldad.

Intentó atacarme, Benjamín lo frenó –Ella está controlándonos… no lo hagas, Aro.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Benjamín?

-Tenemos que detener esto, es una locura. Mi madre se ha sobrepasado, nos hemos sobrepasado –agachó la cabeza avergonzado por sus actos.

-¿Acaso deliras? ¡Respeta a tu líder!

Mientras Benjamín mantenía a Aro ocupado, tomé a Maggie de la mano –Concéntrate, relájate, debemos irnos, ¡ahora!

-No puedo, no puedo –repitió negando con la cabeza.

-¡Si puedes! ¡Visualízalo! ¡Por favor, Maggie! ¡Moriremos!

El llanto de Seth llamó mi atención, Fenix había asesinado a Jacob.

-¡Vamos, Maggie! ¡Tú puedes!

El cielo se nubló por completo, Esme planeaba algo.

-¡Visualízalo! –entre en su mente, me provocaba gran dolor intentar leer sus pensamientos, ya no era el mismo, los rusos me habían modificado.

Un rayo de la tormenta golpeó a Kebi.

-¡Mamá! –Maggie corrió tras ella desesperada –¡La detendré! ¡Lo haré!

-¡Noooo, Maggie! ¡Nooo! –intenté correr tras ella pero caí al suelo, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, mis poderes funcionaban mal, muy mal.

La tomó en brazos –¿Madre? Debes detenerte, por favor, no sigas –sollozó.

-Está viva… estás aquí –susurró ella sonriéndole.

-Aquí estoy, madre, detente –suplicó.

-¡No! –respondió empujándola.

-Edward –Fenix se acercó lentamente a mí y me tomó del cuello elevándome.

-¡Be-Bella, detente! –pataleé –¡Detente!

-¿Te sacrificarías por este asqueroso mundo? –preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

-No, por el mundo no, por ti, por nosotros –respondí y su rostro se transfiguró.

-Oh, Edward –me soltó, sus ojos se volvieron verdes.

-¿Bella? –la miré atónito.

Esme creó una neblina que me separó de Bella –¡Corre, Edward! –exclamó.

-¡No! ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Bella? –entré en pánico.

-¡Edward! –oí la voz de Alice.

-¿Dónde estás? –la neblina fue esfumándose y logré verla, estaba junto a Maggie y Seth detrás de unas rocas –¡Ven!

-Quiero irme, quiero irme –repitió temblando.

-¡No lo hagas! –Alice la sacudió.

-¡Concéntrate! ¡Fija la fecha! ¡Tú puedes! –grité sosteniéndola de las manos –¡Mentalízate! ¡Hazlo por tu familia! ¿Acaso quieres morir? –tuve que presionarla, rápidamente me invadió una sensación extraña que recorrió mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

 **Seth POV**

Edward y la niña desaparecieron de repente.

-¡Que Dios nos ayude! –rezó Alice arrodillándose.

Volteé, Aro estaba detrás de mí, me golpeo con gran fuerza, quebrándome un brazo, al parecer poseía los poderes de Emmett.

-¡Noooo! –Alice lo empujó en vano, Aro la lanzó al agua.

-Ali-Alice –tartamudeé volviendo a mi forma humana mal herido.

La vi hundirse lentamente –Alice –mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, a lo lejos noté como Bella intentaba detener a Kebi.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó Kebi furiosa perdiendo el control y la represa se destruyó completamente liberando el agua.

Cerré mis ojos, iba a morir.


	32. Viaje al pasado

**Capítulo 31: Viaje al pasado**

 **Edward POV**

Sentí un gran golpe en el rostro –¿Qué mierda sucedió?

-¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Debemos averiguar dónde estamos!

-¿Lo hicimos? –miré a mi alrededor.

Nos acercamos a un bar, pedí el diario del día amablemente.

La fecha era clara, **21/03/2035** –¡No puedo creerlo, lo hiciste!

-¿De verdad? –me quitó el periódico de las manos.

-Debemos buscar a Jenks, ¡vamos!

-¿Tienes dinero? –se quedó quieta mirándome.

Negué.

Observé el bolso de una mujer –Ve –le pedí que se alejara un poco.

-¿Cómo quieres que hagamos para trasladarnos? ¿Acaso tienes avión privado? –ironicé.

Disimuladamente tomé la billetera del bolso.

-¡Ladrón! –gritó la mujer dándose cuenta.

-¡Corre, Maggie!

La tomé del brazo y corrí aceleradamente, cuando nos detuvimos en un callejón caí al suelo y tosí sangre.

-¿Qué me sucede? –me limpié la boca.

Negó repetidas veces –No lo sé, a mí nunca me ha sucedido nada como eso.

-Creo que los rusos me hicieron daño, realmente mucho daño. No me veo bien ¿verdad?

-No, no te ves nada bien, ¿acaso experimentaron contigo?

Asentí.

-¡Vamos, debemos irnos, debemos hacer lo que tu padre nos pidió! –me levantó a los empujones –Me dijiste que debía ayudarte, ahora ayúdame tú a mí, hagámoslo de una vez por todas.

-Bien, bien –revisé la billetera, tomé el dinero y la lancé a la calle.

-¡Taxi! –señaló Maggie.

Nos dirigimos a la prisión donde Smith había encerrado a Jenks por traición, hoy era el día de su liberación, el día en que sería exiliado a Rusia.

Al cabo de tres horas, ya comencé a inquietarme.

-Algo está mal, ¿por qué aún no ha salido?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Y si mi padre se equivocó? ¿Y si no fue hoy cuando lo liberaron? ¿Y si llegamos demasiado tarde?

-Debemos esperar, un poco más, Edward –susurró ella suspirando.

Cayó la noche, no había señales de Jenks.

-Iré a preguntar –indiqué perdiendo la cabeza.

-¡No! ¿Estás loco? –Maggie me tironeó de la camisa.

-¿Jason Jenks? –pregunté a un oficial en la entrada que me ignoró –¿Ya salió? ¿Está libre?

-No puedo darle esa información –respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

Intenté concentrarme, pero no podía leer su mente.

Caí al suelo.

-¿Señor? –se me acercó.

Forcé mi mente y leí sus recuerdos, Jenks había sido liberado con anticipación, los Rusos había hecho un trato con el comandante a cargo de la prisión sin autorización de Smith.

Tosí sangre nuevamente.

-¡Edward! –Maggie me levantó del suelo.

-Deben alejarse de esta propiedad –indicó el oficial.

-Sí, claro, nos iremos, lo lamentamos oficial –respondió.

-Jenks ya se fue, todo fue en vano… fue en vano –repetí nervioso.

-¿Ya se fue? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace una semana, hicieron un trato con Rusia, lo querían para sus proyectos anti-mutantes.

-¿Qué haremos?

-No me siento bien, creo que voy a morir ¿sabes?

-¿Morir? –gritó asustada.

-Sí, hay algo muy malo en mí –me desmayé perdiendo la conciencia.

.

.

.

-¿Edward? –Bella estaba colocándome un paño en la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?

-¿Un sueño? –lanzó una carcajada y volteo a mirar a alguien más.

-Edward ¿te encuentras bien? Me preocupé mucho, tuve que venir aquí, no sabía a donde más ir.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En casa, en Forks –hizo una pausa –en la mansión –explicó Bella acariciándome la cabeza –¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

-No –negué nervioso –¿Esto es un sueño?

-¡Edward, estamos en el pasado! ¡Intentando matar a Jenks! ¿Recuerdas? –exclamó Maggie desesperada –Te lo he dicho, le sucede algo muy malo, ha tosido sangre desde que llegamos aquí –miró a Bella.

-No, no–la tomé de la mano –Estoy bien, estoy bien, ya… ya –me levanté.

-Hijo –mi padre ingresó por la puerta en su silla.

-¿Padre?

-Tenemos un plan –indicó Esme detrás de él.

-¿Leíste mi mente? ¿Sabes lo que sucederá, cierto?

-Sí, lo sé hijo, lo sé.

-¿Qué te hicieron en Rusia, Ed? –Bella me miró fijamente.

-Me inyectaron unas vacunas, no sé qué me hicieron, pero a Garrett lo dejaron ciego –respondí.

-¿Fenix volverá, cierto? –sollozó.

Asentí con tristeza.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunté ansioso mirando a Esme.

-Garrett irá a Rusia a buscar a Jenks, es el único que puede infiltrarse y matarlo.

-Pero es mutante, lo matarán a penas aterrice el avión.

-Jenks lo protegerá, lo conoce y confía en él. Lo hizo una vez ¿verdad?

Mi padre asintió –Lo vi en tu mente, hijo. Jenks ya había confiado en él una vez, antes de que Kebi lo asesinara.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Y Kate? ¿Qué hay de Tanya?

-¿Tanya? –preguntó Bella.

-Ella aún no nació, Edward –aclaró mi padre.

-Pero si Garrett se va, la niña no nacerá jamás… y Kate… ellos…

-Debemos hacerlo, por nuestro futuro, por el futuro de la humanidad.

-Garrett ya conoce el plan y se ofreció a llevarlo a cabo, sabe que corremos riesgo dejando a Jenks con vida, sabe que Kate morirá, que todos lo haremos.

-¿Qué hay de mi madre?

-La buscaremos –hizo una pausa –los buscaré, a los tres, lo prometo, Maggie, te ayudaré –mi padre la tomó de las manos.

-Gracias, usted me ha salvado.

-¿Y luego de matarlo? ¿Qué hará Garrett?

-Debe ganarse la confianza de todos, ser la mano derecha de Jenks, cuando lo logre, deberá desmantelar todo de a poco y con cuidado. Debe llevar el laboratorio a la ruina, eliminar todo rastro de los planes anti-mutantes de que tenían, debe eliminar lo más posible para evitar el futuro que nos depara.

-¿Creen que será posible?

-Eso espero –respondió Esme.

.

.

.

 **Garrett POV**

-¡Smith! –gritó Jenks al verme.

-Jenks –estreché su mano.

-Qué alegría que hayas elegido venir conmigo y ser parte de mis proyectos, no sabes cuánto me alegra, y ya verás, te curaré de esa deformidad en la que te han convertido.

-Estoy agradecido por eso –mentí.

Sonaron unas alarmas.

-Viene conmigo –indicó Jenks mostrando una placa.

-Sí, señor –respondió un oficial agachando la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a su laboratorio –¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? Todo esto es mío ahora, los rusos me han dado lo mejor.

-Se nota.

-Seremos invencibles, Garrett, tú y yo –palmeó mi espalda.

Me gané su confianza, cada día más. Al año estaba a cargo de la mitad de los proyectos anti-mutantes del laboratorio. Leí un expediente sobre su escritorio, tenía planes de crear a _"Apocalipsis",_ un mutante modificado genéticamente, tal y como había descripto Carlisle que se llamaría el mutante que nos destruiría a todos.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté levantando su expediente.

-Por ahora solo una idea, pero ya estoy comenzando a desarrollarla. ¡Será invencible, verás! Eliminaremos a los mutantes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Increíble! –exclamé.

-Debes ser una decepción para tu padre, Garrett, pero para mí, eres un orgullo hijo –susurró emocionado.

Tragué saliva nervioso.

Debía matar a Jenks como me lo había pedido Carlisle. Debía hacerlo por la humanidad, por nuestra supervivencia, pero me sentía culpable, él realmente me apreciaba.

-¿Señor? –uno de los científicos me tocó la espalda.

-Sí –volteé.

-Quería saber si usted podría financiar mi proyecto, tengo una idea muy buena.

-¿Quieres que financie tu proyecto?

-Usted es la mano derecha de Jenks, ¿quién mejor que usted?

Ahí lo supe, Carlisle lo había ordenado claramente, **"Cuando seas su mano derecha y todos te tengan confianza, debes matarlo, ahí, solo ahí será el momento correcto"**

-¿Jenks? –ingresé en su oficina.

-Dime Jason, te lo he pedido mil veces, Garrett –insistió.

Me coloqué detrás de él y le puse un paño con cloroformo para desmayarlo.

-Lo lamento, Jason –susurré atándole una soga al cuello.

Debía parecer un suicidio, no podía arriesgarme.

Horas más tarde me encerré en mi oficina, estaba muy nervioso.

-Ahhhhh –los gritos provenientes del pasillo me advirtieron que ya lo habían encontrado muerto.

-¿Qué sucedió? –corrí hacia la oficina, unos muchachos estaban bajando a Jenks de la viga.

-¡Está muerto! –gritó uno.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué sucedió? –repetí fingiendo que no sabía nada.

-¡Se suicidó! –exclamó la mujer que lo había encontrado.

.

.

.

 **Maggie POV**

-¿Lo hizo? ¿Lo mató? ¿Ya podemos volver al presente, a nuestro presente? –pregunté ansiosa en cuanto Esme cruzó la puerta.

-Sí, Garrett envió una carta, asesinó a Jenks, todo está controlado en Rusia –respondió Esme.

Suspiré –Ya podemos irnos, Edward.

-Eso me alegra, supongo –contestó débilmente, cada día empeoraba más. Estaba muriendo, lo que le habían inyectado en Rusia lo destruían poco a poco.

-Deben volver lo antes posible –indicó Carlisle.

-Quiero ver a Bella una vez más, por si muero, por favor –suplicó.

-Aquí estoy –tomó su mano –Vine a despedirme de ti, sabía que te irías.

-¿Le has dicho a mi otro yo de mí?

Lanzó una carcajada –No, no le he dicho, ya sabes lo que dicen de verse a uno mismo en los viajes del tiempo y prefiero no arriesgarte.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Sí te ves a ti mismo te vuelves loco –interrumpí –Eso dicen.

-Ya estoy loco, no puedo volverme aún más ¿o sí? Aunque técnicamente esto es una locura, porque cada vez que me besas me engañas conmigo mismo, soy una especie de amante ¿no crees?

-Te amo, Edward, cuando vuelvas todo estará mejor, ya verás, todo será distinto, lo sé.

-Eso espero mi amor –sellaron sus palabras con un beso.

-¿Vamos? –lo tomé de las manos y fijé la fecha en mi mente.

-Al mismo día en que se fueron, recuérdalo, Maggie, tú puedes hacerlo. Todo será distinto, tengan fé en ello.

-¡Todo será mejor! –exclamé y una vibración recorrió mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Ya se está acercando el final de esta historia, faltan solo dos capítulos para saber qué sucederá con el futuro de nuestros mutantes._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, cualquier duda déjenla aquí debajo en los comentarios. Serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo en la parte inferior._

 _Saludos cordiales, ByAdmiRo_


	33. Vuelta al presente

**Capítulo 32: Vuelta al presente**

 **Edward POV**

-¿Maggie? –abrí mis ojos me sentía confundido –¡Maggie! ¿Dónde estás? –miré a mi alrededor, estaba en mi habitación en la mansión –¿Pero qué mierda sucedió? –me levanté, me coloqué una chaqueta vieja y salí fuera.

-Hola profesor, lindo pijama –me saludó un niño riéndose.

-Hola –respondí desorientado.

-¿Jasp? –vi a Jasper reparando una ventana.

-¡Hey, Ed! ¿Qué haces en pijama? –levantó la ceja derecha algo confundido.

-Bueno… yo…

-Buenos días muchachos –Leah palmeó mi espalda –Creo que deberías vestirte, Edward, enserio, ese pijama es algo… raro –se refirió a los ositos que llevaba en la tela.

-Sí, lo admito –respondí y me alejé lentamente, cada vez me sentía más confundido.

 _¿Acaso todo había sido un mal sueño?_

Caminé a la oficina de mi padre –¿Papá?

-Estoy algo ocupado ahora, hijo –suspiró –Tenemos un par de intercambios con los alumnos de Emmett, de Londres, tengo que hacer la papelería. Demetri acaba de traérmela, es algo urgente.

-Pero… no comprendo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Maggie?

-¿Maggie? –mi padre me miró confundido.

-La niña…

-Sí, sé quién es Maggie, Edward ¿acaso te diste la cabeza contra la pared?

-Es que me siento extraño, yo estaba… y luego… y Jasp está vivo…

-¿Volviste verdad? –sonrió.

-¿Volver?

-Del pasado –indicó.

-¡Eso es! ¡Sí volví! ¿Qué sucedió todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo hice para volver? No recuerdo nada.

-¡Oh hijo, hay tanto para contarte… ven aquí, siéntate! –señaló una silla.

.

.

.

Luego de una larga charla –¿Por qué me cuesta tanto recordar mi vida? –pregunté –Todo lo que me cuentas me parece un sueño nada más.

-Busca a tu esposa y busca en su mente, ella te mostrará todo, ya verás.

-¿Bella está bien?

-Bella está perfectamente.

-¿Qué hay de Garrett? ¿No hay más noticias de él?

-No supimos mucho de él. Kate se fue hace poco a Rusia, temíamos por su vida, todavía no hay arreglo definitivo con los rusos, pero al parecer se reencontró con Garrett. Lo último que supimos, fue que se había convertido en la mano derecha del primer ministro y por ahora sus influencias se han movido perfectamente siguiendo el plan que teníamos. En el senado de Washington D. C. están tratando las leyes mutantes desde hace unos días, al parecer los rusos nos aceptarán en sus territorios, veremos que sucede.

-¡Es una gran noticia! ¿No?

-¡Sí, ojalá se llegue a un acuerdo, mi hijo, y termine esta guerra sin sentido!

-¿Qué hay de Aro? –me metí en su mente, seguía visitándolo en la prisión.

-Sigue en la prisión, no ha salido ni saldrá –suspiró –Yo no lo permitiría, lo conozco muy bien y sus intenciones no han cambiado.

-Puedo imaginármelo, Aro nunca cambiará.

-¡Ahora ve con tu esposa, debe estar preguntándose donde estás! ¡Y quítate ese pijama ridículo!

-Sí, señor –me reí.

-¡Anda!

-¿Has visto a Bella? –pregunté a una muchacha que estaba en el pasillo.

-¿Bella Swan?

-Sí –asentí.

-Está dando clases en el salón doce –indicó.

Corrí desesperado –¡Bella! –grité abriendo la puerta.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué sucede? –se espantó.

-¿Qué? –me quedé paralizado, al verla noté que tenía el vientre inflamado, estaba embarazada.

-¿Esto es real? –me metí en su mente, en ese momento recordé cada detalle, cada día que habíamos vivido juntos estos últimos años.

-Volví –susurré.

-¿Volviste de dónde?

-Del pasado –toqué su vientre.

Estaba embarazada de cinco meses, íbamos a tener una niña, podía oír sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, Ed, no sabes lo feliz que me siento! Todo ha salido bien ¿te has dado cuenta? ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Vencimos a Jenks!

-¡Sí! –la abracé con fuerza.

.

.

.

 _A la hora de la cena_

-Hola, hermano, papá dice que volviste de tu cruzada –Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cruzada?

-Ya sabes –me guiñó un ojo.

-Hola, Ed –Seth me saludó a lo lejos, iba hablando con Irina.

-Al parecer todo está en su lugar –asentí.

-No lo sé, ¿cómo era antes? –preguntó curiosa.

-¿Antes? ¿Antes, cuando? –me burlé.

-¡Bobo! ¡Si lo sé todo!

-¿Sabes qué cosa? –le tomé el pelo –¡Maggie! –la ví hablando con alguien y corrí para retenerla –¡Volvimos!

Sonrió –¡Sí, volvimos! Todo es muy loco ¿no crees?

Kebi estaba a su lado, me quedé petrificado.

-¡Ella es mi madre y vive aquí con nosotros gracias a tu padre! –la presentó emocionada.

-Edward ya me conoce, cariño, hoy estás muy extraña –Kebi se quedó mirándola confundida.

-Sí, claro, nos conocemos –estreché su mano.

-¿Qué les pasa a los dos?

-Nada, nada –nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

.

.

.

 _Tres meses más tarde_

-Respira hondo, tranquila, todo estará bien, será una niña sana la he visto, será hermosa y muy inteligente –Alice intentó calmar a Bella que había roto bolsa.

-¿Dónde está la partera? ¿Dónde? –Bella me apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Ya fueron a avisarle, cariño, calma.

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo…

-1, 2, 3, inhala, 1, 2, 3, exhala –Esme le puso un paño en la frente.

-¡Esme por favor, ayúdame, me duele! –gritó mirándola desesperada.

-Tranquila, shhhh –Esme se arrodilló a su lado.

-Llamen a mi padre, quiero que vea a mi bebé –insistió.

-Lo llamaremos luego, amor, no te preocupes por eso ahora –froté su brazo.

-¡Aquí estoy! –ingresó la doctora desesperada –¿Rompió bolsa?

Asentí nervioso –¿Todo estará bien, cierto?

-Sí, claro que sí futuro papá –respondió la doctora riendo.

Me quedé a su lado estrechándole la mano, no pensaba moverme de ahí.

-¡Puja, puja! –exclamó la doctora.

-Ahhhhhhh –Bella gritó dolorida y me clavó las uñas.

Abrí los ojos bien grandes y tragué saliva para aguantármelas –¡Vamos, Bells, tú puedes!

-¡Un poco más! –exclamó la doctora –¡Ya casi!

Rápidamente se oyó el llanto del bebé.

-Aquí está, muy bien, muy bien –la doctora levantó a la niña y la envolvió en una manta.

-¿Cómo se llamará? –preguntó Esme intrigada.

-Reneé –infirió Alice.

-Como mi madre –suspiró Bella sonriendo.

-Será una niña muy inteligente, ya verás –Alice tomó a la niña y la colocó en el pecho de Bella –Será como tú.

-¿Cómo yo? –Bella se asombró.

-Telekinesis, increíble –expliqué ingresando en su mente.

-Oh, mi pequeña y frágil Reneé –suspiró acunándola.

-Te amo, mi cisne –besé su frente y acaricié el pequeño rostro de Reneé.

-Te amo, Ed –jadeó lloriqueando.


	34. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Garrett POV**

-Que hermosa represa, la vista desde aquí es increíble –observé el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba.

-Sí, es verdaderamente un bello lugar, señor Smith, lo han premiado por todo su esfuerzo.

Respiré hondo.

-Está todo listo –indicó un hombre caminando hacia mí.

-Bien, ahora voy –le pedí que se alejara –Me alegra haber financiado tus proyectos, Vladimir –le sonreí –¿Sabes que te aprecio como a un hermano?

-Me siento muy alagado, señor.

-Vamos, estoy ansioso por ver las primeras reacciones a la vacuna.

Caminé hacia la zona restringida –¡Ábrela! –ordené que me abrieran la puerta principal.

-¿Cuándo quiere que comencemos? –preguntó uno de mis científicos.

-Comienza ahora –miré los papeles sobre la mesa **"proyecto apocalipsis"** –Tus ideas eran maravillosas Jenks, solo le hacían falta algunos retoques, Vladimir sacará un mejor provecho a todo esto –comenté.

-¡Garrett! ¡Nooo! ¡Por favor! –los gritos de Kate me ensordecían –¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Tú no eres así!

-Por favor, ya cállenla y aplíquenle la droga –me acerqué lentamente –Serás mi mejor proyecto, Kate, ya verás, renacerás como apocalipsis, serás invencible.

-¡Noooo!

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Espero hayas disfrutado esta historia que escribí con tanto cariño. Llegó el final, el tan ansiado final. Disfruté desde el día uno al imaginármelo y luego escribiéndolo hasta el epílogo. El final es abierto, deja picando algunas historias, y como bien sabes no todo futuro puede ser modificado, tarde o temprano todo vuelve a su curso natural._

 _¿Qué crees? ¿Los mutantes lograrán vivir algún día en paz? ¿Por qué Garrett se volvió malo? ¿Por culpa de Jenks?_

 _Si tienes dudas, te las responderé con gusto._

 _Gracias por tu apoyo, por tus vistos y tus review, me han dado mucho aliento. Te espero en otros proyectos. Si tienes una sugerencia, la recibiré encantada. Saludos cordiales, ByAdmiRo_


End file.
